Dimensional Heroes: Kingdom Hearts III
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes venture the worlds once again on this epic conclusion to a longstanding fight with the evil Master Xehanort. Will they be able to come out on top?
1. Olympus

"_They can take your world. They can take your heart, cut you loose from all you know. But if it's your fate, then every step forward will always be a step closer to home."_

This is the story of the battle between Light and Darkness. A game of chess where the pieces are set in motion. 13 darknesses against 7 lights. And now, that battle will reach its epic finale.

But our story doesn't start in the climax of the War of Light and Darkness. No, it begins elsewhere.

Where at long last, the time had finally come. The planets had finally achieved perfect alignment, and the plan Hades had forged 18 years ago would finally come to pass. The Fates had predicted this future. The day he would seize control of Mount Olympus and rule all the cosmos.

His previous attempts to advance his plans with the use of Terra, Cloud, and Auron had failed, for the hour was not yet right. Now that the planets were aligned, there was nothing that could possibly go wrong. A wave of darkness waved down from their celestial rank, one by one, Hades freed the Titans from their prison. With the freed Titans and his hatred of Zeus having been reinvigorated...Hades began his attack on Olympus.

Which brings us to our heroes. Hoping to help Sora regain his lost strength and the Power of Waking, the quintet of The Dimensional Heroes, Shining Hope Squadron, Brave Adventurers, Spirit Force, and Team Chronicle accompany Sora, Donald and Goofy to Olympus Coliseum to consult Hercules for answers, however…

"Okay...I know we haven't been here in a while...but I don't think this is the Coliseum, fellas." Applejack said.

"But it is Olympus and...home." Medusa said.

"Still...no fanfare?" Sora said mimicking a trumpet call as Donald listened.

"Nope. Nothing." Donald said.

"Looks like we missed it." Goofy said.

"Did we take a wrong turn when Sora opened the gateway? Or did someone not read the map right?" Hope asked looking to the Eds.

"What? We took the right turn at Wonderland just like the map said!" Eddy said.

"Then we must be somewhere else on this world." Jexi said.

"Maybe those guys know." Ed said pointing at familiar enemies.

"Those aren't locals. Those are Heartless!" Sora said.

"Here they come!" Ace said summoning Summoner's Oath.

"Man your battle stations!" CP called out.

"Oh, it's on." Rainbow said summoning Earthshaker as Sci-Twi summoned her keyblade.

Together with Sora, Donald and Goofy, the group dealt with the Heartless.

"How come the Heartless are here? We already helped Herc with his inner demons, so why are they showing up?" Gemini asked.

"Something's wrong." Ace said as he looked up the mountain.

"We'd better find our way and locate Herc." Hope said as they advanced through the cliffsides. Though when they finally exited the inner caves, they came out to daylight and saw the sea but no Coliseum.

"Ugh, this is getting us nowhere, we're going in circles." Jiro said.

"Sora…" Donald grumbled.

"Hercules! Where are you?" Sora shouted out as a large ball of black smoke came down behind the group.

"Okay, I know I dotted my i's, crossed my t's and zeroed the hero. So what gives? Who could possibly be giving me a migraine by yodeling that yutz name?" said a familiar god of the Underworld.

"This presence...Hades?" Medusa asked.

"Who else?" David asked.

"Great. It's just these guys. Oy vey." Hades said.

"Just us guys, really? That's cold, even for you." Pit said.

"Don't forget. I can always TURN UP THE HEAT!" Hades shouted.

"I thought Hades would be more...calm and collected." Medusa said.

"Not the one you're familiar with." Hope said.

"But if he's here, then where's Herc at?" Rainbow asked.

"What is everyone's infatuation with that dolt!?" Hades shouted. "You know what? Nevermind. I'm cool! I'm good. Because...Wonder Boy will be out of my hair soon enough."

"So you're up to your old tricks again." Aqua realized.

"What is this, Sparta? I don't got time to toss around the old fire and brimstone." Hades said. "The whole cosmos is basically waiting for me to...you know...conquer it."

"Think you can actually do it this time? You weren't successful when you tried to use Cloud, Terra or Auron, so why's this any different?" Rainbow asked.

"Because this time… I've got these guys. Boys!" Hades called.

Suddenly the ground rumbled and thunder boomed.

"Crush...Zeus!" a large monster of rock said emerging.

"Freeze him!" a large monster of ice called sending cold winds out that were freezing all in its path.

"Melt...Zeus!" a large monster of lava said emerging from a mountain.

"Blow...him...away!" a large monster of wind said blowing away all in its path.

"It can't be… Titans?!" David asked.

"It's not just one, it's all four of them! Lava, Ice, Earth, and Tornado!" Hope gawked.

"They prefer rock and wind. Now...if you all would be so kind...get lost." Hades said as the Wind Titan sent the group flying. "Ah...smooth sailing….right to where I just left. Ah, oh well."

The Quintet was sent sailing to the town of Thebes. It wasn't better there, as the town was ruined. And in the town, Hercules, hero of heroes, was hard at work defending the town before hearing screaming when he jumped into action and caught the heroes.

"See...found him." Sora said.

"Well...I suppose this counts." Medusa said.

"Heh." Hercules said before they heard shouting as they looked up to see Donald hanging from a lion statue's mouth.

"Get me down from here!" he shouted.

"I'm on it." Medusa said as she jumped onto the statue to grab Donald.

Before she could reach Donald, something jumped before her and snatched him up.

"Seems y'all forgot something." a familiar figure said.

"Wait...Theo?" Hope said.

"Heh...Yeah...it's me." Theo said stepping out. "Hey everyone."

"Nice entrance." Eddy said.

"Thanks. Well, I could've stuck the landing a little better, it's just… new clothes." Theo said setting Donald down. "Oh, uh… sorry for stealing your thunder, Medusa."

"I don't really mind at all." Medusa said jumping down next to him. "It's been a while. Keyblade Wielder of the Zodiac."

"It has." Theo said.

"What're you doing here exactly?" Sora asked.

"See I've actually been doing intense training here in the Disney Heart Universe. Getting a better hang of my abilities. You know, stuff like that." Theo said.

"Really?" Donald asked.

"Yep. I've even gotten the hang of using magic now." Theo said.

"Well...nice to see all you guys again. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Dimensional Heroes and Shining Hope Squad. Even a few new faces. You all literally dropped in. Gotta say, I'm impressed." Hercules said.

"Hello." Ace said. "Oh right, Sora here wanted to ask you about something."

"That can wait. What happened here?" Sora asked referring to the ruined city.

"Give you a hint. Starts with an H." Hercules said.

"Ah, I get the picture. We actually ran into him, and he's the one who sent us flying." Hope said.

"With the force of a tornado, no less." Omnimon said.

"Said something about conquering the whole cosmos." Hagakure said.

"The whole cosmos huh? Well at least he's showing some self-restraint. Well, whatever he's planning, I'll send him flying across the Styx." Hercules said.

"That's our Herc!" Sora said.

"So Sora...as one of them was saying...why did you come here? Somehow I don't think it was for the cheese and olives." Hercules said.

"I have something to ask you. Do you remember the last time we were together? When you were down and out? How did you get your strength back...when you went to save Meg?" Sora asked.

"Hmm. That's tough. I just really wanted to save her with all my heart, but... it's not like I can tell you how." Hercules said.

"Company." Ace said as multiple fireballs were raining down.

"More heartless!" Hope said.

"Chili Pots seems to be what they're called." Mari said scanning them.

"Oh man, my first heartless encounter." Theo said summoning Zodiac Gate. "This is gonna be either nerving or fun."

"Just be calm and do what you do best." Aqua said.

"No worries. Aquarius Mode!" Theo shouted equipping his two water pistols. "And fire!" he said firing one that fired a larger stream of water than normal.

"Wow!" Donald said.

"Since learning magic...all of my keyblade forms have been improved!" Theo said firing more shots.

"Mind if I join in?" Ace asked.

"Nah, I got this." Theo assured firing and critically taking down the heartless. "And, done."

"You're pretty good." Hercules said.

"Hercules!" A voice called as everyone saw Meg and Phil riding down on Pegasus.

"Meg." Hercules said.

"Boy, that didn't look so fun." Meg admitted.

"Not with the heartless involved. We're lucky our friends showed up, but it was him who took care of this." Hercules said motioning to Theo.

"Hey. What's up?" Theo asked.

"Well, whaddya know? Guess I owe you a big thank you. And thanks for coming as well, everyone." Meg thanked.

"Meg...you should be somewhere safe. I can handle getting everyone away from the fire." Hercules said.

"You got it." Meg said as she and Phil boarded pegasus as he flew off with them.

"So, you guys wanna help out?" Herc asked.

"Yeah, you know it." Hope said.

"We're heroes!" Donald added.

"I'll come too. This is my wheelhouse." Theo said.

"Theo, you really don't need to." Hope said.

"I think I do. I know I'm not one of the Seven lights in this whole thing since I just have Sora's power, but I wanna help stop Xehanort. What am I if not a Keyblade Warrior?" Theo asked. "Besides...I still haven't shaken the guilt from when I was so easily tricked. I feel by doing this...I can finally shake free of these demons in my heart."

"Well...he is a little headstrong...but he's not that bad of a guy." Sunset said.

"Good enough. Come on then." Jexi said.

"All right then." Theo said.

"Also...there's a little girl in trouble and I can't get to them in time so...hope you all forgive me for this." Hercules said.

"Forgive you for…" Natsu said as they were tossed onto the fallen Hercules Statue before being sent flying. "Not again!"

Coincidentally, the statue landed near to where the girl was trapped allowing them to save her.

"Thanks for saving me." she said running off.

"Well...we did good...even if we nearly lost our lunch." Naomi said.

"Let's get back to Herc." Sora said.

"Well well...if it isn't Sora and the King's pawns as well as his other little...helpers." a voice said as familiar duo emerged from a dark corridor.

"Maleficent! And Pete!" Sora said.

"Why am I not surprised? Wherever there's heartless, you two aren't far behind. Did you summon them to help Hades?" Hope asked.

"Silence, whelp. We are not here helping him. I have my own matters to attend to." Maleficent said.

"Then why bother appearing before us?" Ace asked.

"Hey, I dunno about his sidekicks, but the keyblader ain't as hot as he normally is. I say we finish him off now while we got the chance." Pete said.

"No. We still have other matters." Maleficent said.

"Hmm. Oh! We gots to find that black box." Pete said.

"Silence you fool!" Maleficent said.

"You're looking for crashed airplanes?" Alkal said in confusion.

"As for all of you...we shall meet again...when I have time for such trifles." Maleficent said.

"Yeah. And you all better get your acts together before then. Later, twerps." Pete said as the two vanished into darkness.

"Well… That was something." David said.

"A black box… Hmm…" Naomi muttered.

"Black Box….is it possible they're looking for that?" Sheer pondered.

"So... that happened." Emo said. "We can handle those two later. Let's get back to Hercules."

"We'll have to get past these fires first. Don't think my Aquarius blasters will put the fire out, and we don't have time to extinguish the blazes." Theo said.

"Hmmm…" Goofy said holding his shield to the blaze. "Oh! Fellas, a crazy idea just hit me! Let's use my shield as a sled to slide over the blaze!"

"Problem. Your shield can't hold all of us." David said.

"Don't worry...I got a fun thing. Let's go! Capricorn Mode!" Theo said tossing his keyblade up before it came down as a giant shield.

"Alright, let's do the same, Donald!" Sora said.

"Yeah!" Donald said.

"Ready?" Goofy asked throwing his shield down as Sora and Donald got on. "Here goes!"

Both groups slid across the blazing stone as they saved multiple citizens across Thebes.

"And…gotcha!" CP said as he grabbed another citizen. "I believe that's all of them!"

"Yeah...looks like it." Hercules said having emerged from a collapsed building the others had helped him evacuate.

"My my my. Now that was quite a show." Xigbar said emerging from darkness.

"Go away!" Donald said.

"No Organization!" Goofy said.

"When you said we'd be seeing you again real soon, you weren't kidding Xigbar." Hope said.

"So you all did survive my surprise. Congrats. So, does having a heart of light come with a good insurance policy or something?" Xigbar said.

"What's your point?" Ace asked.

"I'm saying what I really mean. No good ever comes from putting others before yourself." Xigbar said.

"That's a lie, and you know it." David said.

"Yeah...I saved Meg from risking my life." Hercules said.

"But only cause you got friends in high places. Tricks like that don't work for your average joe." Xigbar said.

"You weren't even there when Herc did it. If you were, you would've loved his courage." Hope said.

"I'm not gonna start worshipping some guy who jumps into danger if someone else is gonna jump in and save him. You all are just lining up to lose out. Dooming others to take the fall with you. Oh...and you all can spare the usual party line. Yes, hearts are stronger when they're connected. But too much power in one place...some of those hearts might end up breaking." Xigbar said.

"What do you know about hearts? You gave up yours a long time ago." Issei shot back.

"But still...that doesn't mean you should change Sora. Accept the power you're given. Find the hearts joined to yours." Xigbar said.

"Why would we ever take advice from you?" Lemon asked.

"As if. You all have no choice but to follow this sweet little trail of breadcrumbs. And at the end, you'll find out what destiny has in store for you. Your reward is just around the corner. In fact, you're so close." Xigbar said laughing as he vanished.

"You know… Xigbar is just so charismatic, you just have some way to hate him." Hope said.

"Don't worry, Hope. You'll wipe that smug grin off his face soon enough." David said.

"I'm sure I will. But for now, we've got bigger problems." Hope said pointing to Mount Olympus where dark clouds were swirling over the top.

"It's Hades and the Titans, they've already climbed up to Olympus." Hercules said.

"We'd better get climbing ourselves." Theo said.

"Hmm… It looks like the non-flyers can use the gray surfaces to scale up the mountain." David said.

"I'll go ahead of you guys. My family on Olympus needs me!" Hercules said as he took off running.

"We won't be far behind!" Gray said as they followed him up to the mountains. But upon reaching them, the group felt the ground shake.

"What the?" Ichiro said.

"Titan!" Pinkie said pointing up to see the Rock Titan at the top.

"Crush...heroes! None shall pass!" He said tossing boulders down.

"Looks like Rocky's not gonna let us through without a fight!" Theo said.

"Then let's crush this oversized pebble!" Gohan said powering up.

"Go for his legs!" Hope called as they ran up the mountainside and went under the Rock Titans feet and started hacking away at its legs.

Medusa began charging up magic energy as a purple aura formed around her.

"Let's make things a lot more fun! Attraction...Flow!" Sora said as a rollercoaster materialized in the air as him, Donald, Goofy and Medusa got on board it. "Mountain Coaster!"

"Cool! That reminds me of ol' Big Thunder Mountain at Disney World!" Rainbow called.

"You think that's cool? Check this out!" Sora said as the coaster began firing shots of energy at the titan as it gathered it from the four riding it.

"Way to go, Sora!" Goofy called.

"Goku, Medusa!" Sora called.

"Right!" Goku called as he teleported to the titan's heads. "Solar Flare!" he called as a bright light blinded the heads.

A bright light engulfed the area as a whinny was heard as Medusa was on top of a pegasus. "As you command. I'll destroy you gently." Medusa said before she flew into the sky and came flying down with the speed of a shooting star. "Bellerophon!" She cried out as she pierced through the Rock Titan, creating a massive explosion.

"This is it!" Sora said hitting the titan with a barrage of fireworks.

"Kamehame…" Goku started. "HAA!" he called blasting the rock titan off the mountain.

"One down." Theo said.

"They're not so tough individually." Goofy said.

"Yeah. We actually might get through this better than we thought." Jesse said as they reached Olympus, climbing it before reaching the gates where Zeus was getting entrapped in magma and ice.

"I swear Hades...when I get out of this…" Zeus said before being fully encased.

"Sorry...but I'm giving the orders now, Bolt Boy." Hades said sitting in a makeshift throne.

"Hades!" Medusa called out as he turned to see the group ready to fight.

"You better not have gotten too comfortable yet!" Herc called flying up on Pegasus.

"Grrr...everytime….get them!" Hades ordered as the Ice and Lava Titans stepped up first.

"We've got this." Kurochi said.

"He's right. Leave this to us." Ross said.

"You go, Kurochi, Ross!" Hagakure cheered.

The Ice Titan starting firing ice missiles at the two while the Lava Titan fired a stream of lava from its mouth.

Ross swung his axe at the ground, creating a pillar that blocked the flow of the lava. He then jumped off the pillar and swung at the Lava Titan's head. Kurochi counters the Ice Missiles with his fireballs before firing a stream of fire of his own. Both struck hard at the titans heads sending them falling onto their backs.

"Come on! Don't let those runts push you around! You! Get in there!" Hades said as the Wind Titan joined the fray.

"This is where we tag out. You're up, girls." Ross said.

"You've got it. We'll handle this." Petra said as she and Kokoro stepped up. Kokoro breathed a stream of fire while Petra fired gales of her own. "Hera, now!"

"You will fall to my blade! Serpent's...Tail!" she shouted doing a zigzag sword slash making the titan fall over while also freeing Zeus from the rock prison behind her.

"Well….now this is something." Zeus said. "You kids have my thanks. Now...watch the old man work!" he said as he started hurling lightning bolts at the recovering titans.

Hope saw the titans running and saw the Wind Titan struggling. "Herc! Don't let em go!"

"I won't!" Hercules said grabbing the Wind Titan and used it as a vacuum to suck up the other three before tossing them into space before they exploded into stardust.

"Yay! Fireworks!" Ed cheered.

"I can't believe it! I put 18 years into that plan and you bipped it up!" Hades shouted. "I really don't like you."

"Feeling's mutual, hotshot." David said.

"You know what? Screw this. I'm just gonna go ahead and destroy you clowns!" Hades said.

"Hades." Hercules said. "The exit is that way. Oh wait...before you do…" he said punching Hades in the face. "That's for wrecking Thebes."

"And this…" Medusa started before using her daggers to send him flying. "Is for enslaving the gods." she finished before turning to Zeus as she bowed. "Lord Zeus."

"Glad our beef with Hades is finally over." Hope said.

"Yeah. Somewhere, I hope Cloud and Auron are happy we put him in his place." Aqua said.

"Terra too… don't forget Hades tried to use him." Rainbow added.

"Well...guess it's about time we headed on out. Not much left for us here." Hera said.

"Yep. Oh, and Hera?" David asked. "Now that I finally have a chance to say this… I'm sorry about the way I treated you before. I didn't mean to give you the impression that I was scared of you."

"Do not hold any ill will about it. I've heard and endured much worse as a slave in the coliseum. But fear...keep this in mind. Fear is only something that is born of ignorance...not of appearance." Hera said.

"That's certainly sound advice." Mark said.

"I've been wanting to apologize ever since I visited Eikichi's grave in Tokyo, but I never got the chance to." David said.

"Must feel great to say it now than later." Hope said. "And Sora, sorry you didn't get the answers you need."

"It's fine. I think the answers...are really something I need to find for myself." Sora said.

"May your heart be your guiding key." Ace said.

"Hey Ace… where in the world did you pick that phrase up from? Only Master Yen Sid knows it." Hope said.

"It's something he always says before we leave. I dunno where he could've gotten it since they haven't met." Goofy pondered.

"I'm not really sure…" Ace said.

"..." Naomi fell silent.

"Something up, Naomi? It's what Maleficent and Pete said about that black box, isn't it?" Sachiko asked.

"The Black Box...the Book of Prophecies…" Naomi said to herself.

"Hello. Olympus to Naomi." David said.

"Ah! Sorry. I got lost in my own thoughts for a moment there." Naomi said.

"You were just muttering something about a book." Mayumi said.

"Huh? I was?" Naomi said.

"What do you guys think?" Sachiko asked.

"The book of prophecies...it's been some time since I've heard of them." Sheer said.

"Do you think Naomi's case is just like Harumi's?" Petra asked.

"Yeah. During all the chaos of the tragedy, she may have been whisked away to one of these worlds. But… It's strange that she doesn't remember." David said.

"Hmm. Maybe we should go to the Mysterious Tower and consult with Master Yen Sid...he might know something that could help her." Goofy said.

"Good idea. We need to prepare ourselves for the journey properly after all." Hope said.

And so the company proceeded to leave Olympus for the Mysterious Tower.


	2. Mysterious Tower

We open to the Mysterious Tower where the group was recapping their events on Olympus to Master Yen Sid.

"I see… so you were not able to recover your lost power. Most unfortunate." Yen Sid said.

"Ah, no biggie. I still learned a lot." Sora assured.

"But in order to accomplish what we need to, you need the power of waking." Yen Sid said.

"Uh, I'm a little out of the loop here, what's this Power of Waking stuff?" Theo asked.

"Basically...it's a power that can restore sleeping hearts." Sci-Twi said.

"We need it… so we can reawaken Ven from his sleep." Aqua added.

"Well it can't be gone forever. Maybe something'll trigger real soon." Goofy assured.

"Hmm." Ace said.

"How about an old bonk on the head?" Eddy asked.

"Hey, not funny." Sora said.

"Actually it could be something just as simple as that." Yen Sid said.

"Wait, you think so too?" Hope asked.

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think?" Al said.

"Eh, don't worry!" Eddy said. "I'll just go grab a mallet and -"

"Master...we're back." Mickey said as he and Riku entered the room.

"Your majesty!" Donald and Goofy cheered.

"Glad to see you two, though not so soon. How'd it go in the Realm of Darkness?" Hope asked.

"Well, we arrived there to look for the Aqua that Hoopa summoned to look for his bottle." Mickey explained. "I retraced her steps to that beach where you, Jexi, Sora and Riku ended up but...the trail ends right there."

"So we have no idea where she is?" Mark asked.

"Isn't there someone we can ask?" Hope asked.

"Unfortunately not. No one knows where Ventus is and Terra...he's been missing for a long time." Mickey said.

"Hmm… maybe we could use their Keyblades to track them? Like, maybe there's a wavelength shared or something?" Scarlet suggested.

"I'm not sure it works that way Scarlet." Hope said.

"If it did, don't you think we would've found them already?" Petra asked.

"Yeah, that makes sense. There's gotta be something we can do." Alkal said.

"Well, it's possible Aqua would be the key to finding Terra and Ventus." Riku said. "And as it so happens, when you all went back in time, you saved Aqua from falling to darkness."

"Hey guys… this may sound crazy but… what if Aqua goes into the realm of darkness with you so she can help locate her other self?" Hope asked.

"It seems plausible, but we could risk causing a time paradox." Leopardmon said. "Aqua, the decision is ultimately yours."

"Leopardmon is right. I mean, this is another you in there after all. You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable about it." David said.

"I can't go in there...at least not yet. Truth is...there is something I need to find in order to save Ven too." Aqua said. "Master's keyblade."

"What?" Hope asked.

"It's the only thing that can restore the place Ven is sleeping at." Aqua said. "I need it."

"Well then, where's it at?" Eddy asked.

"That's the thing...after all that happened with Galeem and Darkhon and the stuff before that, it just vanished." Aqua said.

"Maybe it left for help." Luffy said.

"That...might be the smartest thing you've said so far. We don't know much about the keyblades. It could have vanished cause it sensed the other Aqua was in trouble." Hope said.

"Hmm...that could be a possibility." Yen Sid said.

"So it's with the other Aqua?" Moltar said before sighing. "And just like that, we're back to square one."

"Well...not so. Aqua, Ventus and Terra traveled the worlds like we do. Maybe if me and Mickey retrace their steps...we might find a lead." Riku said.

"Bartolomeo...you and Cavendish were with the other Aqua in the realm of Darkness. What did she do before falling in?" Jexi asked.

"Well...she was trying to save a friend. Someone in darkness...Terra I think." Bartolomeo said.

"Good. But where was the fight?" Natsu asked.

"Something bright. Fluorescent...illuminating...Ah yes! Radiant Garden!" Cavendish said.

"Then that's where I'm headed." Riku said.

"Before you do...we have something for you to deliver to Lea and Kairi." Yen Sid said as a familiar bunny eared woman walked in.

"Special clothes and things for Lea and Kairi, desu!" Sheath said.

"Sheath?" X asked.

"Oh, that's right, you didn't know." Hope said. "See, after we took down Zavok, Sheath became Lea's partner."

"Really?" Mark said. "Huh. Well how about that."

"While Kairi and Lea have been training with the wizard Merlin, I have had Sheath remain here to help." Yen Sid said.

"Jexi, Blue boy, so nice to see you again, yes?" Sheath said.

"Yeah...same here. Hard to believe awhile back she tried to kill us." Dan said.

"Oh and who's this?" Sheath said noticing Ace, David, and Mark.

"They're our new friends. Meet Ace Neptune, David Ishihara, and that's Mark Anarchy." Hope said.

"Hi. Nice to meet you." David said with a bow.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Sheath." Mark said waving.

"Hello." Ace said before Sheath pulled them into a hug.

"So nice to meet new friends, Sheath happy, desu!" Sheath cheered.

"Yeah… she's a bit energetic, you'll get used to her." Hope said.

"Geep! Nononono…" Mark started muttering. "No like this close…"

"I like her already." Ace said.

"Yep. She's a good friend to have alright." David said.

"I will have Bartolomeo and Cavendish go with Mickey and Riku to deliver these garments to Kairi and Lea." Yen Sid said.

"Before we do Master, we ran into a bit of trouble in the Realm of Darkness. My keyblade was damaged, and Riku's Way to the Dawn got broken in half." Mickey explained. "So before we can do anymore dark dives, we'll need new ones."

"Ah, I see. I will outfit you with new blades as soon as possible." Yen Sid said.

"What? No fair, what about my outfit?" Sora asked.

"Oh we no forget you, desu." Sheath said pulling out a case from behind the desk.

"Provided by the good fairies, of course. These like your current ones have powers, so it took some time to make them." Yen Sid said as Sora went and changed out before emerging in all black with some red on his clothing.

"Not a bad look." Rarity said.

"I would have to agree." Ace added.

"Sheath will also accompany you on your journey, if you are ready to proceed." Yen Sid said.

"Yay! Adventure with friends makes Sheath happy, Desu!" Sheath said.

"Hold on, Master Yen Sid. There's still one more thing we need to discuss." David said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Yen Sid asked.

"Right. This girl is Naomi. For some reason...she knows of things that she shouldn't in this age." Sheer said.

"What? What do you mean?" Sachiko asked.

"She mentioned the book of prophecies." Sheer explained.

"Hmm...this is something interesting." Yen Sid said.

"Not to be rude to ask but… what's the Book of Prophecies?" Theo asked.

"Sigh...if we're going to continue travelling together...I may as well tell you all a bit of history I witnessed here during my long life." Sheer said. "Many years ago, there was a small town bathed in light. It was called Daybreak Town. Within it were all keyblade wielding warriors. And leading them was a Master of Masters." he began. "Now this master...he had six followers. The Unicorn, Ira. The serpent, Invi. The bear, Aced. The leopard, Gula. The fox, Ava. And the cloaked one, Luxu. The first five were Masters in their own right and lead five unions to divide out the keybladers. Luxu, he was picked by the master as his own special apprentice. The town prospered for many many years...until one day...the Master of Masters vanished. A rift soon formed between the first five as it soon lead to fighting. See...this story is the origin of the First Keyblade War."

"But one of them didn't want this to happen, did they?" Ace asked.

"Yes. The fox, Ava, she was one who did not care for such violence. So before he disappeared, the Master gave her a special role. She would gather keybladers and form a secret group, the Dandelions." Sheer said. "Once the war started, she and them fled. All of them losing the memories of the town they lived and scattering across the universes, never returning to their home of origin ever again. And the war...the four foretellers that fought there vanished and many lost their lives. See...you've actually seen the battlefield before. The Keyblade Graveyard."

"So you're saying their home was…" Ace started.

"Destroyed. As with all wars." Hope said. "But how does this connect to the book of prophecies, Sheer?"

"The book of prophecies...a special book that told of the future. See...it predicted all of the events all the way up to that keyblade war...and it was written by the master of masters himself." Sheer said.

"Is that why the witch wants it? Or is there a bigger plot to it?" Ace asked.

"Who knows? All we know is that its connected to Naomi somehow, and we need to find out why." Hope said.

"Wait...what about Luxu? What happened to him?" Sugarcoat asked.

"Luxu...he left the war torn lands with only two things. The keyblade known as No Name and a black box." Sheer said.

"That box must be what Maleficent is looking for." Shoji theorized.

"You think that black box is holding the book?" Emo asked. "It would make sense that the special apprentice would protect something like that."

"Actually...there's no way of knowing. See...only the Master of Masters and Luxu knew what was truly inside the chest. No one else outside them knows." Sheer said.

"Well… I bet maybe Naomi knows." Hope asked.

"I doubt it...but it is strange she would know about the book when it hasn't been mentioned in years. No common girl in this modern age could know that knowledge." Sheer said.

"Unless somebody told her and then blocked the memory off." Mark suggested.

"Yes...that is the most likely possibility." Sheer said.

"So it falls to you all to help Sora and Naomi with their paths. You must find a way for Sora to gain the power of waking, and help Naomi remember her recollection of the book of prophecies." Yen Sid said.

"And it sure won't be left unrecorded!" Jiminy said appearing. "I'll be here to chronicle the adventure every step of the way."

"To mark the beginning of this journey Sora, I have something for you." Yen Sid said making a purple heart shaped charm pendant. "That is a Heartbinder. Think of it as a good luck charm. You have the power to connect with others, and that makes the gift stronger. It will allow you to call on allies from journeys past in elemental forms."

"Sweet…" Theo said.

"Looks like there's one already stored in there." Sci-Twi said.

"I know." Sora said activating it as a familiar dog like dream eater appeared.

"Aw...a Meow Wow." Naomi said.

"Oh my...goodness!" Ace said as he petted Meow Wow. "He's so cute!"

"Well then, I guess we should be off!" Mickey said.

"Adventure calling, desu!" Sheath cheered as everyone bowed. Then, everyone then took a close listen in.

"May your heart be your guiding key." They heard Yen Sid say.

"See? He does say that before we go." Goofy said.

"But that isn't where I heard it before." Ace said.

Later on the Galaxy King…

A ringing was heard as they got on.

"Sora, your pants are ringing." Asta said.

"Huh?" he said before picking up the gummiphone Riku had given him as it rang. "How do I make it stop?"

"Press this." Simon said tapping on the green phone icon as it showed two chipmunks.

"Yes! The test was a success!" they cheered.

"Chip and Dale?" Jeremie said.

"We were just testing out the new gummiphone...a device that can communicate with people across the worlds and universes!" Chip said.

"Chip, Dale, it's good to see you again." Roy said.

"So, why are you calling us?" Hope asked.

"We just told ya. Try to keep up. We're saying you can do many things with this device. Such as…" Dale said as the connection changed to someone familiar.

"Keep in contact with your allies." he said.

"Zexion?!" Hope said.

"No...My name is Ienzo. Look, Aeleus is here too." he said pointing to the guard behind him who silently turned away. "I know you and Roxas had some history but you can look the other way." Ienzo said as Aeleus just walked away.

"Zexion, Ienzo's nobody. You beat Zexion and Lexaeus, Ienzo and Aeleus come back. Found both in lab." Sheath said.

"Yes. Because you all defeated our nobodies, we were able to be recompleted and are no longer on Xemnas's….or rather Xehanort's….side." Ienzo said.

"Oh, that makes sense. Sorry." Hope said.

"It's alright. The point being, we have friends we want to bring back as well, and to do that, we must work together." Ienzo explained. "See...during our look into Ansem the Wise's research, we've made a discovery. Apparently we've discovered that there is another heart inside of Sora's."

"Another heart? That… that's Roxas!" Sunset realized.

"Yeah. It has to be. It's just like how Kairi is housing Namine." Sora nodded.

"It does seem possible. Roxas was needed to revive Sora's memories. So his data would have had to be included." Ienzo said.

"So there's a chance we can bring him back?" Cat Noir asked.

"As of this moment, I am unsure. There is still a plethora of questions to be answered." Ienzo said.

"Well… if we want answers, there is one place we can go for them." Hope said.

"Yeah! Twilight Town!" Rainbow realized.


	3. Twilight Town

"Wow….back in Twilight Town...it's been so long." Sora said looking around.

"Place hasn't changed a bit. Wonder if Hayner, Pence and Olette are doing okay?" Hope asked.

"Huh?" Ace asked seeing familiar white creatures pop out. "Dusks!"

"Oh, Jesus!" Theo cringed. "Are those actually nobodies like Xigbar?"

"I guess you could consider these their grunts." Ace said as his keyblade transformed into a bow of ice. "Keyblade Form 2: Diamond Dust Bow!"

"Let's take care of them fast!" Rainbow said summoning Earthshaker and moving at lightning speed, knocking the Dusks around.

"I got you!" Ace called firing arrows at some of them, freezing them in place. "Theo!"

"On it!" Theo said finishing them off.

"Let's hope they cool off and leave us alone for a bit." Ace said.

"Yeah. Also, Theo?" Mark asked. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't use the Lord's name in vain. Thank you."

"Yeah well….I'd say the dusks were the least of our worries!" Theo said as they saw a large black swarm of Shadows chasing some of the townsfolk.

"That's a Demon Tide." Jexi said.

"Demon Tide? What's that?" David asked.

"Normally Heartless move independently...but there are rare instances...where they work and combine into a powerful group. That's a Demon Tide!" Jexi said.

"Heeey, guys!" a voice called as they saw Hayner, Pence and Olette running their way. "Mind getting this thing off our backs?! Thanks!" Hayner said as they ran past them.

"Don't worry, we're on it!" David said.

"But first we have to slow that thing down somehow." Ace said.

"Not a problem. David?" Hope asked.

"Right. Though, unless you can move in stopped time, it would be best if you hold onto me for this." David said.

"Okay!" Sheath said as everyone grouped up on David.

"Zone Speed: The World!" David shouted. Time then stopped as the Demon Tides erratic movement slowed to a crawl.

"And now to test out this new Heartbinder Yen Sid gave me." Sora said clutching his hand near his chest. "As one!"

Meow Wow popped into the action as Sora got on. They then bounced around as Meow Wow inflated with each bounce, and then deflated by blasting forward, slamming into the tide. "David, restart time, I've got something for this thing!" Sora called.

"And now...Time flows again." David said. The demon tide felt the damage caused by Sora's Meow Wow ballon. Meow Wow then inflated bigger and bigger until he burst, causing hundreds of dream eaters to swarm out and fight back against the demon tide as it then went and fled the town.

"And don't come back!" Hagakure called.

Hayner, Pence and Olette then came back. "Nice fightin'! Thanks guys." Hayner said.

"No problem, all in a day's work." Hope said.

"It's been ages since we last saw you guys." Sora added.

"It hasn't been that long." Pence said. "So if you guys are back, does that mean weird stuff's going down again?"

"You could say that. We came here looking for a guy named Roxas." Starlight explained.

"The one from the….other Twilight Town." Tails said.

"In that case...best bet would be the old mansion past the woods." Olette said.

"That's right, weren't we able to go to Other Twilight Town from there last time?" Erica asked.

"Wait, there's another town just like this one? I'm getting paranormal vibes here." Sero said. "What do you think David?"

"Mm-hm. Definitely." David said.

"We can show you the place if you want so you can get your Paranormal Investigator cap on, David." Hope offered.

"Sounds like a job for us." David said.

So the group took the secret passage through the sewers and into the forest. Though upon arriving, they saw monkey like heartless in the trees.

"Hmm?" Simon said as he looked closely. "That little rat is in trouble!"

"I got it." Theo said shooting away the monkey like heartless in the trees. Soon as they were gone, the small rodent climbed down revealed to be a small blue furred rat. "There...nice and safe." he said as they continued only for the rat to climb on his head. "Huh?" he said before he pulled on his hair, moving his arms. "Hey! I'm not a robot y'know!"

"Theo, what the heck are you doing?" Hiyoko asked.

"It's not me! The rat on my heads controlling me by pulling my hair!" Theo said as his body bent down and picked up some fruit.

"I think he wants you to pick up the food from the cellar." Goofy said.

"Wait a sec… I've seen this before." Leonora said.

"Yeah, me too." Lemon said going to Theo. "Excuse me, but your name wouldn't happen to be Remy, would it?"

The rat, who was named Remy, nodded in answer.

"I knew it!" Lemon said. "Guys! This rat is Remy, one of the best chefs in the biz!"

"Wait, so you're saying this rat is a chef?" David asked. "Now I've seen everything."

"He's from Ratatouille, one of my favorite Pixar movies when I was growing up." Ace said.

"So he was just trying to gather up fruit for a recipe when the heartless attacked, eh?" Theo asked as Remy nodded. "Well, why didn't you say so? We can help pick up all this fruit."

After gathering the fruit for Remy, the group then continued to the old mansion sitting just outside of Twilight Town.

"Well, here we are. The old mansion." Hope said.

"Wow." Litty said.

"Inside this mansion is a DTD computer, linked to a transport system that will take us to the other Twilight Town." Erica explained.

"It's really that simple?" Izuku asked.

"Yup. and I can access it no problem." Jeremie said. "Stand back and let me work."

Inside the mansion, Jeremie tried to access the computer terminal,but then came the problem.

"Strange...I can't access the data." Jeremie said.

"Did ya try turning it off and on?" Eddy suggested.

"Uh, I'm not sure that'll work." Hope said before they heard Sora's Gummiphone ring.

"Oh, it's another call from Ienzo." Sora said picking up. "Hello, Ienzo. What's up?"

"I just found something strange. Someone tried to access one of our off world networks." Ienzo said.

"Oh, that was us, our bad." Rainbow said. "We were trying to get to the other Twilight Town to find Roxas, we didn't know you put protection on it."

"Hmm. A town made of data. I see. In construction of such a town, it would have had to have held Roxas' data as well." Ienzo said.

"So there might be a way to revive Roxas, put him in the other Twilight Town, and rematerialize him in the real world." Jeremie theorized.

"There is a problem with that." Ienzo said. "Two things would be needed to bring Roxas back. His heart...and a body."

"In other words… A replica." Sectonia said.

"Hey yeah. We ran into one of those in Castle Oblivion. It acted just like Riku and even looked like him." Gray said.

"Hmm. Replicas...that might work. However the one who did the project, Even, though you all knew him as Vexen, has not been seen in some time. But I might be able to come up with something through his research." Ienzo said.

"Alright, we'll keep you posted on the progress we make for Roxas on our end." Hope said. "And Ienzo? Thanks for helping us out with this."

"Oh no, it is my pleasure." Ienzo said. "I will notify you when I have discovered something in Even's research. We will speak again soon."

"Alright, talk later. Bye Ienzo." Sora said as he hung up.

So, with the data gathered, the groups exited the mansion and headed back to down, but then suddenly…

"So… you think you can bring Roxas back?" a familiar voice asked as everyone turned to see Ansem kneeling against the gate wall.

"Ansem! Seeker of Darkness!" Pit said before another figure emerged from the dark corridor.

"And Xemnas too?" Zephyr said.

"Roxas is someone who should have never even existed in the first place. What you seek is impossible." Xemnas said.

"Impossible doesn't exist in our vocabulary. Or did you guys forget already?" David asked.

"Besides, Roxas DOES exist. His heart is inside my heart." Sora said.

"And where exactly do you plan to put him?" Ansem said.

"Well, thats easy. We put him inside the other Twilight Town, then place him in a replica, boom! Key of Destiny, home in time for Sea Salt Ice Cream pops." Rainbow said.

"Are you even listening? The other Twilight Town is just data." Ansem said.

"A heart can live anywhere. Even inside data. And beings of data...they have hearts just as much as we do." Aelita said.

"That's right. We were able to exist because people believed in us, you are fools to not understand." Tsuki added.

"And besides, you two are ones to talk." Hope said. "You're Xehahort's body and mind. It didn't seem like you couldn't coexist at first. But here you both are now."

"Then by all means. Try." Ansem said.

"Nothing would bring us more joy than Roxas's return." Xemnas said.

"So you can just use him again? Yeah, I don't think so." Sunset said.

"Still so blind. A nobody is simply a being that is left behind. They cannot exist. There is only one way to bring Roxas back, and that is to give up your heart as well. Sora, have you finally decided to call upon the darkness?" Xemnas said.

"You're kidding yourselves, we would never let him do that." Lacy said.

"Even if it seems like there's no other way but to let Sora fall to Darkness, we won't give up until we find a better way, no matter how hard it is." Hope said. "Besides, its like you always say, Kaito."

"The impossible is possible. All you have to do is make it so." Kaito said.

"Hmm...but the shadows are never too far away." Ansem said as several Neoshadows and Dusks appeared.

"Now...set your heart free." the two said at once before vanishing.

"Damn cowards." Ace said before summoning his keyblade.

"Well then, guess we'd better prove those two twins wrong." Theo said.

"Let's do it. Keyblade Form 3: Gaia's Wrath Chain Axe!" Ace called as Summoner's Oath turned into a whip with an axe blade attached.

"It's not darkness, not if it helps him!" Sora said as the group fought the armada.

"Looks like you need punishing." Ace said wrapping his whip around a few trapping them.

"Let's finish this." Omnimon said finishing off the remaining enemies.

"Looks like that's all of them." David said.

"Yeah. Why don't we head back to town?" Ace said.

"Yeah, good idea." Hope said as they returned to town and saw another familiar face near a Bistro.

"Hey, isn't that…" Aqua asked.

"It is! Uncle Scrooge!" Donald called getting the billionaire's attention.

"Ah, How nice to see you all again. I haven't seen some of ya since helping with my ice cream planning. Oh...which reminds me. I got a little something." he said showing them a box. Opening it, they saw a cake.

"Cake!" Stoj said as the hat shook a bit on Scrooge's head.

"Oh uh...the chef wants me to clarify it's not a cake but a Fruit aux tartes. Oh...no use hiding it. Meet...Little Chef." Scrooge said lifting his hat to reveal Remy.

"Hm? Hey, it's the rat we helped before." Leonora said.

"Aye. That's right. See...this little guy works for me as the chef of my bistro here." Scrooge said.

"Really? So that's why he was gathering fruit out in the forest." Hope said.

"An' he was very kind to repay saving his life by making that tart for you all." Scrooge explained.

"Aw, thanks Remy." Indigo said as Remy rubbed his head.

"Y'know, if you happen to find any other ingredients in yer travels, bring em back here so Little Chef can cook up some meals for ye." Scrooge said.

"You got it. We'll keep an eye out." David said.

"So, sora… about what Ansem and Xemnas said. I know for a fact that they're wrong." Hope said. "If there's a way to bring Roxas back besides falling to darkness, then I believe in the possibility there is."

"So do I, there's always a way, and we will find it. May your heart be your guiding key." Ace said.

"We have GOT to find out where you picked that up, Ace." Sci-Twi giggled.

"It's not really that big of a deal is it?" Ace asked as he blushed a bit.

"It kinda is." Goofy said.

"Well, let's focus on traveling around and helping Naomi and Sora get their power and memory back. And maybe find a couple tournament competitors along the way." Hope said.

"Yeah, good call. How we looking on worlds sighted so far, Mari?" Rainbow asked.

"Well, besides Olympus and Twilight Town, two new ones have popped up. The Toy Box, and The Kingdom of Corona." Mari said pulling up a hollow map showing the two new worlds.

"Toy Box...It's Toy Story!" Ace said.

"Slow down there Ace. Why don't we let Sora decide where we should go next?" Hope asked.

"Hmm...well...Toy Box does sound interesting...so we can head there first, then the Kingdom of Corona." Sora said.

"Then it's settled. Toy Box, here we come!" Gemini cheered.

"Woohoo!" Ace cheered.


	4. Toy Box

In a city on the brink of destruction, three powerful warriors fought for one girls life against thousands of massive robotic weapons called the Gigas.

One of these warriors consisted of calm, collected Yozora, as he drew his magic crossbow as it destroyed a few of as he sliced through a few more. His comrades, Magia and Aegis, launched powerful magic and barriers from their blades to protect Yozora as he made his way to the girl who stood underneath the vortex that was causing the city's destruction. Yozora reached out to the girl's hand before a Gigas grabbed her as Magia and Aegis ran up behind him as he readied his crossbow and fired causing the screen to white as it showed the title VERUM REX along with a standard edition and deluxe edition of the game with Yozora leaning on the stairs with his sword and crossbow.

It turns out, the world of VERUM REX is a very popular game and toy series. The game sells world wide along with all three types of Gigas. A commercial for it was being aired on a television this very moment.

And who was watching it, perhaps? That question was answered as the TV shut off suddenly.

"Ah!" a green dinosaur toy suddenly realised. "I was watching that."

"Oh, sorry." A cowboy toy holding a building block said. "But this is no time for television, Rex." He said walking by.

"Gotta say though, that Gigas was pretty impressive huh?" A Pig Piggy bank said.

"Really? I liked Yozora most." Rex replied.

At that moment the cowboy saw dark wisps forming as he then tackled the piggy bank and Rex out of plain sight.

"Woody, what gives?!" the piggy bank asked as another toy dropped into view, this one was an astronaut like toy.

"Are they back?" The Astronaut asked as he crouched down next to them.

The question was answered when a band of Heartless came into view on the floor.

"Alright guys, today we show those masked intruders who's boss." Woody assured. "Is everyone in position?"

"Wait, hold on! I don't think I'm emotionally prepared!" Rex warned.

"Would you calm down? Don't worry, I got ya covered." the piggy bank assured. Woody then glanced over to a few other toys across the way. Everyone was ready for action.

"It's go time." the astronaut said.

Underneath the bed…

"Wow. What a wonderful parking spot we picked." Emo said rolling his eyes.

"It sure was a good place to pick, but hey… does anyone feel different somehow?" Connie asked as they came out into the room.

"Uh… why's everything so big?" Hagakure asked.

"Pretty sure it's the other way around. We got shrunk." Robin said.

"Not just that, look at me!" Al said as she looked like a chibi figure.

"What the heck?! Why do I look like an action figure?!" Theo asked as everyone looked like toys.

"Well of course. All to protect the world order." Donald said.

"Well since this world is based on Toy Story, it does make sense we would look like toys." Ace said.

"Gawrsh…" Goofy said looking at where the heartless spawned. "Who's gonna protect the Order from them?"

"Heartless!" they shouted.

As they charged to the heartless, the others were getting ready.

"Alright, we go on three." Woody said. "One, two…"

"Wait!" the astronaut said as wings popped out of his back to block them.

"What are you doing?!" Woody asked before seeing the group. "Huh? Who are those guys?"

"We'll talk later. For now, we gotta clean up these guys." David said.

"Yeah. Sora, Tea Time!" Ace said.

"Right! Here goes!" Sora said. "Attraction Flow!" he said creating several tea cups. "Mad Tea Cups!"

Using the famous ride, Sora, Donald and Goofy played bumper cars with the heartless, bashing them about. It wasn't long before all of them were eliminated.

"Look at em all. Are they new?" the piggy bank asked as Woody and the others came up.

"Ah, wait!" Rex said. "They all look familiar! I know this…they're, uh…"

"Rex, look here! This one's Yozora, the real deal!" the piggy bank said near Sora.

"Huh? But my name's Sora." Sora said as a laser was pointed at him.

"Careful. For all we know the intruders sent them." the astronaut said.

"Yozora!" Rex said hugging Sora cutting off his focus. "I can't believe it either, look at how many icons there are in one place!"

"Wait… this dino knows us?" Gray asked.

"Of course I do!" Rex said excitedly. "Just look everyone! The Straw Hat Pirates, Fairy Tail, even Megaman X and characters from the Danganronpa games!"

"Slow down there, Rex." Woody intervened. "We don't know them."

"But we can trust them, they're here with Yozora, his brands the number one selling in the whole country!" Rex replied.

"He's right, I bet Andy's mom must've bought em all or maybe won em in some sweepstakes or something." the piggy bank added.

"Hamm's right. Did you see how easily they took care of the intruders?" Rex asked. "I bet they're here to find out why all our friend's our missing, and why Buzz's laser actually started lasering."

"Hmm." Woody thought.

"Gotta be smart here, Woody." Buzz whispered.

"Right. So you all are...Andy's new toys?" Woody asked.

"Not really sure how we'd all be affordable, but… yeah, I think that's about right." Hope nodded.

"But we are here to help you all any way we can." Ace said.

"Well in that case, you're all okay in my book." Woody nodded. "My name's Woody. Put er' there." he said as Sora shook his hand.

"My names…" Sora began.

"Yozora! And he's with his super sidekicks, Magia and Aegis!" Rex said.

"Actually, their names are Sora, Donald and Goofy." Hope corrected. "And were his friends. Hope the Victor is my name."

"Ohh! I know him! He's part of the hero force five collection!" Rex said. "You can see his with his friends, Jexi the Hunter, Ace Neptune, David Ishihara, and Mark Anarchy!"

"Yes, those are our names, it's nice to meet you all." Ace said as Rex shook each of their hands.

"Well… my name is Buzz Lightyear." Buzz introduced cautiously.

"Call me Hamm, its a real honor." Hamm said.

"And I'm Rex!" Rex said. "I'm your biggest fan. In fact, I've actually been playing VERUM REX for months now. I got you up to Level 47. But that Bahamut boss is sure tough. I just can't get past him."

"No surprise. He would be near impossible to get past in any game, right David?" Hope asked.

"Yep. He's the most powerful summon for a reason." David said.

The other toys made their appearances, such as Sarge and his troops, and the Alien Trio.

"All troops, at attention Sir!" Sarge saluted with his platoon as the aliens gathered around the group.

"Strangers." The first said.

"From the outside." The second said.

"Welcome." The third one said.

"They really are all toys. This is just too awesome." Theo said.

"To meet some of the characters from one of my favorite movies, it's like a dream." Ace said excitedly.

"Excuse me." Buzz piped in. "The way that you battled those intruders before, it seems like you know them well. Have you battled them often?"

"Very often. Those intruders are called Heartless." Sci-Twi said.

"The bad guys!" Donald added.

"Have they been around long?" Christy asked.

"Actually...those Heartless didn't materialize until all our friends vanished." Buzz said.

"Well that can't be a coincidence." Alice said.

"Yeah, it just clicks." Hope said.

"So that explains why this room is nearly empty. Not all of the toys that were here are filling this space." Shoji theorized.

"You're right on the nail. But it wasn't always this lonely." Woody explained. "One day we woke up, and we were the only toys left here. Nobody has heard from Mom, Molly or Andy. And we keep waiting for Andy to come home."

"It sounds like you really care about him." Connie inquired.

"Andy is the best friend any toy could ever have." Woody said.

"Well then, say no more." Hope said. "We came at the right time."

"Besides the heartless, were there any other things that happened before we got here?" Sunny asked.

"Well...now that you mention it...with them was a man in a black coat. Besides you guys, he's the only other toy we've seen." Buzz said.

"Black coat… so they are here." Sci-Twi realized.

"When is the Organization ever not involved with anything?" Sunset asked.

"Listen, guys, that toy you saw is very dangerous. If you'd let us, we can go after him and look for any info on Andy and your friends." Hope said.

"I appreciate the gesture… But this is our problem too." Woody said. "We've got to work together."

"Works for me. Welcome aboard." David said.

"Great! So... where do we start?" ZS asked.

"Sarge! Any word from the recon team?" Woody asked Sarge.

"We've triangulated where the enemy's coming from. Intel places them...at Galaxy Toys!" Sarge said.

"Then that's gotta be where the Organization is spawning all the heartless. If we go there, I'm sure we'll find some answers, right?" Connie asked.

"You're right. Everyone, follow me." Woody said. "It just out the window and down the roof. Then we head to Galaxy Toys just down the street."

"You seem pretty sure about going out, Cowboy. But shouldn't we stay and keep waiting for Andy?" Buzz asked.

"Uh… I think those two things may be related. Like Hope and Alice said, this isn't just a coincidence." Mark said.

"They're right Buzz, and we've tried waiting. If we go with them, we may get answers. You with me?" Woody asked.

"To infinity and beyond." Buzz said.

"Then let's get going." Hope said.

Following Woody, the group made it to Galaxy Toys, which was a massive toy store. Inside were tons of outlets and shops, making it the largest store ever conceived.

"Whoa, look at his place!" Rainbow said. "The toy stores and malls back home have got nothin on this!"

"Tell me about it. Akihabara has got nothing on this." David said.

"Well, we are the same size as the products." Double D pointed out.

"This is awesome." Ace said.

"Hey guys, look! It's those Gigas things!" Luffy said as they saw the iconic robots on display.

"Awesome!" Chopper said.

"They're even more impressive up close." Mahiru said taking pictures of them.

"Hey, why aren't they movin like you guys?" Ibuki asked touching them.

"Probably because they haven't figured it out yet." Woody replied.

"Wait… They're mechs, aren't they?" Mayumi asked.

"Yeah… that can explain why they aren't moving like Woody and the others. Bummer that they can't move on their own." Ibuki said.

"I can make it move." a voice said as they saw a familiar figure appear on the capsule machine.

"It's him… that's the young version of Xehanort that almost put me to sleep permanently!" Rainbow realized.

"So flattered you remember me." he said snapping his fingers as Heartless entered the Gigas mechs activating them.

"Mayumi, you know what to do." David said.

"Just leave it to me." Mayumi said as she made her way to an unoccupied mech.

Meanwhile, one of the red gigas looked to smash Hamm.

"Hamm, look out!" Kendo called as Sora, Donald and Goofy blocked the incoming punch as Woody got him out of harm's way.

"See how dark hearts bring these toys to life. Just like Heartless and Nobodies." Young Xehanort said.

"Why are you doing this?" Jesmon said.

"We are missing a darkness we wish to reclaim. That is why we made a copy of this world and pulled those hearts apart." Young Xehanort said.

"A copy?" Sectonia asked.

"How long can you all handle the strain, I wonder?" Young Xehanort asked as he vanished. The Gigas then went on the attack as everyone scattered.

"Mayumi, any time would be a good time to help!" Hope called.

Suddenly a blast was fired onto the Gigas mech.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Mayumi said.

"Alright! Have a taste of your own medicine, you giga-garbage cans!" Ochako cheered.

"Especially...when it's from something like you." Mayumi said firing blasts from her own Gigas.

"Yeah, Mayumi! Pacific Rim those suckers!" Alkal cheered.

It wasn't long before the Gigas were deactivated.

"So they were being piloted remotely?" Buzz asked. "So it wasn't just an accidental mode switch."

"Sorry you had to see that." Mayumi said as she got off.

"No, it's alright." Buzz said.

"I'm confused a little." Woody said. "That guy in the coat said he made a copy of this world. What does that mean?"

"It probably means he split the world in two. Your friends in one and us in the other. Only one is real and the other just very convincing." Sci-Twi said.

"You can't be serious." Buzz said.

"Well, when you've seen the things we've seen… it's kinda hard to believe they're not real." Sunset said.

"Buzz, I know it's hard to believe, and you've got all the rights to believe that were crazy but… the things we've seen on our adventures, it's hard not to believe they're real." Kendo said.

"Guys...Hamm, Rex, and the Aliens are gone!" Leviathan said.

"Great… during all the confusion, the Heartless must've taken them to the other floors." Hope said.

"Then we must pursue them!" CP declared. "To the stairs!"

"Uh, Cap? Wouldn't it be easier to just use that?" Hagakure said pointing to the capsule machine and its rails.

"...Right. To the capsule machine!" CP responded.

Using the capsule machine, the group ascended to the second floor and into the action department.

"Look at all the monster toys in here. Sorta reminds me of all the stuff in Akihabara." Hope said.

"Yeah but these weren't made in Japan. Well...most of them weren't." Dan said.

"Look at the ones over there." Ace said pointing to life sized figures of Odin, Bahamut, and Ifrit on display. "Eidolons."

"Says here they're from the Dissidia Final Fantasy collection." Pit said.

"Oooh, what about this one?" Steven asked looking at a large dragon like monster with four legs and some sort of castle strapped to it. Suddenly it radiated darkness and started moving.

"Steven, look out!" Garnet called.

"Wha? Whoa!" Steven called putting up his shield just in time.

"I've heard of dragons in castles, but this is ridiculous!" Sir Saiyan said. "Arm yourselves!"

Buzz was hesitant at first, but aimed his laser and readied for battle.

"Buzz? You sure?" Sora asked.

"If it wanted to play nice, it should've leaved my friends alone." Buzz said.

"Good choice of words." Lin said. "Beast Blaster!" She called firing energy blasts in the shape of lion heads at the possessed toy.

"There's two more!" Hope said. "Everybody split up and take each one down!"

"I've got this one!" Flamberge said heading towards another Supreme Smasher. "Franny, gimme a hand!"

"I'm on it!" Francisca said.

"I shall join as well." Zan said.

"Together!" Flamberge said. "Crimson Shower!" she called rapidly thrusting her sword in fiery bolts.

"Icicle Rain!" Francisca called sending icicles from overhead.

"Prepare to be cleansed!" Zan said as a magic aura formed around. "As the harmoniums of Asgard sound, their melody stirs the ancient lightning to wake." She chanted as a lightning shaped dragon appeared. "Dragon Bolt!"

All three struck the monster as a puppet like heartless was forced out.

"Hey! Something just popped out of that toy!" Theo said. "Looks like that puppet heartless is controlling the toy. Jexi, you know anything about this stringer?" he asked.

"No...just that it's as good...as gone!" he said delivering a punch to it, destroying it. "So the toys are being controlled by these things."

"Since they're controlling puppets, we'll call them Marionettes." Ace said.

"Great idea. Now, let's find those missing friends of ours." Undyne said.

"Undyne, Behind you!" Papyrus said as another Supreme Smasher was about to crush her.

"Uh oh…!" Undyne said.

"Somebody stop this thing!" they heard Rex scream as he was riding one of the bugs over head. It then slipped off the string steering it as it crashed into the Supreme Smasher and knocked the Marionette loose.

"Undyne, the Marionette, get it! Quick, before it possesses something else!" Hope called.

"I'm on it!" Undyne said as she summoned a spear and threw at the Marionette, destroying it.

"Nice save, Rex." Woody said.

"Yeah, Undyne would've been Fish food if you didn't save her." Sans added.

"I was amazing? Really?" Rex asked.

"So amazing we couldn't look away." Papyrus said.

"Yay, that makes me so happy!" Rex said.

"So, did you see any signs of Hamm or the aliens?" Hope asked.

"What do you mean? Did something happen?" Rex asked.

"Sirs!" they heard the sarge say as he appeared. "One of my men has found Hamm."

"Really? Where?" Lucy asked.

"At Babies and Toddlers. But after that, he went missing. Something must have happened." Sarge said. "He was radioing in about Hamm's location and found a girl with him, but right before that, I heard music and sonic interference."

"A girl? You think someone else is in here with us?" Woody asked.

"Could be a competitor, or something else." Hope said.

"I suppose there's only one way to find out." David said.

"To Babies and Toddlers then. We can get through there from the vents." Woody said.

The group traveled through the air vents to Babies and Toddlers, where they found all sorts of kid like toys.

"Okay, so were looking for anything that makes music…" Hope said.

"Hey, I've got it! What about that frog orchestra over there?" Mina asked.

"Musical Toads...ah. Must be some toy for babies to keep them entertained." Elementa said.

"I think we can use this record player to make them play." Ace said as he and Sora started walking on it.

"Here, let me do it." Woody offered. "I'm great with Record Players."

"No, we got it." Sora said as they kept running as the toad orchestra started playing.

"Hmm. Wait... something's up with the tuba player." Brook said.

"Yeah, doesn't he sound a little off to anyone?" Hagakure asked.

"Hold on." Al said as she struggled to reach into the tube and pulled out one of the green soldiers. "I found the missing soldier!"

"Corporal!" Sarge said heading down as Al set him down gently. "You all right, son?"

"I think so…" he said.

"So, did you find Hamm?" Woody asked.

"I did. I also found a girl wandering around the department. She had witch clothing on. Before I could radio in about em, a giant hand grabbed me and stuffed me in there." Corporal said. "Whoever took Hamm and the Witch relocated them to another location, we have to hurry! Ack…" he then stumbled over.

"Not you. You're in no condition to fight. You'd best head back to the entrance to recover." Sectonia said.

"I'll move him back to the entrance. Good luck." Sarge said.

"A girl in witch clothing… it can't be a coincidence…" Theo thought out loud.

"Hey, I think I might've figured out where they're at, let's try that dollhouse." Hagakure said.

"A doll house? Oh yeah. They're one of those pop-ups that open." Sachiko said.

"Let's get it open." Hope said.

"Right!" Alkal said grabbing one side of the house. "Can I get some help please?"

"We're on it." Sora said as the group helped to open the dollhouse as Hamm walked out.

"Oh thanks. I thought I wasn't gonna get outta there. But the accommodations weren't all that bad." Hamm said.

"I agree…" a young girl in witches clothing said walking out. "Despite the imprisonment it wasn't bad. If only I could use spells to make it better… ah, Theo!"

"Hey, Ivy!" Theo said running up to her. "So it was you who Corporal Spotted!"

"You….you...idiot!" she said bonking Theo on the head.

"Ow! Hey, what did you do that for?!" Theo asked.

"Me? You're the one who ran off and left all of us worried!" Ivy said.

"Sorry… I had some stuff to do, so I left for this universe. Wait.. you guys did read the note I left, right?" Theo asked.

"You mean this?" Ivy said holding a horribly written on piece of paper.

"You wrote that?" Buzz asked.

"Yeah… I was trying to tell them I went out to uh...do something. But it slipped my mind my handwriting was horrible." Theo said.

"Ah, the follies of youth." Sir Saiyan sighed.

""Aw… what a tiny little house…" Donald said before something peeked in. "Huh?! Wak!"

"What is that?!" Hope asked seeing a large doll.

"You don't know? That's Angelic Amber, one of the best selling dolls." Ivy said.

"It's also the doll who pig-penned us!" Hamm said as everyone saw the Heartless symbol on its ears.

"It's being controlled!" Theo said.

"Hamm, you take cover." Woody said.

"Copy that, one stay in the dread and breakfast was enough for me!" Hamm said retreating.

Angelic Amber started to attack as the group was separated.

"Ivy, get outta here!" Theo said.

"Come on, it's a doll!" Eddy said. "What's it gonna do, blink us to death?"

The doll looked down at them before floating into the air and slamming back down, causing a shockwave.

"Yipes!" Eddy shouted, narrowly jumping over the blast. "Why do I always open my big mouth?!"

"Let's just take care of this thing." Shoji said.

"I've got this!" Crusadermon said. "Sachiko, lets go!"

"Right." Sachiko said. "For the record, Amber. You made us do this."

"Together, partner." Crusadermon said. "Fist of Athena!"

"Heavenly Wheel!" Sachiko said.

Both attacks forced the Marionette out of it as Sachiko went to finish it off.

"Lotus Flower!" Sachiko called.

The dark presence soon left Amber as she slumped over on the ground.

"Whew… that was close." Connie sighed.

"So, Theo… you want to introduce us to your Guildmate?" Pearl asked.

"Oh, right!" Theo said. "Everyone, meet Ivy. She's a witch from…" he began before Ivy hit him.

"Seems you aren't too keen on rules so let me remind you. No one is suppose to know about other worlds." Ivy whispered.

"Right, got it." Theo nodded.

"So, if she's a witch… why didn't she use any magic?" Lucy asked.

"Please...my magic is far too powerful to be comprehended by you mere humans." Ivy said.

"She actually lost the ability to use magic." Theo said before Ivy choked him.

"I can't believe you told them that." she growled.

"Still… The way she was taken control of… It's so disheartening…" Jesmon said. "I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

"What if any of us get taken over and attack you?" Buzz asked.

"Buzz, lay off. He's been through that once already. We all have." Omnimon said. "Being subjected to mind control and forced to fight each other. It actually happened not too long ago, either…"

"I see…" Buzz said. "It must be painful to remember. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to apologize for. Although, seeing this happen to good toys brings back those bad memories." Jesmon said.

"Jesmon…" Omnimon said.

"Guys look! A flying Saucer!" Denki said seeing a UFO.

"I think I know who that might lead us to." Woody said.

"Let's follow it, just to be sure." Alphamon said.

"Uh...it won't lead us to anything. Cause it's got something." Ivy said as they saw the aliens in its claw.

"The Aliens!" Hope said.

"Follow that saucer!" Ed shouted, running after the UFO.

The groups ran after the saucer and chased it into an outdoor section of Babies and Toddlers.

"It's getting away, somebody shoot it!" Flamberge called.

"Here we go!" X called as fired a charge shot at it. The shot shot it out of the sky and destroyed it, freeing the aliens. "Mission accomplished."

"Hey, you guys okay?" Hope asked the trio.

"We are back!" they said.

"Our ship is no more."

"Nirvana will not be reached."

"I'm sorry, did I just hear them say Nirvana?" Jiro asked.

"I don't think they're talking about the place you're thinking about." SE said.

"Sorry about your ride all things considered." Hope said.

"It is fine. We still have our new home." the aliens said. "The Chamber of Andy."

"And that's where we should be. We've spent enough time in this toy store. We should go back to Andy's Room." Buzz said.

"I understand. We can handle things here." Naomi said doing a head count. "Hold on… Rex. Where's Rex?"

"Is he the green dinosaur?" Ivy asked.

'Yeah." Naomi said.

"I saw him running towards the video games." Ivy said.

"Again?" David asked.

"Guess he's a little too obsessed with finding a way to beat Bahamut." Hope said.

"We better get up there and bring him back then." Gray said.

Heading into the Games section, the group saw the VERUM REX game for the first time, and laid their eyes on Yozora's picture.

"So thats the real Yozora…" Hope said. "He looks more like Riku than anything."

"You're right. I kind of do see the resemblance." Omnimon said.

"Well almost. Still how could they confuse Sora for him?" Jexi asked.

"It's strange though. How Yozora looks exactly like Riku kinda seems suspicious." Ace said.

"You're probably just overthinking it. I mean it's not like Yozora is a real guy or anything." Rose said.

"Not yet at least, but with the way the worlds work, we'll never know." David said.

"I mean...it could still be me. I got the black clothes and...uh…" Sora said.

"Yeah...don't push it." Ivy said. "And there's your buddy." Ivy said seeing Rex by the strategy guides.

"C'mon Rex, time to go." Woody said.

"Can't I get one of the strategy guides? I wanna know how to beat Bahamut!" Rex said.

"Well, if you wanna know, David''s got a helpful tip." Hope said.

"Really? What is it, Mr. Ishihara?" Rex asked.

"Me? Well...um….Go with an all out attack and….go for meteor?" David asked. "Oh, and make sure you heal regularly. His attacks are very devastating."

"Oh my gosh….why didn't I think of that sooner?" Rex said.

"Okay...we got lucky. So let's get out of here." Rainbow said.

"Oh...but you can't leave yet." a voice said as they saw Young Xehanort standing there. "There's still so much I need to observe."

"You got some nerve. Using heartless to possess toys, making them attack us? You really wanna stir up some bad memories for the Royal Knights?" Hope said. "What's the endgame for this anyway?"

"In this world...toys can have hearts. Besides...weren't you mouthing that even a lifeless being such as a puppet can have a heart to my other selves?" Xehanort said. "But if you're this bored...let's move to the endgame." he said as a Marionette took over Buzz.

Ah! One of em body jacked Buzz!" Hope said.

Buzz aimed his laser and prepared to fire at Woody, but Goofy blocked it.

"You jerk!" Rainbow said charging.

"Rainbow, don't!" Hope said.

"Still a headstrong fool." he said grabbing her as she charged and tossing her through a screen.

"Rainbow!" Zero called chasing after her.

"Sorry...but this is one player." Xehanort said.

"Did Xehanort just make a joke?" ZS said in confusion

"No joke...this is serious. In this world, Verum Rex is a video game...and Rainbow is going to play it." Xehanort said as the screen showed several Gigas mechs inside with Rainbow getting up.

"She's trapped inside the game!" Hagakure said.

"Sachiko, we'll keep Buzz busy! You gotta connect jump into the game and get Rainbow outta there!" Hope said.

"Hope, there's a bit of a problem with that." Sachiko said. "I could only Connect Jump because I had a half-cyber body. I still have hacker abilities, but not that one."

"You have hands don't you? Guide her out of there!" Dan said pointing to the video game controller.

"Worth a shot. Hold on, Rainbow. I'm coming!" Sachiko said heading for the controller. "This is not so easy when I'm this size, but here goes."

"Whoa...okay...weird." Rainbow said being guided against her will before being pulled into an unoccupied Gigas. "Aw yeah!" she said as she started firing from it.

"Yeah, go Sachiko! Get the high score!" Mina cheered.

Sachiko continued to help Rainbow defeat the Gigas, but eventually there were too many.

"Oh come on, enough already!" Rainbow said. "Isn't there a player 2 or something?!"

"Hey, there's only one controller and I've got it. Be grateful I'm even helping you." Sachiko said.

"Sorry, sorry." Rainbow said. "Oh wait...what if…" she said pressing a button as it unleashed a bomb that took them all out. "Okay...that was pretty cool."

After the game was completed, a screen said that Rainbow emerged. "Thank goodness." she said. "So...where's Buzz?"

"Xehanort took him down a dark corridor." Jesmon said.

"Well, were not leaving him behind." Hope said. "Let's go find him."

"Problem, we don't know where he is." Woody said.

"Sir! I believe I have the location." Sarge piped in. "We sighted a portal in the vents above the kid corral."

"That must've been where he's gone to. Let us make haste!" David said.

Going according to Sarge's directions, the group found the portal and entered it, coming out in a dark space.

"There he is!" Hope said seeing Buzz float above with Young Xehanort in front. "And there's Young Xehanort."

"What do you want with my friend?" Woody asked.

"Look. Such tremendous darkness. All because he was ripped away from the boy he cared for most." Xehanort said.

"Meaning… we'll all end up like Buzz?" Woody asked. "If we don't...find Andy?"

"That's not true!" Jesmon said. "Distance doesn't matter. Andy is a part of their hearts, just as my fellow knights and comrades are a part of mine."

"So, you believe your friends are your power as well?" Young Xehanort asked. "Then if the light of friendship is one power...then the darkness of being alone is a power even greater. After all, darkness is the heart's true nature."

Jesmon was going to say something before Woody stepped forward.

"Whatever you're talking about, I don't care. Give Buzz back, then leave us alone!" Woody said.

"Or else what, toy?" Young Xehanort asked.

"Yeah, I am a toy, and a friend." Woody said. "My guess is that no one's ever loved you before. Because you know nothing about hearts and love. But Jesmon… he knows more about it than you ever do."

"He's right. There are hearts all around us, trying to connect. Your loneliness only made our connections stronger. Especially the bond between Woody and Buzz. That's the heart's true nature. To never, EVER let go. Wherever they are, Andy and the other toys haven't let go either." Jesmon said.

"Yeah, you can't keep us from Andy." Woody said. "We're going home, and taking Buzz with us!"

Jesmon started glowing at the proclamation. "Xehanort… You're so caught in the shadows, that you forgot about the light...that casts them!" he said as he emerged with giant swords on his hands, a tail, and his armor more spikier than before.

"Whoa, he changed!" Hope said.

"It's the X-Antibody!" Alphamon realized.

"Now is the time!" Jesmon said clearing the darkness as he rescued Buzz.

"Wh...Jesmon, everyone. How did I get here?" Buzz asked.

"Dunno. Maybe someone changed you to dark and stormy mode." Jesmon said.

"But I don't have a…" Buzz started before realizing. "Thank you, everyone."

"Hmm...this has been profitable...so as a parting gift...something to play with." Young Xehanort said vanishing as the world cleared of darkness as a large spaceship heartless flew over them.

"Whoa! That one's big!" Theo said.

"It's a big boss heartless!" Steven realized. "It must be… it must be… The King of Toys!"

"I like Sinistar, myself." Emo said.

"That's a fitting name for this monstrosity, Steven." Reflet said before turning to Jesmon. "Why don't you take the lead on this one?"

"You've got it. Let's go, everyone!" Jesmon said.

"Keyblade Form 4: Judgement Bolt Spear!" Ace called as Summoner's Oath took the form of a spear based on Ramuh's staff.

"Ivy, stay behind me. Don't want you getting hurt." Theo said.

"Maybe worry more about the giant heartless battleship than me." Ivy said.

The King of Toys began its attack, putting a shield up and spinning around as it fired missiles.

"Incoming!" CP shouted, dodging out of the way.

Jesmon took a bit of the attack. "My turn… Weltgeist!" he called as he struck at the ship with his Tactical Arms.

"Nicely done, Jesmon! Here goes!" Ace said as he jumped into the air as a silhouette of Ramuh raising his staff appeared behind him, and a surge of lightning blasted the King of Toys, stunning it. "Final Blow is all yours, Jesmon!"

"Got it. Kyuukyoku Senjin Seibaken!" Jesmon called as a giant blade emerged from his Digicore. He then charges at the King of Toys and slices through it. It then disappears as it exploded into darkness.

"You can't be a real King of Toys. A real king wouldn't be a spaceship." Hope said.

"So we're not calling it Sinistar? Eh, whatever." ZS said shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm?" Simon said noticing another Heartbinder that showed a pixel fist with a light blue color as he picked it up. "Sora, I found another Heartbinder." He said holding it out to him.

"Cool." Sora said taking it as he linked with it. "Wreck-It Ralph… that's the name of the person this heartbinder is linked to."

The others then went back to the lobby.

"Sorry we couldn't find a way to get you back to your own world, Woody. I know you miss Andy a lot." Hope said.

"Yeah...this is a doozy. Well, guess we'll just have to stick around a bit longer. So...you going after that guy in the hood?" Woody asked.

"Something tells me that's a road we can't follow you on." Buzz said.

"We're sorry about that, but once we take care of it, you all will be able to go back to Andy and your friends. It's a promise." Ace said.

"We'll take your word for it." Woody tipped his hat.

"Real shame you couldn't get your hands on Young Xehanort back there Rainbow." Gemini said.

"Don't make a big deal out of it. It's fine. I know he's gonna get what's coming eventually. Besides...my focus now is finding and saving Terra." Rainbow said.

"As for us Theo, don't you think we should head back to the guild now?" Ivy asked.

"No Ivy, I can't leave yet." Theo said. "I can't really explain what brought me to fight with these guys on their big adventure… but my heart's telling me I can't leave until all this is over. I have to stay with them."

"If you're interested, you can come with us if you're worried Theo might get hurt." Sunset said to Ivy.

"I'm not worried about this idiot. But just so you all will stop worrying about his stupidity, I'll come with you." Ivy said.

"Well then, we best be going then." Hope said.

"Off we go again." Jexi said.


	5. Kingdom of Corona

"_Why can't I go outside?" _The voice of a little girl said.

"_The outside world is a dangerous place filled with horrible people, you must stay here where it's safe. Do you understand flower?" _The voice of a grown woman asked as it then showed an 18 year old girl in a purple dress with blonde hair looking up into the night sky at the floating lanterns in the sky.

Some time later, the group is seen strolling down a path during a bright and sunny day.

"Wow...today feels sort of peaceful." Levy said.

"Yeah...I agree. We should stop sometime and have a picnic." Sora said.

"This world…" Azura said as she looked around as a tear flowed down her cheek.

"Azura, are you crying?" Lloyd asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm sorry, it's just this world almost reminds me of Valla." Azura said wiping her eyes as Kamui nudged against her. "Don't worry, Kamui, I'm fine."

"Wonder why we came here?" Ed asked.

"I'm sure we'll figure it out as we go. No sweating it." Natsu said.

"That's fine with all of us. As long as there's no Heartless." Donald said.

It was at this moment a young man was seen falling from a tall ridge before looking up as several Heartless jumped down. "Ah!" he screamed as he ran the groups way. "Make way! Make way! Make way!" he shouted running past them at the Heartless followed.

"...You just had to say it, didn't you?" Emo said.

"Not the time for your quips. Let's just take these guys out and save him." David said.

The man hid behind a rock as he smiled. "Say, since all of you guys know what you're doing, mind if I leave this all to you?" he asked.

"Sure. We can handle them. You just skedaddle." Theo said.

"You have my thanks. Whoosh. The horse was enough, I don't need any monsters on my tail." he said.

"Let us begin. Wait...what was enough?" Azura said.

"Oh nothing nothing. The names Flynn, Flynn Rider. Hey, look out, they look mad." he said as Azura turned around. "Slowly, slowly...and we're running." he said running off from the group.

"What a strange person." CP thought out loud.

"Indeed." Azura said summoning her Blessed Lance.

"Nevermind that, we have work to do." Mark said, bringing out his Cross Sword. "Bring it!" he shouted as he slashed one of the Heartless.

"Kamui, Aurora Beam!" Azura called as Kamui fired a beam from her mouth as it froze some of them. "Harmonious Wave!" She called launching a small tidal wave at them as they were washed away.

"Okay...looks like all of them. But where did Flynn go?" Sora asked.

"He fled." CP said.

"Thataway it looks like." Goofy said pointing down the path.

"But thataway's just a dead end." Sora said.

"Wait a minute." Azura said walking towards it and noticing a group of vines and moved them out of the way. "A secret path. He must've gone this way. Everyone, over here!"

"We're coming." Jexi said as they went down the path before seeing a hidden area where only a single tower stood. "A tower...all the way out here?"

"Maybe it's a hideout." Eddy suggested. "That guy's looks and talk screamed "conman"."

"I think he's more than that. He's gotta be a thief." Hope said. "I've hung around my brother enough to know one when I see one."

"Wait a minute, a tower hidden from people, Flynn Rider, this world is based on Tangled." Mari said just as a long rope of blonde hair was thrown down out of a window and climbing down from it was Flynn and the girl with blonde hair descending from it using her own hair. She stopped a few inches from the ground before gently touching down on foot in the grass.

"It's so soft. I'm free! I'm really free!" she said running around.

"Flynn!" Sora shouted.

"Ah, guys. You all came and just in time too." Flynn said.

"Who is this?" Azura asked as they saw the girl running around.

"I think that's Rapunzel." Sachiko said. "I mean… Who else do you know that has hair as long as that?"

"That would be her name and something tells me this is her first time outdoors. Give her a few minutes to get used to it." Flynn said.

"I can't believe I did this! I can't believe I did this." Rapunzel said excited then sad. "I can't believe I did this! What would mother think?"

"Just calm down, Rapunzel. Breathe, breathe…" Naomi said.

"Huh? Ah! Who are you people?" she said pointing a frying pan at them.

"I told you. My sidekicks." Flynn said.

"My name is Princess Azura." Azura said introducing herself. "And this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy."

"Wait, sidekicks?" Eddy said in annoyance.

"Just play along with it." Double D whispered.

"Azura, Sora, Donald and Goofy...I see. My name is Rapunzel." she said lowering her frying pan.

"Uh...a word?" Jexi said pulling Flynn aside to the group. "What the heck?"

"I know, I know. But see I promised I'd take her to the kingdom to see the flying lanterns festival, but there's a chance those monsters might come back and I need people who can handle the hard stuff. And all of you are experts when it comes to fighting." Flynn said.

"Not exactly all of us." Naomi said.

"Also, why'd you call us sidekicks? We saved you, remember?" Eddy added.

"He just explained why. He needs bodyguards to escort Rapunzel." Mayumi said.

"Yeah yeah. She gets it. She's clearly the brains of the group." Flynn said.

"In that case we'll help you." Ace said. "At least until we reach the kingdom."

"Done." Flynn said.

The group then set off down the path.

"I can sense it. Her heart's pulling her in all sorts of directions." Sheer said.

"Can you blame her? This is her first time outside in who-knows-how-long." David said.

"Her and Azura seem to be getting along really well." Roy said.

"Well, she did say this place was like Valla. Maybe Rapunzel reminds her of someone." Mark suggested.

She's feeling some sort of connection with Rapunzel?" X said.

"Most likely." Jago added.

"Since we have this piece...Naomi...have any of your memories started to come back?" Sheer asked.

"Well...only bits and pieces so far." Naomi said.

"Well let's try not to push her, they will come back to her in time." Philia said.

"It's fine. Besides...all I remember after the tragedy was a nice and cheerful place. It felt like a dream. And...I think I was...talking with someone while I was there." Naomi said.

"Hmm...interesting. I'll leave you be for now then." Sheer said as they came close to a large puffball.

"So...pretty." Rapunzel said getting close before it released seeds. However those seeds sprouted into heartless as the puffball was revealed as a large heartless.

"Heartless!" Aqua said.

Rapunzel ran up next to Azura, Sora, Donald, and Goofy as she held her hair in a bundle.

"Rapunzel?" Azura asked.

"I'm not afraid to face them." Rapunzel said.

"Okay...just be careful." Sora said. "Actually...this might be perfect. Attraction..Flow!" he said as a small little cart with three blasters appeared. "Blaster Blaze!"

"Now this looks fun." Natsu said as Sora, Donald and Goofy got in and started firing away at the spores, destroying them before balding the larger puffball and finishing it off.

"Whoa! Now that looked amazing and fun." Indigo said.

"Okay...let's push on." Rapunzel said as they kept going before they came across a strange looking flower.

"Okay...anyone else think that looks suspicious?" Flynn asked.

"Hmm. Let me check." Azura said walking over to it and examined it before turning to the group. "All clear." She said as they let out a held in breath before the flower started moving.

"Azura?" Hope asked seeing them turn into reaper like flower Dusks with scythes.

"Nobodies!" Azura said jumping back. "Flynn, take Rapunzel and go on ahead, we'll catch up with you when we're done here."

"No problem." Flynn said. "Knowing when to flee is one of my specialties."

Flynn then headed over to Rapunzel. "Time to go, blondie."

"But..." Rapunzel said.

"I wanna slug it out too, but my sidekicks can handle it." Flynn said.

"Okay...be careful." Rapunzel said as they took off.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." Azura said.

"Of course there had to be Nobodies!" Lacy said.

"Though...this kind we haven't seen before." Goofy said.

"It does look familiar somehow." Ace said.

"Anyone wanna give these guys a name?" Theo asked.

"No time!" David said.

"Right right, shooting em now…" Theo nodded transforming his keyblade into his Sagittarius Arrow and fired into them.

"Symbology...Fire Bolt!" Nina called as an astrology glyph appeared and launched scorching balls of flame as they homed in, causing the Reapers to run around a bit.

"Burn, you flower-dusk things!" Flamberge called setting the reapers and the field ablaze as the trio vanished.

"Little much, don't you think?" Theo asked.

"Sorry… I only know how to roast, can't really turn down my own flames." Flamberge rubbed her head.

Francisca sighed at this. "Frigid Damsel!" she called as she summoned ice spirits to cool off the flames.

"If Nobodies like these are involved, that can only mean the Organization is here with us." Todoroki explained.

"Yeah, they love hiding behind their pawns, don't they?" Bakugo asked. "Hey, why don't you has-beens stop hiding and come out!?" he called.

"Has beens? Now that is a bit harsh." a voice said as stepping out was someone familiar to the group.

"No way...You're…" Jexi said.

"I know you've met me but to others...my name is Marluxia." he said.

"Shouldn't you be dead?" Roy asked.

"Check out his eyes. They're like Xehanort's." Rainbow said.

"Which means he's one of Xehanort's vessels." Sectonia said.

"Sectonia...it feels wonderful to see you again. Well, the completed you at least." Marluxia said.

"Completed me? What are you talking about?" Sectonia asked. "Wait… Don't tell me…"

"All in due time. For now...I've only come to ask you all a favor." Marluxia said.

"Is that why you're here? Please, by all means, tell us. Not like we'll be listening to anything you have to say." Hope said.

"You should know, that maiden Rapunzel is the very light of this world. I would see you all guard her from its dark horrors." Marluxia said.

"Well, that's what we've been doing all day." Theo said.

"Why do you want us to do that?" Sci-Twi asked. "Don't tell me you're trying to gather up princesses of the heart like Maleficent did."

"You should know all we seek is balance. In the end, we do not seek to clash with light, rather to compliment it. Sora, use that keyblade and keep Rapunzel safe." Marluxia said as he vanished.

"Man, he's weird…" Theo said.

"He wasn't always like that. He used to be so much more power-hungry. Now he just seems like a robot with no emotion." Indigo noticed.

"Do you think Xehanort did something to him to make him more obedient?" Hope asked.

"For now I think we should catch up with Rapunzel and Flynn." Yaoyorozu said.

"Yeah. They can't have gone too far." Izuku said as they hurried down the path.

The group made their way through and stopped in front of a dark marshland.

"This marsh seems dangerous, but it's the only way we're gonna get to the others. So let's go through it." Hope said as he went in. "Rapunzel? Flynn?!"

"Excuse me, travelers." said a woman in a hood. "Do you know Rapunzel?"

"Er, sort of. Who are you?" Connie asked.

"Her mother. I've been worried sick for her. Do you know where she is?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but we do not know." Azura said. "Play along." She whispered to the others.

"Really? Then all of you are useless to me." she said walking off.

"Okay, if Rapunzel is in this world, that HAD to be Mother Gothel." Hope said.

"I couldn't risk giving away her location. Something was off with Gothel." Azura said.

"You made the right choice. There's a large darkness in her heart. Built up by a sort of avarice." Sheer said.

"Yes, I felt it too." Sectonia said. "I don't know what it is, but...she doesn't seem to see Rapunzel as a person."

"We need to find her and Flynn, quickly. The only way is through this marsh." Azura said.

The others continued through the marsh until they saw something strange, a beautiful flower growing in the middle of a pond.

"Okay, does anyone else find it weird that a flower is growing here with no light anywhere?" Hope asked.

"Whoever you are, reveal yourself!" Azura said.

"What? Uh...go away! Nothing but some...local flora." she said.

"Okay, come out." Indigo said pulling the flower up to reveal a young girl in green. "Huh?"

"Ah! Don't look!" she said trying to shield her face.

"Wait a minute, I know her." Flamberge said. "She's one of the tournament highlighters. Flower Power, I think her name was. She's a magical girl."

"Oh yes. I remember this one. The magic power I gave her is the power to make magical flowers bloom from her head." Madoka said.

"...And that helps her in fights... how?" SE asked.

"What are you doing here?" Hope asked.

"I was hoping to hide out. Maybe hoping people would just forget about me and I can wait this whole tournament out." she said.

"What? But you're a Magical Girl, I'm sure you can hold your own." Theo said.

"I didn't even want to compete in this tournament. I was pushed into this by a friend." she said.

"Huh. That's some friend." Edna said.

"Truth is...I really hate confrontation and hide." she said.

"Oh." Hope said.

"So you thought the best place was a marsh where you're more likely to be attacked by monsters and thugs?" Rose asked.

"Monsters and...and...Uh…." she said falling over.

"Poor girl. She can't take the fear. I feel sorry for her." Hope said.

"Yeesh. She's more of a scaredy cat than Kaito at a ghost convention." Emo said.

"Well we can't just leave her here. Come on, let's get her up." Lucy said as they went and carried her with them.

"Still can't believe she didn't even want to be here. I mean, what kind of friends forces another friend into such a situation?" Asta asked.

"The kind that say they're friends and just act like bullies." Rose said.

"Real shame too. If her so called friend were in the tournament, I would battle her on the spot." Flamberge said. "Actually now that I think of it, we haven't really battled any of the other competitors since the whole tournament started."

"Well, there was Captain Sharkfang, but we ran away from her when she attacked us." Hope said. "And she only chased us cause Emo egged her on during the opening."

"To be-" Emo started.

"Not. Another. Word." David said.

"And Shar...she didn't battle cause she's just been busy selling rather than fighting." Jesmon said.

"At this rate, you guys won't even be in the finals. Maybe we should try to find you guys some competition in the worlds after this one?" Theo asked.

"You know, most of the things you say aren't that helpful, Theo." Starlight said.

"Ah...so that's where the little runt ran off to." a voice said as a man jumped down. "Well...this makes things much more easier." he said.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Amethyst asked.

"Oh how rude...let me give you a proper intro." he said lifting his sleeve to reveal a constellation tattoo. "My codename is Scorpio."

"He's with those Constellars." Indigo said.

"Yes...now...mind handing the weakling over? I would like to collect her token." he said.

"No way." Leia said.

"Come now. I already got six of them. I just need hers." he said.

"Well, most of us still have one too. You could win off of one of us just as easily." Leia said.

"How about a wager? Beat Leia, and you get Flower Power's token. Lose to her… and Leia gets your tokens." Hope said.

"Ha. I've been on a winning streak all day. No way I'm gonna lose to some weak little girl. Hey...it's time!" he called out as a Drapion emerged from the dark.

"Leia...kick this guy's ass to the curb." Kagura said.

"I plan to. You guys go on ahead." Leia said.

"You got it. Punch your ticket, girl!" Hope said as the others ran ahead.

(Cue- A Motion to Finishing Blow- Valkyrie Profile 2)

"Here we go!" Leia said as Lurantis, Mienshao and Reshiram emerged. Mienshao stepped up first.

"She's got three links? Heh. No worries. I can still win like I normally do. Poison the three of them and save her for last. An easy win. I don't even need that weakling when I can take hers. Okay, Drapion! Use Cross Poison!" he shouted as Drapion charged in.

"I don't think so. Sweet Scent, Lurantis!" Leia said.

Lurantis's scent filled the air as Drapion was slowing down its assault upon smelling the scent.

"Hey, what's wrong with you!" he shouted.

"Now, Mienshao, Force Palm!" Leia said.

Mienshao then got close and seeing its opening, blasted Drapion back, sending it into a tree and taking it down.

"What the? She...she didn't." Scorpio said as Leia approached. "Uh...look uh...I...I didn't mean anything by what I said." he said stepping back hoping to get away.

"Don't give me that. I know just the thing to deal with arrogant nutjobs like you." Leia said as she started twirling her staff. "Spin like a tornado, and...jump!" She called before jumping into the air. "Like a shooting star! Soulstoke Celebration!"

"Oh, merde…" Scorpio said before Leia struck him in the gut. "Yep...I'm blacking out." he said falling to the ground.

"I really hate guys who pick on people weaker than them." Leia said.

With that, Scorpio also dropped all six of his Link Tokens.

Leia then collected the tokens. "Alright. That makes seven. That locks me in the finals! I wonder who I'll face when we get there… Probably Spectra. That'll be something to look forward to." she said as she hurried to catch up to the others.

She had soon caught up with them along with Rapunzel and Flynn as they arrived to the kingdom's gates.

"So...Scorpio out of commission?" Hope asked.

"Yes...and I've punched my ticket for the finals." Leia said.

"Sweet!" ZS cheered. "That makes two of us so far!"

"I hope we get our chance soon." Simon said.

"For now though...we get to enjoy this amazing festival." Theo said.

"Thank you all so much for guiding me here. Me, Flynn, and Azura will meet you at the festival." Rapunzel said before grabbing Azura's hand running on ahead with Flynn behind them.

"This festival must be pretty big for Rapunzel to bring us all here." Theo said.

"According to this kingdoms lore, this festival is in honor of the lost princess, the daughter of the king and queen who disappeared many years ago." Robin said.

"Sounds pretty emotional." Theo said.

"It is, but it's also very fun!" said a cheery voice said as a small cat approached. "So this is where you ran away to."

"Oh...uh...hey Amber." Theo said.

"Theo...I'm so happy you came back!" she said crying.

"She's...a cat." David said.

"Oh right...you have a thing about cats." Happy said.

"I can't help it sometimes, you know? They're just so cute." David said petting Amber.

"I recognize her. She's a famous singer in the Adventure Universe. She's a bard and an enhanced with Felicia's abilities." Jade said.

"She's also part of my guild. Her songs are pretty useful on quests." Theo said. "Is everyone in the guild looking for me?"

"Well...yes! They are! We were so worried when you ran away! I thought you abandoned us!" Amber said crying.

"No, nononono, I didn't! I just… had this weird dream and one thing led to another… and long story short, I may be wrapped up in a battle of light vs darkness now." Theo said.

"Well...then nothing to worry about. Come on. Let's enjoy the festival." Amber said.

"Oh, uh, you know I'm not really much of a dancer Amber…" Theo said.

"Come on silly, you'll love it!" Amber smiled as they came to join Rapunzel in the dance.

"~You are the Ocean's Grey Waves, destined to seek, life beyond the shore just out of reach~." Azura sang as she was seen dancing with Rapunzel as water slowly swirled around them. "~Yet the waters ever change, flowing like time, the path is yours to climb~."

The dancing went on as Azura kept singing until she reached the verse of birthright and water ascended.

"~In the white light, a hand reaches through. A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two. Waking dreams fade away, Embrace the brand new day. Sing with me a song, of Birthrights and Love, the light scatters to the skies above. Dawn breaks through the gloom, white as a bone. Lost in thoughts all alone~." Azura sang as the water around them shined before forming into a sphere of water above them as it scattered into a bright prismatic shower.

"Bravo, bravo!" a towns person cheered as the town was cheering for Azura loudly.

"They really love her!" Frisk said.

"Yeah but uh…" Hope said. "Let's just say Azura isn't really someone who loves attention."

Azura flushed red a bit before she curtsied and gave a small smile before noticing the group.

"Still not over your shyness of performing in crowds?" Hope asked.

"I'm getting better at it, and when I dance with Rapunzel, it feels like she and I are sisters in way." Azura said as she saw Rapunzel and Flynn dancing together.

"To the boats!" a townsperson called.

"Oh man, is it time for the lanterns already?" Hope asked.

"This I gotta see." Flamberge said.

That night, the group sat by the docks as they saw the lanterns get released into the night sky creating a spectacle of amazement and wonder.

"They're like stars...shining in the night sky." Azura said in wonder. "It's beautiful."

"I know, right? I can look at this all night." David said.

"You know, at first I thought Flynn wasn't gonna keep his word about this but… at the end of the day, I think this whole adventure was something that brought him and Rapunzel closer together." Hagakure said.

Just then several Reapers and dusks appeared.

"You monsters had to show up now of all times? We will not let you ruin Rapunzel's birthday." Azura said.

"I don't think they appreciate the sentiment." Sanji said.

"Then let's see about getting rid of them the hard way." Theo said.

The group battled the Reapers and Dusks, with the fire users getting rid of the reapers. It wasn't long before they were eliminated.

"Guess Marluxia didn't really hold up his end. Something must be going on if he sent these guys to take us out." Hope said.

"Wait, I got a crazy idea." ZS said. "What if...Marluxia and that Gothel lady are working together? It wouldn't be the first time those 13 people worked with a Disney villain."

"Hmm. It does make a lot of sense. Marluxia for some reason wants to keep Rapunzel safe, and while Gothel has darkness...she isn't necessarily trying to harm Rapunzel. And I think I know the reason why he is doing this. I knew the light in her heart seemed more potent. She's a princess of heart." Sheer said.

"What? But...I thought there was only seven." Hope said.

"Not always. The power of the seven princesses of light is always changing and transfering. I wouldn't be farfetched to say Rapunzel is part of the new seven. If so, she's in danger." Sheer said.

"Hey guys… isn't that her on the shore right now?" Flamberge asked seeing Rapunzel being taken away by Mother Gothel.

"At this point, she's taking Rapunzel back to the tower. We need to follow them!" Sectonia said.

Before they could even leave the kingdom out of sight and make it back into the forest, Marluxia appeared in their path.

"Show some Decorum." The Graceful Assassin said.

"Outta the way, Marluxia! We don't have time for you!" Hope said.

"You should let her go with her dear mother." Marluxia said.

"And why in the world would we listen to you? She's just a normal princess of heart like all the others." Sci-Twi said.

"You forget...we will need her if you fail…" Marluxia said.

"Meaning…" Theo said.

"If we don't assemble the guardians, they'll go for the princesses of heart instead." Jexi said.

"I don't get it, why is Rapunzel so special to everyone in this kingdom that she has to live in a tower all her life? That's like… prison!" Mina said.

"Not like. It's exactly what it is. Her hair holds magical healing powers and of course Mother Gothel wants it for herself. But that's fine...as long as she keeps her safe, we could care less." Marluxia said.

"Safe? She clearly doesn't see Rapunzel for a human being! Why would she be safe with someone like her?" Sectonia asked.

"Because that's all Mother Gothel is." Rainbow said. "She's just a greedy old woman who's using Rapunzel's hair to keep her alive and young. If it were cut, it would turn brown and lose its power, and that's something she doesn't want."

"Hmm… If what you say is true then…" Sectonia said as Marluxia tried to stop her before she teleported.

"Looks like Sectonia realized something you didn't." Hope smirked. "You won't stop her from doing what she needs to do."

"Maybe… but I can keep you from her for awhile." Marluxia said holding his hand out as wind blew to Sora and suddenly made him fall unconscious.

"Sora!" Donald and Goofy called in worry.

"What did you do?" Azura asked turning to Marluxia.

"I merely put him to sleep. Nothing more." Marluxia said as he vanished.

"As soon as Sora wakes up, we need to get back to the tower and help Rapunzel." Azura said.

"Sora! Buddy! Wake up!" Scarlet said shaking the sleeping boy.

"Scarlet, please!" Azura said stopping him.

"Sorry, thought that would work." Scarlet said.

"Azura...you need to go and try and back up Sectonia." Jexi said. "We'll stay here with Sora."

"Alright. Let us meet at the tower." Azura said as she and Kamui ran off to Sectonia's location. "Sectonia!"

At the tower, Sectonia managed to sneak into the tower where there was a tied up Rapunzel and an unconscious Flynn.

"Sectonia!" Rapunzel called.

"What are you doing here, you insignificant bug?" Mother Gothel asked.

"I'm taking Rapunzel and leaving." Sectonia said.

"No, she is mine. She has always been mine." Gothel said. "But I have given her permission to heal that man before we leave forever."

"Rapunzel… I seem to have gotten bruised on my way here. Can you come over here for a second?" Sectonia asked.

"Uh...okay." Rapunzel said bringing her hair over to Sectonia.

"That's a good girl. I'm sorry..." she said before swiftly cutting it off.

"What?" Rapunzel said.

"No!" Gothel shouted grabbing at it as her hand showed wrinkles. "What have you done?!" she said quickly aging.

"Joke's on you...old hag." Sectonia said before collapsing from exhaustion.

Gothel writhed as her age and anguish over flowed. She stumbled towards the tower window. Seeing a chance, Pascal, Rapunzel's chameleon companion, pulled Rapunzel's hair as Gothel fell out of the window, becoming nothing but dust on her cloak.

"Fallen to darkness… we can't allow her near our pure light now. The presence alone would only cast a pall over it." Marluxia said as he used his powers to make the darkness around Gothel's coat overflow and morph into a sphere.

(Cue-Heartless Boss Battle 1: Kingdom Hearts 3)

Azura and Kamui soon arrived as they saw the orb morph in a monstrous tree like heartless as it hanged onto the tower.

"Looks like we made it in time." Hope said as the others caught up as the tree heartless roared. "Dang, Gothel really changed."

"She's lost herself to darkness...and become a Heartless." Sheer said.

"The least we can do is put her out of her misery." David said.

"No. Allow me to do it." Azura said.

"I get it. You really have that connection to this world and Rapunzel." Hope said.

"Yeah. You get that Grim Guardianess!" Steven encouraged.

"What?" Hagakure said.

"It's what I called it. It sounded like a good name for this type of heartless." Steven said.

"Thank you. Let us go, Kamui!" Azura said as a watery aura formed around the both of them. "Burst!" She called out as a flash of light engulfed the both of them. She was now dressed in a ice blue gown as it reflected from the sun and now had a purple streak in her hair as her eyes were the same as Suicune's as she summoned her spear.

Not intimidated, the Grim Guardianess summoned multiple portals as apple bombs fell from the sky.

"Blizzard!" Azura called as a flurry of ice and snow blew the apple bombs back as they hit the heartless.

The Grim Guardianess roared as it slithered around the tower, wrapping itself around it.

Azura leaped toward the pools of water as she raised them up high into the air as pillars as she jumped off one of them. "Rain Dance!" She called as water of light rained down.

The Grim Guardianess slipped from the tower and took flight, and in retaliation summoned a horde of shadow crows from its mouth as they swarmed to Azura.

"I will not lose, I will save Rapunzel!" Azura said as a blue aura formed around her. "Finishing Strike, Fire Emblem...Revelations!" She called summoning both the Grim and Noble Yato's to her side as they slashed through the Grim Guardianess before she raised her spear into the air as it turned into Anankos in human form as he fired a blast of light, destroying it as the heart floated into the sky.

"You know... I hope that heart comes back as somebody good." SE said.

Azura soon looked down and smiled at the group before entering the tower as she saw Sectonia sitting up slowly and Rapunzel cradling Flynn.

"~Flower, Gleam and Glow, Let your powers shine, make the clock reverse, bring back what once was mine, heal what has been hurt, change fates desire, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine~" Rapunzel sadly sang as she tried to heal Flynn with her cut hair, but to no avail. Suddenly, a shed tear dripped onto Flynn's face as it bursted into a golden light, healing Flynn as Rapunzel's hair would.

"Incredible." Azura said.

"Ra...punzel…" Sectonia slowly said as she woke up.

"Sectonia? Its okay now, Eugene's fine." Rapunzel assured.

"That's good to hear. And...sorry for tricking you back there." Sectonia said.

"It's okay. Thanks to you and your friends, I'm finally free. I can finally be with my real family now." Rapunzel said.

"I am glad to see that you all are safe." Azura said.

"Yes...we are all safe so thank you, my sidekicks." Flynn said.

"If any heartless or nobodies come back, be sure to keep Rapunzel safe, Eugene." Hope said. "And we won't be too far behind."

"Come on, if you ask me, Rapunzel's the tougher one." Donald argued.

"In anycase...we hope you two work out well together. Definitely together." Lucy said.

"Hope you come back and visit soon." Rapunzel said.

"It's a promise." Hope said.


	6. Arendelle

The group arrived in a mountain forest as it started snowing. Fighting off a few soldier Heartless before some of them felt shivers.

"What the heck? It's freezing cold! Donald, give me a coat!" Sora said.

"The magic doesn't work like that!" Donald said.

"You spend way too much time near the beach." Jexi said.

"Hey, islander. What can I say?" Sora said.

"Not sure why you guys are complaining. This weather feels so nice." Chopper said.

"Sorry but some of us don't come from cold climates." Lucy said.

"And that's not even getting to the elder Vampyr and Baneful sisters." Sachiko said.

"For those girls, I'd reconsider their fashion sense overall." Crusadermon said. "But there's still something unnatural about this weather. It feels like I'm in a freezer."

"Yeah, I mean...even the sea's...turning to….ice." Dan said. "David, Francisca, Gray...this isn't your ice powers is it?"

"Definitely not me." Gray said. "And I doubt David and Francisca would do something on this scale."

"Wow." Sora said as he looked out to see a girl running across the water, each footstep turning the sea to ice as she ran into the forest. "That girl...looked so sad."

"Wonder if something with the Heartless happened. We should go after her." Theo said.

"Well least we have a short cut." Rainbow said jumping on the frozen sea and skating towards the other side.

"Wait for us!" David said as he and Francisca skated as well.

"Yeah! I can't resist the call to shred!" ZS said jumping on his skateboard and racing after them.

"Wrong kind of skating dude! Skateboards don't stop on ice!" Rainbow called out.

"What?" ZS said before his board slipped out from under him, causing him to slip and slide on the ice before crashing into the snow. "Well at least the landings are soft."

"Yeah, glad there's snow everywhere. Let's go!" Flamberge said as they ran after the girl.

It didn't take long before they caught up with her further into the forest. "Who's there?" she said.

"Calm down. It's just us." David said.

"Who are you people?" she asked.

"Oh, uh… we're from someplace a little warmer." Theo said.

"Are you visiting Arendelle? For the coronation?" the girl asked.

"Something like that…" Francisca said. "But, is something wrong?"

"Let's start with who you are. What's your name?" Hope asked.

"Elsa… Queen Elsa of Arendelle." she said.

"I'm David Ishihara, and this is my pupil, Francisca." David said.

"Nice to meet you." Francisca said with a bow.

"You all should not be out here. Please go back to the village. I need to be alone." Elsa said.

"Elsa, wait." David said.

"Please, I need to be alone. I don't want to hurt anyone." Elsa said.

"She must've been through a lot." Sora said.

"We all know what's that like, don't we?" Donald asked.

"Yeah. David and Fransisca most of all, right?" Hope asked David.

"Absolutely. We can somehow relate to her in a way." David said.

"Sure our adventures had their ups and downs, but they definitely had their ups and downs." Goofy piped in. "When the going gets tough, we all have to stick together."

"Exactly! But a lot of us are known to lose their temper, so some alone time is good… take Donald for instance." Sora said.

"What?! I don't do that!" Donald snapped.

"Enough!" Elsa intervened, accidentally summoning icicles that nearly struck the others.

"Whoa! Elsa, please calm down. We're not here to hurt you." David said.

As Elsa tried to step back, appearing behind her were several reindeer like heartless with ice carved antlers.

"Heartless!" Goofy said.

"Elsa, take cover." Vargas said as he summoned Dandelga.

"Let's incinerate these guys." Natsu said.

"Fire Lance!" Vargas called firing spear tip fireballs at one of them.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu shouted as both fire attacks melted down the heartless before them. "Wow...these guys don't handle fire too well."

"That's probably because they are adapting to the environment." Double D theorized.

"Well, that just makes it more easy to burn them all away!" Flamberge said clearing out the last of them. "It's okay now Elsa, they're all taken care of!"

"Thank you… and I'm sorry for losing my temper before…" Elsa said before seeing another deer heartless jump towards David. "Look out!" she called blasting ice at it and defeating it.

"Whoa… that's amazing. She knows cryomancy like you, David." Leia said.

"I can see that. Amazing." David said.

"You would think so but… all I ever do with this power is hurt people." Elsa said.

"I used to think that too. But it can also be used to help people, too." Francisca said.

"Yeah, no need to worry. Those were just the Heartless." Titanica said.

"You've said that word before. What are they?" Elsa asked.

"They're monsters who are after people's hearts." Sora said.

"They're after people's hearts?" Elsa said.

"They're really dangerous too. You should head back home." Jexi said.

"This is my home now. I can't go back." Elsa said.

"Huh?" Hope asked. "Why do you say that? I'm sure everyone back in the kingdom accepts you despite your gift of ice magic."

"Arendelle is safer without me there." Elsa said walking away as she created an ice wall behind her to block them off. "Please, just go away!" she said running into the darkness.

"Elsa, wait!" Francisca said running after Elsa before Flamberge stopped her.

"Maybe it's best to just leave her alone, guys. It's what she wants." Flamberge suggested.

"I just wanted to know why she was so sad." Sora said.

"And just how is it any of your business? Read the room, kiddo." a voice said as a woman in a black coat appeared.

"You again?" Lemon said.

"Who is she?" Sora asked.

"Right. He doesn't remember me. I'm Larxene. This time, remember. And we'll take care of Elsa so don't you worry." she said.

"Right, like we're supposed to believe you." Hope said. "Why exactly do you want Elsa anyway?"

"None of your business. But no one wants to hurt her, but I am not about to put up with your meddling. Stay here and behave yourselves." Larxene said firing lightning into the ice wall. It broke apart and then floated as if she was controlling it magnetically.

"What the…?!" Theo asked.

"Ice. So not my style, but so very helpful." she smiled before vanishing as the last piece fell.

"She's trapped us in." Peko said.

"I don't think we can melt our way through this stuff. Let's search for another way out." Flamberge said.

"Hmm... maybe we could dig our way out." Mark suggested.

"Bad idea. This ice is very thick, we won't be able to make a dent." Selena said.

"Hey, I think I've got something! We can't melt the ice, but maybe we can blast it open. We just apply enough heat and bam! The whole thing will shatter!" ZS said.

"Hmm...that actually could work." Sci-Twi said. "But we'd need an incredible force of heat to pull it off."

"Wait...I think there's a non-explosive way out." Gray said. "Ice Make: Stairs!" Gray shouted as a large staircase of ice arose and stretched all the way to the top of the labyrinth.

"That works to." ZS said.

"Let's remember that next time this happens." Rainbow said as they started running up the stairs to the top. "Okay...we're out. So...let's get after Elsa. I don't like what Larxene has planned for her."

"Who would? That lady's eyes screamed 'sociopath'." Moltar said shuddering.

"He's got a point. We can't just leave her like this." Francisca said.

"Yeah. We've dealt with Larxene before. We need to save Elsa from...herself I guess." Gray said as they headed off into the snow just as a storm was brewing.

(Cue-Let it Go: Frozen)

The group trudged through the blizzard as the winds and snow got worse. But as they ascended, something suddenly happened.

"_The Snow glows white on the mountain tonight, Not a footprint to be seen. A kingdom of Isolation, and it looks like I'm the queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside. Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I've tried."_

"Hey, do you guys hear that?" Theo asked.

"I sure do." David said.

"Its gotta be Elsa!" Flamberge said.

"_Don't let them in, don't let them see, be the good girl you always have to be, don't let them know. But now they know!" _Elsa started singing before tossing her glove away. "_Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore, let it go, let it go, turn away and slam the door!" _She continued as she used her magic as she created a snowman before releasing blasts of snow into the sky. "_I don't care, what they're going to say! Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway." _She sang as she unclipped her cape.

Everyone saw the cape fly by as they turned up the mountain peak.

"Up there, cmon!" Theo said running ahead.

"_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small, and the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all!" _Elsa sang as she ran up the hill. "_It's time to see what I can do, to test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me, I'm free~!" _She sang as she created a bridge of ice as she ran up it as it began forming. "_Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and sky!"_

"Check it out!" Rainbow said looking at Elsa running up the set of stairs.

"Beautiful." Selena said.

"_Let it go, Let it go! You'll never see me cry!" _Elsa continued as she slammed her foot on the ground forming a platform. "_Here I stand, and here I stay! Let the storm rage on…." _She sang as she raised her arms up causing the platform to slowly form into a castle.

"Whoa…." Theo said.

"Her magic, it's almost as strong as yours and David's, Franny." Zan said. "Perhaps even stronger."

"Maybe. I know I couldn't pull something like this off." Francisca said.

"_My power flurries through the air into the ground. My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around. And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast. I'm never going back, the past is in the past….!" _Elsa sang before taking off her tiara and tossing it away as she began untangling her hair into a ponytail before casting her magic onto her clothes as they slowly turned an ice blue. "_Let it go, let it go! And I'll rise like the break of dawn! Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone! Here I stand, in the light of Day! Let the storm rage on!" _Elsa said from her new ice palace. "_The cold never bothered me anyway." _She sang before flipping her cloak around as she walked back in as the doors slammed shut behind her.

(End song)

"Okay… I dunno what we just witnessed, but dang!" Theo said. "Was that really the same Elsa we saw earlier?!"

"She looked more happy than when we first saw her." Selena said.

"We should say Hi." Sora said but before even getting close to the stairs, Larxene appeared.

"So..you're spying on her now?" Larxene said.

"Larxene!" Sora said.

"Don't pull this over our heads. You're after her right? Even I'm not stupid enough to know that she's probably a Princess of Heart." Theo said.

"Wow...look who's all sassy. What you say is true. Elsa is a person of interest to us. Maybe she's one of the seven lights we need. One of the New Seven Hearts. Fortunately we're in best position to tell. Can't pick out that special glimmer...unless you're in the shadows. And maybe...Elsa doesn't have it. I mean, look at her palace. Made with magic she's kept deep down until now. You gotta wonder...maybe it's dark magic." Larxene smirked.

"Hell no." Theo said. "Elsa's magic isn't darkness. I mean, look at David, he's got the same power and yet he uses it for good. Tell it to her straight David, from one Ice user to another."

"Actually, little idiot, it's still too early to call. Depends on how she sees it. If she sees it as darkness, that's what it will become. Accepting her power, no matter what it is, is the only way she can set her heart free." Larxene said. "So what will Elsa accept? Light, or Darkness? I know I wanna know!"

"Don't treat those Princesses like they're some...things! Everyone in the multiverse has a role to play. But they themselves decide what those roles are!" David said.

"That's right. You can't say that her power is influenced just because she tries to stay away from people." Francisca said.

"You really wanna help her? Then stop trying to be her heroes and let her figure things out herself!" Larxene shouted using her lightning to whip up a snowstorm. Despite their best efforts, they couldn't hold on as they were flung off the mountainside.

"Athena!" Mari called as Athena appeared and summoned her shield underneath most of the group. "Theo!"

"Capricorn Mode!" Theo said using his large shield to catch the rest. "Phew...we're safe now."

"Uh...not exactly." Twilight said pointing up to some snow falling after them. "Avalanche!"

"The storm must have loosened the snow on the mountain. We need to get to a clearing before we get buried!" Theo said.

"Right!" Mari said.

"Well...there you people are." a voice said as they saw someone riding alongside them.

"Cobalt?" Rainbow said.

"Why are you here?" Theo asked.

"I came searching for you in the snow when this avalanche kicked in." Cobalt said. "Though...we should probably talk later."

"Oh god!" Rainbow said as the avalanche caught up.

"Everybody hold on!" Hope said the avalanche overtook them as sent them all tumbling out and blacking out.l

"Owwwww….." Flamberge said as she was coming to. She felt something on her hair and saw something walk up to her.

"Silly red spiky grass. Give me back my foot." a figure said taking some snow on her head, putting it on its body before walking off.

"Was...was that a snowman?" Flamberge wondered. "Oh! Guys!"

"We're here!" a voice said as Theo lifted his shield to reveal the group underneath.

"So, you guys didn't see that snowman?" Flamberge asked.

"Snowman?" Goofy asked.

"Come on. Everyone knows snowmen can't move. Except in christmas specials." Pinkie said.

"Then, uh… What do you call that?" Francisca asked motioning to the snowman in question.

It was walking around, and it looked to be accompanied by three other figures. One man and one woman, and the last one a reindeer.

"That girl…" Zan said.

"I can't wait to meet Elsa. I bet she's the nicest, warmest, most best person ever!" the snowman said.

"See?! That snowmans walking and talking!" Flamberge said running up to it with the others following. "Glad I wasn't crazy. But how do you walk and talk?"

"Uh...with my feet?" the snowman said.

"Olaf...are these people friends of yours?" the girl asked.

"Nope, never met em. Especially anyone who's yellow, blue or oddly redly spiked." he said.

"Spiky? My hair?" Flamberge said. "Hey, that's not really a compliment. My name is Flamberge!"

"Calm down, Berge. You don't want to melt the poor creature." Zan said before the sisters turned to the man and woman. "My name is Zan, and these are my sisters."

"I'm Francisca. Nice to meet you all." Francisca said.

"I'm Anna." the girl said turning to the man in black. "I know they seem like strangers, but they seem pretty nice to me."

"Okay...I'm Kristoff. And this is Sven." the man said pointing to his reindeer.

"Nice to meet you guys. So where you guys headed?" Hope asked.

"We're trying to put an end to this crazy eternal winter brought about." Kristoff explained.

"To do that, we need to find my sister Elsa." Anna added.

"There's just one problem. We ran into her before, and she didn't seem too keen on having visitors." David said.

"I sort of figured that might be the case… do you all mind if I explain what's going on? It's a long story." Anna said.

"No problem. We're great with stories." Hagakure said.

"In that case, I'm gonna take Olaf with me to get Sven some moss, he looks like he's hungry." Kristoff said grabbing Olaf. "Cmon, Olaf."

"Sure, Sven. Anything for Reindeer Sven." Olaf said.

"Sven's the reindeer, not me." Kristoff said.

"Oh, fun!" Olaf said as they walked out to another location.

"So uh… you said something about you and Elsa being sisters?" Ruby asked Anna.

"Yes...we've always been close...until one day she shut me out of her life. Then at this coronation party...we got into an argument and she used her magic against me and she ran." Anna said. "_Please, I know you're in there. People are asking where you've been. They say to have courage, and I'm trying to, I'm right here for you, just let me in."_ she sang.

"You know David… I think this whole thing might relate to you in a way. Y'know, with you practicing Cryomancy to help Hifumi and all. It just seems like you're connected to this whole relationship with Elsa and Anna, is all I'm saying." Hope said.

"It's not just me. Francisca's been down Elsa's road at first, too." David said.

"All me, Franny, and Berge had were each other making sure we would all stay together no matter what happens." Zan said.

"And, sure we may have tried to hurt you guys to do so, but… you showed us another way, right sis?" Flamberge asked Francisca.

"That's right. That's why...I want to help Elsa as much as I can." Francisca said.

"And if anyone can help us with that, it's you Anna." Hope said.

"Thanks." Anna said.

"Guys!" Kristoff called running over. "We've got a bit of a problem." he said showing a stick.

"I don't see how a stick is a problem." Theo said.

"Well it is a stick but it's Olaf's arm. He fell apart again." Kristoff said.

"Uh, how come you're not upset about it?" Donald asked.

"Because Olaf can just put himself back together again." Sachiko said.

"That's right. As long as the weather is like this, Olaf won't truly die." David said.

"Well we'd better find his missing parts." Theo said.

The group got to work finding Olaf's head, body and legs. After which, Anna put him back together.

"Ah, much better." Olaf said. "Wait… where's my nose? The cute one that Anna gave me?"

"Uh… didn't see a carrot around here." Theo said. "Maybe Chopper ate it."

"Hey, don't look at me!" Chopper said.

"Besides, he and Carrot are sweet tooths like me." Stoj said.

"So who has it? I know reindeers normally eat carrots, but if it wasn't Chopper then…" Theo said as everyone looked at Sven.

Sven groaned before spitting the Carrot out. Kristoff grabbed it as Anna looked at him sternly.

"Someone had to pick it up!" Kristoff said trying to make it seem like Sven was speaking. "You're right buddy, thanks for picking up and not actually eating it." he replied. "Aw, you're welcome." he threw his voice again as he put Olaf's nose back on.

"My nose!" Olaf cheered. "Having one is the best!"

"So Kristoff, how did Olaf break apart anyway?" Hope asked.

Just then multiple armored centaur and reindeer heartless appeared on the lake.

"I'm guessing them." Kentaurosmon said.

"Kristoff, you and Anna head to the Ice Palace, we'll catch up." Zan said.

"Okay!" Kristoff said taking Anna and running off.

"Shouldn't take long for us to melt these big drips." Flamberge said.

"I'll handle this." Todoroki said using his flames to burn away the reindeer heartless and the armored ones.

"Phew…" Theo said. "So, you came here to Arendelle to look for me, Cobalt? With all the snow and wolves, I figured that Lycan might be here instead."

Papelne puffed her cheeks at the mention of Lycan's name.

"Yes I did. You left without warning...putting us in a panic." Cobalt said.

"Sorry. It was a rush job and I tried to let you know I was gone, but I have lousy handwriting so my note didn't actually work out." Theo said.

"Next time, before rushing off, at least consider the feelings of others before yourself. No leader would just run off alone." Cobalt said. "Same with an adventurer."

"You're right, Thanks Cobalt." Theo said as he looked at Papelne. "What's up with you?"

"Ah...I think I know...she did that when Lycan was mentioned. I think she likes him." Happy said.

"That's not exactly the impression I was given." Kokoro said.

"Please don't mention that jerk's name around me." Papelne said.

"Is this a cat and dog thing?" Theo said. "Or were you kinda shut down by Lycan's overprotectiveness?"

"Hiss!" Papelne said as her eyes slitted and glowed yellow.

"Theo...please drop it before she claws out your eyes." Cobalt said.

"Right, sorry." Theo said. "I'm just glad he isn't here or things would get ugly."

"Lycan is busy looking for you on another world with Limestone and Raptor." Cobalt said. "I have Emerald and Topaz back in the village keeping things peaceful."

"And Vivia and Ro, where are they?" Theo asked.

"Another world too. Same one as Lycan's group." Cobalt said. "Same with Shizaku and Claire."

"What about...Minona?" Theo asked.

"She's holding down the guildhall with Specter since we can't leave it abandoned." Cobalt said.

"Right… she's my friend, so she's probably worried sick about me. When we get back to Twilight Town, I'll see about calling her." Theo said.

"Speaking of Twilight Town, we should stop by the restaurant and give Scrooge the recipes we found." Omnimon said.

"Well, if you suggest it, Omnimon." Gallantmon said in a teasing way.

"Don't tease him Gallantmon, I'm sure Remy would appreciate it." Hope said. "Now c'mon, we gotta catch up with Anna and Kristoff before something really bad happens."

As they ran up to Elsa's palace, Anna was already inside talking with Elsa the time the group made it up. But as soon as they got up there, they felt the ground shake as a large monster made of snow stepped out and roared.

"Look out! It's a snow golem!" David said.

"Look! It's got Anna, Olaf and Kristoff!" Hope said seeing them in its arms.

"Put us down!" Anna snapped at the snow monster.

"Go away!" the snow monster replied tossing them out near the others.

"Heads up!" Olaf said as his head smacked into a rock. "Watch out for my butt!" he said as the rest followed.

"I'm guessing the meeting didn't go so well." Sans said.

"No kidding." Kristoff said.

"Don't worry. Least we didn't anger Marshmallow too much." Olaf said.

"Hey! It is not nice to throw people!" Anna said preparing to throw a snowball at Marshmallow.

"No!" Mark said. "Bad idea! Calm down Anna!"

"Alright! Alright! I'm calm, I'm calm." Anna said about to walk away before throwing the snowball, hitting Marshmallow square in the face as he roared.

"Oh, come on!" Rainbow groaned.

"Gosh darn it Anna!" Mark added, drawing his Cross Sword. "So much for talking it out."

"Run?" Al said.

"Good idea!" Hiyoko said as everybody ran with Marshmallow chasing after them.

"Wait...where's Goofy?" Donald asked.

"Guys! Over here! I got an idea!" Goofy shouted by a snowed over tree.

"I get ya, we hold onto the tree and when he gets close...WHAM!" Ace said. "Sora, Donald, grab onto the tree with Goofy."

"We're on it!" they said running towards the tree as the monster followed after them. As soon as they got close, they pulled the tree and it whacked Marshmallow right in the face, sending him in a daze as he fell unconscious.

"Nice! Now lets hit him!" Flamberge said running before Zan grabbed her.

"Hold it. He's already down. There's no need to run in swords blazing." Zan said.

"You're right, sorry sis." Flamberge said.

"I feel sorry for the big guy, yknow? Elsa probably made him to protect her." Hope said.

"Yeah...he may be a monster but he was only doing his job." Rainbow said.

"Hey, I have an idea! When he wakes up, let's team up with him." Sora said.

"That might have to be our best choice." Sheer said pointing down the mountain as some man was carrying off Elsa.

"Is that guy saving her?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hardly...there's an immense darkness in his heart." Sheer said.

"Yeah… I know his type. Prince Hans has been set in an arranged marriage so he can take Arendelle for himself...after he kills Elsa." David said.

"Oh, hell no!" Theo said running over to Marshmallow and shaking his head. "Cmon big guy, wake up! Elsa needs you!"

"I got this. Song of Waking!" Amber said as she started singing as Marshmallow regained consciousness.

"Thanks Amber." Theo said as Marshmallow stood up. "Hey, sorry we hit you with a tree earlier but you need to come with us to Arendelle. Elsa's in danger, and we need your help."

Marshmallow roared as he started marching down the hill.

"Guess he's in." Ranma said.

"We should get moving too. Let's hurry!" David said.

The group hurried back to the village where they witnessed Anna trying to get away, but they saw her freezing over. When she saw Kristoff running to her, she wanted to go to him, but he saw Hans about to bring his sword down on Elsa.

"Nooo!" Anna cried as she jumped in the way before turning to ice, breaking Hans's sword and knocking him back.

"No… We were too late." David said as he and Francisca were on Kentaurosmon's back.

"Hm? This presence… Something's wrong." Kentaurosmon said.

"Look!" Francisca said as darkness was consuming Hans as it branched over to them.

Everyone was then pulled into a dark icy arena where Hans' body was enveloped in darkness and turned into a giant ice wolf heartless.

"He was turned into a Heartless." David said.

"He did, but there's still a chance. If we can defeat this thing, we might be able to help Elsa bring her back." Francisca said. "And look! The floor is solid ice! Master, are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Like you read my mind." David said as he and Francisca got off Kentaurosmon and skated in front of the wolf Heartless.

"Let's get it." Flamberge said. "By the way, I thought of a great name for this thing. Skoll."

"What, like skull? With an 'o'?" SE said. "...Seems appropriate."

"Alright Franny, time for you and David to go figure skating!" Flamberge said.

"You got it, Berge! Let's go!" Francisca said.

"Right behind you!" David said.

(Cue- Dream Figure Skating (Open your Heart)- Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games)

As Skoll began his ferocious attack, Flamberge went up the middle while David and Francisca skated off to the left and right.

Francisca leads the attack with a spin to form a tornado before landing a triple axle on the Heartless. David was dodging its attacks before doing a triple axle of his own.

"Now it's my turn, sis!" Flamberge called running up. "I've got something that'll really melt this guy!"

Flamberge leaped into the air as she spun her sword. "In my hand, the creator's sword that calls eternal sleep. Honor our pact, and hear my command! Animate Earth!" she chanted as a glyph formed and flames poured out through the ground towards Skoll before they burst underneath him like a volcano.

Skoll was pushed back and howled at the trio. He then jumped up and formed into a sphere of darkness to try and blow them away, but at the last second, Marshmallow came up in front and took the brunt of the winds. He roared at David and Fransisca.

"I think he's trying to say that this is your chance to finish Skoll off, guys!" Flamberge said to the master and protege.

"Right. Let's do it!" Francisca said.

"Right behind you!" David said.

The two of them formed ramps that lead to the sides as they both jumped and struck at Skoll. They both then got in front and performed a spin, posing as Skoll bursted with light.

(end song)

"I've got 10s all around!" Hope called as the arena disappeared.

"Well done you three." Zan said holding up a 100. "If this was actually figure skating, all three of you would have gotten a perfect score."

"Wait, where'd you get those signs?" Eddy asked.

"Best you don't ask." Zan said.

"Thanks." Flamberge said as as they looked back to where Elsa was crying over the frozen Anna. "Still...I just wish...wait...what?" she said as they saw the ice around Anna slowly melt away.

"An act of true love. By sacrificing herself, Anna saved her beloved sister." Selena said.

"And Elsa returned it so...wow...so I guess sisterly love works better than royal love." Rainbow said.

"So it would seem." Francisca said.

As the group ran over to try and be with them, a dome of darkness surrounded them as time seemed to stand still as Larxene appeared within. "Well...so love filled both their hearts with light. Two pure lights on one world. Definitely didn't see that coming." she said.

"Will you get out of here?! You're ruining the moment!" ZS yelled.

"Let it go, Skater. With the Heartless defeated, she's got no further business here." Francisca said.

"You and Marluxia...what is this all about?" Azura shouted.

"Oh, so you ran into Marluxia? Then why am I explaining this again? The New Seven Hearts. You can't finish finding your guardians...we have to have a backup plan in mind." Larxene said.

"So you plan on going after the princesses? Sorry, but we're not gonna let that happen." Ace said.

"Oh...look who thinks they're a big tough guy now? Maybe you should spend less time making false bravado and go looking for the remaining guardians." Larxene said.

"It's not false, Larxene. You can mock us all you want. We'll find the remaining guardians and put a stop to you and your plans." David said.

"Yeah, besides, from what Mickey explained...you all are one seeker of darkness short of your 13." Hope said.

"Oh no...we're set." Larxene smirked as she vanished along with the dome.

"Set? Who do you think they found?" Naomi asked.

"I don't know, but knowing these guys, it's only a matter of time before we find out." Zephyr said.

"Which is why we need to find the remaining guardians soon, or they will go after Elsa, Anna, Rapunzel, and the other New Seven." Azura said.

"So we have to protect them. It's our turn to save the world." Hagakure said.

"Shall we head back to Twilight Town, desu?" Sheath asked.

"Hmm...we could use a small reprieve. We need to plan our next steps carefully." Rantaro said.

"Plus, I'm hungry. Anyone wanna sample some of Remy's cooking?" Gemini asked.

"I'll go with you. We have some recipes to show them, after all." Omnimon said.

"(Oh, Omnimon. Old habits die hard, don't they?)" Gallantmon thought.


	7. 100 Acre Wood

Returning to Twilight Town, the group came to the bistro to give the ingredients they found to Remy. Theo also found a communication service and called Minona and Specter right away.

"Theo! Oh, it's so glad to see you alive! Specter and I were so worried since we were watching the guild while everyone was looking for you!" Minona said.

"Yeah, sorry to worry you, Minona. You too, Specter. I might've worried you so much, you must've died again, huh?" Theo joked.

"You ass! When you get back here, you're gonna wish I had passed on!" Specter shouted.

"Specter, be nice!" Minona said.

"Why should I? He keeps calling himself a leader but instead he runs off cause he thinks the world revolves around him. He's just a kid." Specter said.

"Eh, kids can learn from mistakes. I'm sure he won't do it again, right Theo?" SE asked.

"Yeah, I'm not gonna do it again." Theo said. "But Specter, I didn't run off because it was about me. It's not about just me, the whole worlds are at stake. Xehanort is someone who wants to destroy everything I know. I'm not gonna stand by and watch as he destroys everything. But working with the guildmates and the guys we've come to know… I know we can stop them."

"Theo...just come home." Minona said.

"No. I'm not going to. It's my destiny to face the Organization alongside these guys!" Theo said.

"Funny...I said the same thing when I went to face the dragon. Guess how well that ended." Specter said.

"Specter. That's enough." David said. "Look, I understand that you're worried about him, but it was his decision to come here. Besides, if he leaves now, who's gonna reunite the guild that have been scattered in this whole mess?"

"You little...why you...how can...Ugh...what's the point? He's just gonna go no matter what I say. Just come back alive...you dumb novice." Specter said as the communication ended.

"Well that could've gone better." Theo sighed. "I don't know what's Specter's problem."

"You have to remember, before he met his end, Specter was a well respected Adventurer across our universe." Emerald said.

"Speaking of remembering… Any memories come back, Naomi?" David asked.

"A few… One is...a name, Ava. And that thing that Ace said. I know I heard it...somewhere before." Naomi said. "I think whoever I talked to during that missing amount of time mentioned it. But...I still can't remember who they were. If I could just remember that...maybe I can finally piece everything together."

"Don't worry, it'll return eventually." Ace said. "It just takes time that's all."

"We will figure out who you are, Naomi." Hope said. "Count on it."

"Hey guys, look who's sitting together outside the bistro." Gemini said.

"Is that Merlin? And sitting with him is…" X started.

"Estelle, desu?" Sheath asked.

"Oh yeah, while we were coming back from Arendelle, Chip and Dale did call saying Merlin wanted to see us. Wonder what he wanted to see us for?" Sora asked.

"If it involves Estelle, it has to be something we're familiar with." Zero said as they walked outside.

"Hope, Jexi! It's so good to see you all." Estelle said as she walked up to them.

"Nice to see you again too, Estelle, what brings you to Twilight Town?" Hope asked.

"It's...about a book." Estelle said pulling out a familiar book.

"Pooh's storybook?" Jexi asked.

"Sora's not on it." Hope said.

"Neither are any of us." Sunset said.

"Yes, that's why Merlin brought me here, so that we could go into Pooh's world to see what's wrong." Estelle explained.

"So, what say you lads go in with Estelle to find out what's wrong?" Merlin asked.

"Is it okay if I come along as well?" Kohaku asked.

"Appreciate it Kohaku, but the book only lets so many people in. And let's just say a lot of us are connected with Pooh immensely that the book knows us." Hope said.

"Okay. We'll just stay here and...try the food, I guess." Mark said. "Have fun in there."

"The book will only allow up to ten people inside. So I guess it's just me, Hope, Sunset and Estelle." Jexi said. "Though if anyone else…"

"Wait...let me go with you!" Kohaku said.

"Okay, you can come." Jexi said.

"By my count... that's about 8 people." Moltar said.

"8? Hmm. Guess counting the leaders along with Sora, Estelle and Kohaku...that would be eight." Jexi said.

"Make it nine." Naomi said.

"Would anyone else like to come?" Estelle asked.

"I'll go." Frisk said, walking up.

"Okay, that makes 10, counting Sora. Lets jump in. Ready to see Pooh again, Sora?" Hope asked.

"Here we go." Sora said pointing his keyblade at the book at light surrounded the ten as they went inside of the book itself.

The group of ten then arrived in the 100 Acre Wood with Sora, right outside Rabbit's House.

"Wow...we're back...feels like it's been forever." Jexi said.

"So this is the 100 Acre Wood." Ace said as he looked around. "It's beautiful."

"Yeah." Mark added. "So, where do you think the bear himself is?"

"I see him right over there." Hope said seeing a familiar yellow bear sitting by the house sitting on the ground with Piglet.

"Oh bother. Think, think, think." he said thinking.

"Oh, how cute!" Kohaku said.

"Hey, Pooh!" Hope called as the group came up.

"Oh, hello there Sora, everyone." Pooh greeted. "You're home. I see you've brought some new friends with you this time."

"Yeah, lemme introduce you. This is David, Ace, Mark, Kohaku, Naomi and Frisk." Sora said.

"Uh, hi." Mark said. "(Man, this is weird... but in a good way.)"

"Well aren't you two just adorable!" Kohaku said crouching down to them.

"Wait...so you aren't in trouble? We thought something odd might have been going on." Jexi said.

"Hmm...I don't remember doing anything oddish but perhaps I have forgotten." Pooh said.

"Maybe there's someway we can help. Is Rabbit here?" Estelle said.

"I'm right here, Estelle!" Rabbit called as he walked up. "Welcome back, everyone. And we've certainly got trouble here, alright."

"Would that be the Rabbit sort of trouble?" Piglet asked as Rabbit glared at him. "S-s-s-sorry. Please continue."

"Sora!" another voice called.

"Hey, that sounded like Roo. Hey...whoa!" Sora said as a small elephant approached them.

"Is that an… elephant?" Hope asked.

"It's okay...he's my friend." Roo said jumping off from behind.

"Oh. Well, any friend of Roo's is a friend of ours." Sora said. "I'm Sora, it's nice to meet you."

"I'm Lumpy. It's very nice to meet you all too." the elephant said raising his legs as he stepped about.

"Hey...stomp a little louder why dontcha?" said Gopher burrowing up to the surface.

"I'm sorry, Gopher." Lumpy apologized.

"Speaking of bouncing, where's-OOF!" Hope started before he was tackled by a familiar spring loaded tiger. "Never mind, I found him…. Hi, Tigger."

"Well hello there Hopey. Come back for some more bouncin?" he asked bouncing.

"Hey, I wanna bounce too!" Roo said joining in.

"Me too!" Lumpy said joining in too.

"Come on! All would be bouncers are welcome!" Tigger said.

"Ah yes, now I remember. Rabbit, I do believe your trouble is harvest related." Pooh said.

"Harvest? Is something wrong with the garden, Rabbit?" Estelle asked.

"I just need a little extra help harvesting my vegetables. You all can help me with it." Rabbit said.

"Of course, we'd love to help anyway we can." Ace said.

"So, what do we need to do to help pick your veggies, Rabbit?" Hope asked.

"It's simple." Rabbit said. "All you have to do is knock the corresponding vegetable into the garden, and when it matches with the others in the crop, those will get put into the baskets."

"Sounds easy." Kohaku said summoning Philia, her strongest Soma.

"David, how good are you with a golf swing?" Hope asked.

"Not as good as Leonora, admittedly." David said.

"Hmm, why don't one of us toss them to you and you tennis swing them into the garden?" Estelle asked.

"That's a good idea. Wait, how did you know I was a good tennis player?" David asked.

"Just a hunch." Estelle smiled.

"Alright. I'll just leave it at that then." David said getting out his tennis racket.

And so the group got to work harvesting Rabbit's veggies, golf and tennis style.

"Fore!" Hope said smacking a pumpkin and wedging loose a row. "Heh, this is kinda fun, huh David?"

"You know it!" David said as he landed a row of five with a drop shot, slice, flat shot, topspin and lob respectively.

"Great Scott David, where did you learn to play tennis like that?" Mark asked.

"He was a really solid tennis player when he was still in school. You should've seen him in the Aces tournament." Hope said.

"Wow...look at this bountiful harvest of vegetables!" Rabbit said.

"Glad we could help, Rabbit." Sora said.

"Oh you all aren't done. We still need to harvest the fruit." Rabbit said.

"Heh, I'm up for another workout." Hope said.

"Keep them coming!" David said excitedly.

"Frisk, was it? I don't suppose while the fruits are being picked, you would want to help with the flower garden?" Rabbit asked.

"Sure. Just tell me what to do." Frisk said.

"Huh. I thought you'd be a little hesitant about flowers because of… well, you know…" Hope said.

"You'd think that…but Asriel deserved mercy just as much as everyone else." Frisk said. "I never doubted that he'd find himself again, even if it was only for a little while."

"That's some determination Frisk." Hope said. "Never lose it."

The group worked on the fruits and flowers as Frisk and Kohaku worked hard to help the others, them and the residents of the 100 acre wood working together. Soon enough, the fruit was harvested, and with the flowers Frisk picked, Rabbit had a little something special for Pooh: honey.

"So you planted all these flowers just for Pooh? Why?" Estelle asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Flowers mean nectar, nectar means honeybees. And honeybees...mean honey." Gopher said.

"I suppose the ones I have to thank for this delicious honey is you all." Pooh said. "But… you all used to be here in our hearts. Can I ask, why did you all go away for so long?"

"Go away? Oh...so that's what you meant by you're home." Jexi said.

"Whenever I get hungry, I start to think of honey. I was afraid I had forgotten all of you." Pooh said.

"You silly bear." Sora said. "We'd never forget you."

"Oh, good. I want us to be together forever. And seeing as how your new friends helped so much, I feel like they have become our friends as well." Pooh said.

"That's so sweet. Me, David, Mark, Frisk, Naomi and Kohaku see all of you as our friends as well." Ace said as he hugged Pooh.

"When it comes to being friends no matter where we are, what matters is that all of us will be right here." Hope said pointing to Pooh's heart. "It's like David always says. Bonds are eternal."

"That's 'The bonds that unite us are our strength.'" David corrected.

"(Although, now that they mention it...the bond between me and Pooh feels weaker.)" Sora thought.

"Something wrong, Sora?" Pooh asked.

"Oh...it's nothing." Sora said as they looked upon the flying flower petals as they exited the book.

"Wow." Estelle said before she turned to the others. "Jexi, Hope, I want to ask you both a favor."

"Yeah? What is it, Estelle?" Hope asked.

"Would you allow me to accompany you all on your journey?" Estelle asked.

"Well… hmm. What do you think, Jexi?" Hope asked.

"Estelle...the answer is no. Because...what we're doing is more dangerous than the last time we teamed up together." Jexi said.

"I know, Merlin has told me. After everything that has happened since then, I just want to help anyway I can." Estelle said.

"Can't win this one, Jexi." Naomi said.

"Yeah. Take it from me. No use arguing with a woman." David said.

"Ugh...fine...but after this is all over, you're going back home, understood?" Jexi asked.

"I know, think of this as my last hurrah." Estelle said. "I'm sure my swordsmanship and magic will be a great asset to you all once again." She said pulling out a silver blade with a green gem embedded on the back.

"Great to have you with us one last time, Estelle." Hope smiled.

After they exited the book, Naomi was in thought before she looked up to the others.

"You know...spending time in that cheerful place...it's actually unlocked some more memories." Naomi said. "I remember who I talked with. Chirithy."

"A Chirithy?" Sheer said.

"Weren't they like spirit familiars that accompanied warriors?" Hope asked.

"Not warriors...keyblade wielders. They were also a way to monitor the light in someone's heart. I thought they were all gone." Sheer said.

"So, does this mean Naomi became a Keyblade wielder during the time she disappeared?" David asked.

"It's...a little more than that. I remember enough. I'm not just some ordinary person...I'm the reincarnation of Ava." Naomi revealed.

"Of Ava? Wait… Sheer, didn't you say that Ava is one of the five Foretellers from Daybreak Town?" David asked.

"Yes, that's right." Sheer said. "But unlike the others who vanished are presumed perished during the war, Ava and her Dandelions fled to the worlds and universes beyond, losing their memories of that place and living new lives."

"Incredible." Ace said.

"Very incredible." Hope said. "I didn't realize this until now. It's an honor Naomi."

"A pleasure. Though, I should apologize to Swanna. I didn't want her to find out this way." Naomi said.

"Well, Swanna's your Perfect Link. If anyone can understand better than us, it's your own Perfect Link. A bond like that is amazingly strong, and it won't be broken by a reveal like this." Hope said.

"He's right, Naomi. Swanna's your best friend, nothing could ever change that, nothing." Ace said. "Your heart is your guiding key."

"Of course it is. Master says that to all of his apprentices." Naomi said giggling. "But… That's also why Maleficent's search for this black box worries me. I'm worried about what would happen if someone like her got her hands on it."

"Well then, it's a good thing only that Luxu guy knows where it is. I'm pretty sure he wouldn't allow it to fall into her hands." Mark said.

"Luxu… He was always so enigmatic. No one could really tell what he was really thinking." Naomi said. "In fact, the only reason the first Keyblade War started in the first place was...because of that book and the other Foretellers."

"Wait...are you saying...Luxu manipulated the others into starting the war?" Frisk asked.

"No...Luxu had no role in the war. He was actually well gone before the war even started. The war didn't begin to escalate till the Master vanished one day." Naomi said. "Then there's the possibility of a traitor when we discovered a Nightmare. Who the traitor really was, no one could say for sure. But, that's exactly what caused them to fight each other."

"Hmm... I don't know about you guys, but Luxu is starting to sound less and less like a trustworthy person. Naomi, did he take the box before or after the Master disappeared?" Mark asked.

"I don't know. We never spoke with him often so I can't say for sure." Naomi said.

"Then I guess we'll have to keep looking for clues. You in, Naomi?" Hope asked.

"Of course. Now that I have regained these memories, I can fight alongside Swanna and all of you like I should have from the start." Naomi said.

"Great. Now, what say we get back to work?" Mark asked.

"Agreed. We've had enough time to rest...time to get back to work." Jexi said.


	8. Monstropolis

Arriving in the next world upon departing from Twilight Town, everyone was casually walking towards a large building with an M logo on the top. It wasn't until seconds later everyone was startled at the sight of the others appearances and jumped back into combat mode… for they were all monsters.

"Wha?! G-Guys… why do you all look like monsters?!" Sora asked.

"Funny, we were about to say the same about you." Asta said.

"Must be the magic of this world. Guess this is what most people, er, creatures look like here." Cobalt said.

"Ugh… I never thought I'd take up this form again…" Sectonia said.

"Yeah, never thought we'd actually see it again." Hope said.

"Hey, could you guys possibly take some steps back? You're giving me the heebie-jeebies." Sora said.

"YOU take a step back!" Donald snapped.

"C'mon fellas, I think our new looks could turn out to be lots of fun!" Goofy piped in.

"Yeah...hey...look at that sign. It says...We Scare...because we care?" Izuku asked.

"That doesn't sound very caring to me." Theo said.

"Actually kind of gives me goosebumps." Petra said.

"Let's go exploring then." Rainbow said as the doors opened automatically. "Automatic doors...nice."

"Well, this is Monsters Inc, so it's the same as the movie apparently." Ace said in a distorted voice.

"Monsters what?" Theo asked before seeing two other monsters at the other end of the reception area. One was a large, horned and blue furred monster with purple spots and the other a small green one with one eye. Both were with a small child.

"Oh no!" Sora said as they ran in.

"Sora, stop!" Ace called. "Look." He said as they saw the large monster playing with the child as she laughed. She suddenly saw the group, prompting the blue monster to turn around.

"Hmm? I wonder who those guys are?" he asked.

"What?! Careful Sulley, if they see the K-I-D…!" the smaller one warned.

"It's fine, we got nothing to hide." the larger one replied.

"Hello there." Papelne waved.

"Look, it ain't what it looks like. This kid...popped up out of nowhere. We gotta call the CDA about this. It's uh...oh A code 835." the smaller one said.

"You're not trying to scare that girl, are you?" Ivy glared.

"Yes! I mean, no no no!" the green monster said. "We're done using scares for power here, were not scaring anyone."

"You can relax, guy. They're a trustworthy bunch." a voice said as they saw a goblin walking in.

"Limestone...thank goodness for you." Theo said.

"Oh, so you know him?" the blue monster, named Sulley asked.

"Yeah, he's uh… a friend of mine." Theo said.

"He was talking to me, kid. Yeah, I know him. He's the guy I was telling ya about." Limestone said. "The one who went and ran off for no reason. Trust me, he's a friend, same with the rest of these guys."

"Well you did put in a good amount of work while you were here….so I guess we trust ya." the smaller one said.

Hope breathed easy as he looked to the little girl. "Hey there. You must be a friend of these two. What's your name?"

"Boo!" the little girl called.

"Oh so that's your name? Nice to meet ya, Boo." Gemini said as the girl named Boo laughed happily.

"Hold on a second, you guys really aren't afraid of humans?" the green monster asked.

"They aren't. I can guarantee that." Limestone said.

"Mike Wazowski." Boo said pointing to Donald.

"Wha…?" Donald asked.

"Cmon, Boo! I'M Mike Wasowski!" The green monster replied.

"Mike Wazowski." Boo called again before turning to Papelne. "Kitty!"

"Me too?" Sulley asked. "Well, you can see the resemblances. The fur and the googly bear eye."

"My name is Donald Duck!" Donald shouted in anger.

"Mike Wazowski." Boo said running after Donald as Goofy approached.

"I'm Goofy." Goofy introduced.

"Well, my full name is James P. Sullivan, but you can call me Sulley." Sulley introduced. "And this is…"

"We already know, Mike Wazowski. And I'm Papelne." Papelne said.

The little girl giggled before she ran behind Sulley as the group saw small blue creatures.

"What the? Are these Heartless?" Fulgore asked.

"No….they're Unversed!" Aqua said.

"These things again." Ace said distortedly as he summoned his Keyblade.

"I get the sense that these guys aren't friendly?" Theo asked.

"Not at all. We'll explain later." Sora said as Sulley and Mike took Boo to safety. Sulley placed Boo behind the reception desk in one of the seats.

"Unversed… That means HE'S here." Jesse said.

"Jesse, a little help please?" Sectonia asked.

"Sorry, I'm coming!" Jesse said.

"Those guys are right Sulley. This has bad news written all over it." Mike said.

"Yeah, we gotta keep Boo safe." Sulley said.

"Right, let's do it!" Mike said as he and Sulley joined the battle.

"Ground Impact!" Papelne called unleashing shockwaves underneath a few of them.

Rainbow cut down a bunch as Theo was dealing with the larger unversed looking more like a monster from the world itself.

"Jesse, cut this thing down a peg!" Theo called taking it out at the legs with his drill.

"You got it. Dragon Swarm!" Jesse said as he dealt multiple slashes and kicks at the monsters.

"Begone!" Aqua called using Spell Weaver to clear out the last of them as Sulley and Mike dealt with the stragglers.

"Nice goin, Sulley. Even with all the extra pounds you put on." Mike complimented.

"Still running circles around you, butterball." Sulley quipped back as they laughed a little. Boo then got their attention as Sulley went to get her.

"So, any idea who those guys were?" Mike asked.

"Aqua, you said they were called Unversed, right?" Theo asked.

"I did. And that means some of us know who's here." Aqua said.

"Vanitas…" Jesse muttered.

"The Unversed...they're monsters who are born from him...monsters of negative emotions." Jexi said.

"But how come Vanitas is using them here of all places?" Hope asked.

"I might have an idea why." Jesse said. "Screams are a sign of fear, which is a negative emotion. This company is known for harvesting it, right?"

"Hey, I told you were through doing that!" Mike said. "Besides, we dunno who or what you're talking about."

"Oh...uh...basically we all have come from somewhere very far away to...get rid of them. We're sort of like...exterminators?" Usopp said.

"Just how far away?" Mike asked.

"As far as you can imagine." Goofy said.

"Okay. Well Limestone knows you guys well, so we'll believe you. I gotta ask though, are those things dangerous?" Mike asked.

"Oh yeah. Very." Jesse said.

"They sure gave Boo a scare." Sulley said.

"Sulley, I know how much ya missed her, but we have to postpone our little playdate for now. We gotta send her back." Mike said.

"You're right Mikey. Time to get our girl home." Sulley said.

"Uh, what're you planning on doing exactly?" Sakura asked.

"It's kind of a long story, but Boo is from another world." Mike said. "And we gotta send her back there to keep her safe."

"Thank goodness the Laugh Floor isn't too far from here." Sulley said.

"In that case, mind if we help you out?" Hope asked.

"Really? You'd do that?" Mike asked.

"Well, sure. Let's just say we have more years of experience with the Unversed than you might think." Hope said.

"10 years worth to be exact." Alice added.

"Great!" Mike said. "We could use exterminators around here!"

"Yeah, thanks." Sulley said. Boo then got his and Mikes attention as the two chased after her playfully.

"We always gotta help, don't we?" Ivy asked.

"Hey, they need us." Theo said. "Besides… I get the feeling this Vanitas guy is really dangerous."

"He is." Ace said.

The groups joined Sulley and Mike in escorting Boo to the Laugh Floor as Mike sang a happy tune.

"So, Sulley. Mike said that this company was done using screams. I always thought the whole point of a monster was to terrify kids. No offense." Hope said.

"See, the point of the company was to collect screams from children to use for power. But now we collect their laughter instead cause it turns out its 10x more powerful." Sulley said. "We never could've figured it out without Boo."

"The Gummi Ship is powered by laughter too. Guess that's something in common." Gemini said.

"A lot of the people on our team are laughter machines. Especially Sora." Donald added.

"Cmon, I am not." Sora tried to deny it before they heard screams coming from the Laugh Floor. Running to the premise, they saw a large group of Unversed on the floor, hopping in and out of doors attached to machines.

"What're they doing?" Hagakure asked.

"They're using the company to collect screams…. Talk about a frantic rush job." Theo said.

"Let's just get rid of them." Saki said.

"Don't worry...I'm sure they've already got it covered." Limestone said as two figures moved swiftly through the factory taking down all the Unversed. Soon standing there were Lycan and Raptor.

"There...that's the fifth wave today." Raptor said.

"Just no end to these monsters." Lycan said.

"Raptor!" Petra called.

"Petra...you look well." Raptor smiled.

"(You've got to be kidding.)" Papelne thought.

"And where were you when this was going on?" Lycan said to someone in the corner.

"Well sorry...but someone had to protect the party supplies." said a young girl with short black hair with fangs showing from her mouth.

"Vivia. Making excuses from fighting as usual I see." Theo said.

"Hey...I'm gonna be the next vampire queen of the Undead Universe some day. I gotta consider the people's joy before fighting." she said. "And Lycan...I got your favorite." she said holding a round cookie.

"So...round….too round." Lycan said jumping back in fear a bit.

"Wait, Lycan is afraid of cookies?" Hope asked.

"Not cookies...just anything round. Reminds him too much of the full moon." Raptor said.

"Ah, I see." Hope said.

"We may have to cut the introductions short." Mark said. "I think we're about to have company."

"Yeah, there may be more coming." Sulley said. "Raptor, is Boo's door still around? We gotta send her back to her room."

"Sorry but that went back to the storage just as you guys came in." Raptor said.

"Seriously? Bummer. Talk about bad timing." David said.

"That's okay, I've got it covered." Mike said scanning several key cards at each card scanner as several doors came in and implanted themselves into their slots. "Get on the doors. We're going for a ride."

"Wait, so we just ride the things?" Theo said getting on. "Won't that be dangerous?"

"Don't worry, we do it all the time." Sulley said. "I mean once, when we chased the door down the first time."

"If you say so." Hope said as everyone got on the doors as they ejected from the stations and sped off into the vault.

"And away we go!" Sectonia said.

"It's like a roller coaster!" Steven said.

"Oh man, this is sick!" David said.

They rode the rails as they combat Heartless before arriving on another part of the vault. Mike went to a door and opened it, but the wall showed.

"It's offline! We gotta power it up!" Mike said as more Heartless appeared.

"Don't worry, I'll watch Boo." Sulley said as the others went to fight.

"How are we supposed to get that door open?" Hope asked.

"Make Boo laugh. Hey Mike, come over here for a second." Papelne said.

"Papelne, what're you planning?" Starlight asked.

"Something like...THIS!" Papelne said as she tossed Mike like a bowling ball into the group of Heartless. "Strike!"

Boo couldn't help but laugh at the sight of it as the door powered up. The group ran into the door and came out the other side. They ran into it, but came out in the wrong part of the complex.

"Wait…. How'd we take a wrong turn?" Mike asked.

"Who cares? All that matters…" a voice said as a purple lizard like monster appeared from seemingly nowhere. "Is that it's the last turn you losers are ever gonna make."

"Randall?!" Sulley asked in shock.

"Who's that guy, Sulley?" Pit asked.

"A creep we banished for trying to take screams by force, and he used to be Boo's scarer." Sulley said.

"How did you get back? The door we sent you into was turned to sawdust." Mike said.

"Yeah and I almost got made into someone's wallet. Luckily a new friend helped me get back, and from now on...I'm the one in charge around here. Top of the leaderboard, baby." Randall said.

"You, collecting laughs? In your dreams, Randall." Mike said. "As it so happens, my laugh totals top the charts."

"Who said anything about me collecting Laughs? I'm after negative emotions." Randall said. "My new friends have kindly volunteered to help collect em."

"The Unversed… so the one who brought you back was…" Hope started.

"Vanitas…" Aqua muttered.

"Lemme ask you this, though. Why use Unversed to collect negative emotions?" Hope asked.

"Cause if you traumatize a kid good enough, they stay scared forever, we never run out of energy." Randall said.

"What?! That's horrible!" CP gasped. "Everyone, we must stop him here and now!" he added before charging.

"Please." Randall said turning invisible as CP crashed into the wall. "Enjoy the factory...I've made some improvements." he said.

"You okay, Cap?" Gemini asked pulling CP to his feet.

"Fear not, I've been through much worse. I'll have to remember that invisibility trick, though." CP said.

"Not invisibility, camouflage." Hope said. "He can change his skin color to blend in with any environment, like a chameleon."

"That's gonna be annoying. But I don't like what he said by improvements." Theo said.

"As I recall...Ro was looking into repairing some of the machines here." Lycan said.

"He must be near the central console that powers the whole factory. Hope Randall didn't get to him…" Mike said.

"Yeah, Ro's not much of a fighter, and he joined us for protection. The sooner we meet up with him the better." Theo said.

"Then let's go!" Eddy said.

They headed into the factory's main assembly line as they saw several lasers firing at random.

"Step back...all of you!" a voice called from the console higher up. "The machinery has gone haywire!"

"Ro! That you?" Theo asked.

"Silence you fool in flesh! I am trying to stop the machines but they continue to be beyond me!" Ro said.

"Randall must've done something to the central control unit." Sulley said.

"Tell me something I don't know. He's damaged the factory's main functions. I cannot seem to get them...Oh screw it. I'm gonna regret this later." Ro said as a mechanical arm rose into the air as it came down on the console destroying it.

The lasers then shut down as Theo marveled.

"Wow Ro… didn't think you had it in you." Ivy said.

"Whaddya mean by that?" Steven asked.

"Simple...machines are superior to organic beings in every way." said a man with many machine parts all over his body. "One day, they will very much be the main existence in any place."

"He's a cyborg…" Gemini said.

"Silence! I am no cyborg you fool in flesh! I am someone who is on the verge of a miraculous evolution for all mankind!" Ro said.

"Uh…" Eddy said. "Theo? Where'd you pick this weirdo up?"

"He used to be an employee of the All Science Go Corporation." Theo said.

"The All Science Go Corporation. Hmm…" Sachiko muttered.

"Yeah, we had a bit of a run-in with them a while back." David said.

"All Science Go...that corporation did not understand my ideal vision and even went as far as to cut off all my funding in the robotics department." Ro said.

"(I have an idea why.)" Mari thought.

"After All Science Go cut his funding, he fled the company with his Robotic Assistant and sought us out for protection." Theo explained.

"You fool and your flawed memory! I picked you because your building has a place where I could work and not be bothered. I have no need for protection." Ro said.

"Yeah…. Keep telling us that." Vivia said.

"Anyway, we need to go. No doubt once we leave the factory, Randall's tormenting will end." Hope said as they continued to the central nervous system as he saw David breathe a sigh of relief. "You're relieved. Is it because Ro wasn't the one who digitized your town?"

"Of course. But whoever it is, one thing's for sure… Once I meet them, they're going to regret manipulating the Royal Knights into digitizing Tokyo." David said.

"Yeah." Hope said as they proceeded to the door leading to the outside.

"Oh, you chumps leaving already? We haven't even got to say goodbye." Randall asid appearing.

"Don't get cocky, lizard brain. Whatever you've got for us, we'll blow right past it." Gray said.

"I'd say the same for you. I still have one more trick up my sleeve." Randall said pointing to a metal coffin of sorts. "Now, I command you to destroy them!"

Silence…..

"I'm not getting any dark readings from it." Mari said.

"Huh. What do ya know? You got scammed." Eddy said smugly.

"What the? Move! Move you stupid pile of…" Randall said hitting it.

"Looks like your ace is a Joker." Mike said.

"Oh Ed?" Eddy said. "...Get em."

"YAAAHHH! Prepare to meet your maker!" Ed yelled leaping upwards and crashing into Randall. "I am Ed! You are done for, puny rainbow lizard monster!"

"Wait, Ed. Look!" Hope said seeing nothing under Ed.

"Argh, he disappeared again!" Ivy said.

"Leave him. He won't cause us any more trouble." Sulley assured. "Right now, we have to find Boo's door and get her to safety."

The group then left the factory through the door leading to the outside, after which, a hooded member of the organization appeared near the coffin. He held a hand to the coffin as black ooze materialized from the coffin and turned into something monstrous as Randall watched from afar. He smiled at this.

"Okay...so now we can send Boo back and…" Theo said as alarms started going off. "What now?"

"There's been a fire. Just outside the factory." Ro said.

"Looks like the Unversed are done scaring and focusing on destroying stuff." Hope said.

"We have to stop them, and douse the fires." Papelne said as a chopper flew overhead.

"The CDA is here, finally!" Mike said. "They'll take care of the blaze for us."

"That leaves the Unversed for us." Raptor said.

"Let's do it." Garnet nodded.

"Hmm? It seems the Unversed have another Heartbinder." Simon said.

"Which one is it this time?" Hope asked.

"It seems to be...a lion." Simon said. "Does that sound familiar, Sora?"

"So it's Simba this time, like when he was a summon in our first adventure. Ah, that brings back memories." Hope siad.

"But it seems that he has the element of fire imbued with him." Simon said.

"Let's take care of them and get that Heartbinder." Hope said as they did so. After eliminating the Unversed, the CDA put out the flames as Sora picked up the Heartbinder and a familiar lion with flames on his paws and mane appeared briefly before vanishing.

They then followed Sulley through a maintenance pathway before arriving in the door vault once more.

"Well well well….look who's finally shown up." Randall said standing before them.

"Randall." Sulley said.

"Didn't you give up after that metal coffin of yours failed to open up?" Hope asked.

"Yeah...that pile of junk doesn't even work." Mike said.

"You sure about that?" Randall asked as he crawled his way to a high ledge.

"Wait…" Aqua said noticing the Unversed symbol. "Step back!" she shouted as a black sludge began to seep from the machine.

"What the hell?!" Theo asked as the sludge formed into a giant black slime Unversed with red face markings and scream canisters lining its back.

"This...is not good." Eddy squeaked out.

(Cue: Unforgettable- Kingdom Hearts 3)

"What the heck is this thing?!" Gemini asked.

"I like to call it my Lump of Horror...cause it's fueled by fear!" Randall said as the monster roared. "It's gonna help me take over this company but first I'm getting rid of all of you. Attack!"

"Bring it!" Papelne said readying her gauntlet.

The Lump of Horror poured steam from its body as it charged in every direction, knocking the group about. Hope punched it as did Papelene, but their strikes went right through it.

"It's no good, it's like its made of slime!" Theo said.

"Wait...slime?" Moltar said. "That's it! David, Fran, freeze it!"

"Actually, I have a better idea. Ready, Sectonia?" David asked.

"I'm always ready, David. Let's go!" Sectonia said as the two went into action. They went to opposite sides of the creature and formed a massive glyph. They then struck from opposite sides as they leaped into the air.

"Here we go! This is…!" David started.

"Our strongest attack!" Sectonia said.

"Combination Arte: Twin Wave!" David and Sectonia said as blue and pink energies emerged from their blades, combining into a single beam and tearing into the Lump of Horror's body.

"That Arte…!" Estelle said in shock. "Allow me to return the favor."

"Hold on Estelle. This is an Unversed. So let's let Aqua let out her grief on this thing." Hope said. "After all remember. They were a part of the events that lost us two good friends."

"Yes. I'm ending this." Aqua said. "Waterga!" she shouted as she created a massive water barrier as it went into the Unversed, washing away its slime leaving only the machine parts.

"No! Why can't anything go my way?! WHY?!" Randall screamed as everyone saw a damaged, but operational door.

"Sulley… I think you know what to do." Mike said.

"I'm all over it." Sulley smirked as he ran up to Randall and gave him a good roar. It was later he was brought to the same door he was banished through.

"I'll find my way back here, ya know!" Randall shouted as he was forced through.

"Ma, the gator's back again!" a voice shouted.

"Oh he ain't gettin away this time!" another said as lots of bashing could be heard inside.

"Eeesh. Glad I'm not him." Gemini said as the door was closed shut.

"Now then, there's just one last thing to do." Sulley said ready to smash the door.

"Hold on, Sulley." Hope said. "Sora, care to lock him out for good?"

"My pleasure." Sora said using his keyblade to lock the door as it disappeared, the same with keyholes used in the past.

At long last afterwards, it was time to send Boo back. They were about to make Boo laugh so the door would open, but all of a sudden they were sent back to the Laugh floor.

"Okay...back here...so now what?" Hope said.

"Well...I hardly recognized you in that ridiculous form...but I know it's you...brother." a voice said as the hooded figure returned as he pulled it back to reveal a masked face.

"I figured you would be here." Jesse said.

"You're that masked boy from Valentia." Ace said.

"So you finally show yourself… Vanitas." Hope said.

"Well...this is quite the reunion we're having here. And on this wonderful world where screams were collected for energy...and this company was what made it happen." Vanitas said grabbing a canister.

"For the last time, we stopped collectin' screams a long time ago! We're done scaring kids for power!" Mike snapped.

"Then how do you explain these canisters of surplus scream. Though I must thank this world for all it did for me." Vanitas said.

"All it did….So that's it. That's how you brought yourself back. You used the negative emotions from the kids." Jexi said.

"Monsters Incorporated had more than enough ways for Vanitas to reform himself. He also must've used Randall in someway to get what he wanted too." Hope said.

"I needed a pawn and he was perfect. All those negative emotions were enough to complete my body and reconstruct my heart, but while I still stand...my heart is still incomplete." Vanitas said.

"Ironic. Didn't know you even have a heart." Jesse said.

"But we know what you're on about. You're after Ven." Hope said.

"Yes...I want that half of me...that sleeps within his heart." Vanitas said summoning his keyblade.

"Huh?!" Sora asked.

"Sora… we never told you this, but when you were little, Ven made a special bond with you and joined with your heart." Hope said.

"Wait...are you saying Sora had Ventus' heart the whole time?!" Emo asked.

"Whoops. Surprise." Dan said.

"And it's all true. But maybe it's best we start 10 years back." Hope said. "Back when Ventus and Vanitas battled inside their heart, and the resulting battle shattered Ven's heart. After which, Ventus fell into eternal sleep."

"He's been waiting for so long...his birth by sleep. And we're not going to stop now...not when we're so close." Jexi said.

"Quiet...you insignificant specks. You will return him to me!" Vanitas said as Sora grasped his chest in pain.

"Hey!" Theo called getting Vanitas's attention as he pointed behind the masked darkness. "Made you look."

Vanitas turned around and saw Sulley behind him. He roared at him before grabbing Vanitas tightly.

"Argh! Let me go!" Vanitas cried.

"Ha! What's wrong, Vanitas? For someone charged on negative emotions, you sure get riled up easily." Jesse said.

"You...How dare you mock me!" Vanitas said before Sulley and Mike chucked him through several doors before shredding the last one.

"...That is so going on YouTube." ZS said holding a video camera.

"Trillion hits, easy." David said.

"That won't keep him for long, but at least we got him out of this place." Hope said. "But when he comes back… we'll be ready. Right everyone?"

"You bet your hat I'll be ready." Jesse said.

"By the way, that was quite the move you two lovebirds pulled off." Zelos said to David and Sectonia.

"Someone's been reading their Valentine's from each other, am I right?" Theo asked.

"Wh-what?!" Sectonia asked as she blushed in embarrassment.

"What gave you that idea?" David asked.

"Just call it a hunch." Theo said.

"Well, it kind of is true. We've been traveling together for so long, after all." David said. "Lots of people didn't like her in this form, but I didn't care. I just knew that there was something about her that just spurred my heart, you know?"

"Speaking of hearts...we should probably figure out how to get Ven out of Sora." Mark suggested.

"Not now. We would need two things. The power of Waking...and Ven's body." Pit said.

As the group left for the next world, Hope and Aqua grouped up.

"When should we tell em about Ven?" Hope whispered.

"When I finally face my other self… and retain Master's keyblade and bring back our world." Aqua said.

"I don't know about The Land of Departure… but I know for sure we'll get Master's Defender back and find the other you." Hope said.

"Hope...my world can always be brought back. Did you forget I was the one who sealed it?" Aqua asked.

"Oh, right." Hope said. "All that aside… I promise that all five of us will return things to the way they were."

"Five?" Aqua asked.

"The five of us groups. Sorry, can get a little confusing." Hope said.

"Being around you for so long, I'm used to it." Aqua said.

"Heh… thanks for being a friend I'm so close to, Aqua." Hope said. "And soon… we'll return the favor by bringing back yours."


	9. San Fransokyo

"Queen Sectonia?" Estelle asked.

"Oh, Estelle. Is something wrong?" Sectonia asked.

"Oh nothing. It's just after this journey is over, I would like to give you something." Estelle said as she pulled out the silver sword from before.

"But… That's your sword, isn't it?" Sectonia asked.

"I still have my rod as well. I just thought that this Fell Arm should be wielded by you once this journey ends." Estelle said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Sectonia said.

"It is no problem, your majesty. When you and David did that Mystic Arte, it reminded me of Flynn and Yuri." Estelle said. "It brings back memories to when all three of us journeyed with Hope and Jexi for a bit in this universe."

"You mean when you battled against Xehanort and the Organization the first few times around." Sectonia said.

"Yes...good times." Estelle said. "And now here I am on my last journey with them, then it will be time to return to Terca Lumeris. You all should come visit sometime."

"Perhaps we will." Sectonia said.

After Sectonia and Estelle finished their conversation, the group arrived to the next world. It appeared to be a fusion of San Francisco and Tokyo, and they entered by walking along what looked like a japanese remodel of the golden gate bridge.

"This world is...interesting to say the least." Zero said.

"Yeah, we've only been here a minute, and Sora's already geeking out." Hope said seeing Sora running all over the place.

"Well at least he's having fun." Ace said.

"I'll say. This place might make you feel homey too, David." Gemini said.

"In a way, yes." David said. "This place really feels close to home for some reason."

"Come on, Sora. Time's a wastin." Donald said.

"But I wanna check out the big city. Just seeing this place makes me feel so...metropolitan. No uh...cosmopolitan?" Sora wondered.

"Not-apolitan!" Donald snapped.

"Besides, a cosmopolitan's a drink." Sanji said.

"What about neapolitan?" Sora asked.

"That's an ice cream." Stoj said.

"What is with him and big cities?" Dan asked.

"Gotta be cause Sora was raised on an island. The cities always seem to have an interest to him." Jexi said.

"Hmm?" Estelle said seeing something fly past them as it looked to be a young woman in yellow armor. "Hold on!" She said running over to try healing her wounds.

Suddenly an explosion cut Estelle off as everyone saw flying robotic heartless in the distance, and in the next instance a person on a robot flew towards the fallen girl. "Gogo! Baymax...scanner." he said.

The robot then scanned the girl. "Her suit has protected her but she has suffered a mild concussion. I suggest that before moving her, we stabilize her head." the robot said.

"Oh, wow! A robot!" Sora said as everyone ran up to it and the boy.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." the robot said.

"Nice to meet you, Baymax." David said. "Anyway, we noticed you guys having trouble with those creatures up ahead. Do you mind if we lend a hand?"

"Sure, we could use a hand." the boy said. "Name's Hiro by the way."

"Let's do it!" Zero said drawing his saber.

"Wait! Who are you guys?" Hiro asked as everyone stopped.

"Just a group of heroes." Hope said.

"Please...help us. Our team is called Big Hero 6." Hiro said.

"We're all over it." Ochako said as they ran to the heartless.

"Go give them a hand, Baymax!" Hiro said to Baymax.

"Of course, Hiro." Baymax acknowledged flying over to help them.

"Holy power come to me. First Aid!" Estelle chanted as a green light flew into the young woman known as Gogo. The others then combated the Heartless with Baymax at their side.

"Ro, the way that robot is speaking… I think he's a medical unit." Theo said cutting a few down.

"So he's like Cinnamon in a way." Marino said shadow slashing through a few.

"Actually this one appears more advanced than that Cinnamon model. He's able to ascertain medical problems and even provide care to people dealing with physical and mental trauma. Whoever designed it was a genius." Ro said.

"That would be my brother. I'll explain later." Hiro said.

After a few more minutes of fighting, the heartless were defeated, and the group rendezvous with the rest of the team called Big Hero 6 inside of a garage where the newspaper reported on the heartless but left the heroes out of it.

"Not cool." Gogo said.

"People only care about spectacle, not the truth." another girl said.

"Yeah. Who cares about facts when you can just make stuff up." a guy in green said.

"I don't get it. I mean, didn't they see us? We had chem-balls, laser hands, and fire breathing!" said a guy in a monster suit.

"Well, it really didn't matter, they beat us." the girl in pink said.

"Where did they come from exactly?" Gogo asked.

"Well why don't we ask the guys...who actually stopped them?" the guy in green said motioning to the groups.

"Oh right….guys...this is...the gang. The girl in yellow is Gogo. The guy in green in Wasabi." Hiro began.

"How ya doin?" Wasabi said.

"And the girl in pink is Honey Lemon." Hiro said.

"Hello there." Honey Lemon said.

The guy in the monster suit looked at them closely. "And I'm Fred. And do not be alarmed." he said flipping the eye back to show his face. "This is not my real body!"

"What an interesting costume." Estelle said.

"Designed them ourselves based off of our expertise." Hiro said. "So uh… what do you guys call yourselves?"

"Well, were called the Hero Alliance. Our teams are the Dimensional Heroes, Spirit Force, Brave Adventurers, Shining Hope Squadron and Team Chronicle. As for Sora, Donald and Goofy though, they're called… um…" Hope struggled.

"Keyblade Hero 3!" Sora said posing with Donald and Goofy.

"Keyblade Hero...3?" Estelle asked as she tilted her head.

"Uh… Sora?" David asked.

"Yeah, what is it?" Sora asked.

"Don't you notice that you're the only one of the three that has a Keyblade?" David asked.

"But we are still heroes." Sora said.

"Not here we're not." Donald said.

"So you guys invent stuff too? I'm a Researcher myself." Mari said cleaning her glasses.

"Interesting. But more on the topic, tell us more about the monsters and how you managed to take them down." Gogo said.

"Right. Where to start…" David said. "Basically, those creatures are called Heartless, and they are born from the darkness inside of people's hearts. We've been facing them for quite a while now."

"Oh, now we're talking. Light vs darkness. Classic conflict!" Fred said.

"Would you calm down, Fred? This is serious." Wasabi said.

"With what we have right now, we have no way to fight them." Honey Lemon said.

"So we're just supposed to give up?" Gogo asked.

"With our current skill set. I show our percentage at...0.000…" Baymax said.

"Maybe we can help with that." Mari said.

"Like David said, we've battled them a lot. So maybe it's best if you left this to us?" Aqua asked.

"I appreciate what you're saying, but we wanna help out too." Hiro said. "This is our city and we want to help protect it. Not to mention its what my brother would do…"

"We understand if you don't want to talk about it if it's a touchy subject." X said.

"Great but...don't we need an actual plan?" Wasabi asked.

"We train up! When heroes are at their low, they get new powers. It's Shugyo time!" Fred said.

"Did you read that in Geeks Quarterly?" Gogo asked.

"Actually… I think Fred's on to something." Hiro said. "I may have an idea."

It took Hiro a bit before presenting Sora with a strange set of goggles.

"AR Device?" Sora asked.

"It projects digital holograms onto the environment when you put them on." Mari said. "You...wear it on your face."

Sora then went to put them on as he saw a Shadow. "Ah! Heartless!" he said.

"Sora? You okay?" Donald asked.

"There ain't no Heartless here." Goofy said.

"He must be seeing a hologram of it, right?" Mari asked Hiro.

"Sora, just take off the device." Hiro said as Sora took it off as he saw nothing. He put it on and off a few times to fully understand.

"Wow...I don't know how you're doing this but this is neat." Sora said.

"Science." Mari said.

"Now can we Shugyo?" Fred asked.

"Not yet. He's still learning." Wasabi said.

"Sora, we just need you to run through some courses Hiro has scripted. Like a minigame." Honey Lemon said.

"We put a tracer on your movements so we can-" Gogo said as Fred kept jumping around chanting Shugyo. "So we can Shugyo."

"So the courses are out in the town, huh? That sounds fun." Hope said. "It could be a good chance to re-train ourselves, test us."

"Great idea, we could use the practice." Goofy said.

"I'm sure we can help Gogo and the others get some new ideas for their gear… but what about Baymax?" Ochako asked.

"I can Shugyo...by downloading new combat data." Baymax said.

"Then let's try this out." Theo said.

Later out on the city streets at night, the group ran through Hiro's courses all over the city.

While this was happening, two figures were walking down the street. One was a young boy in samurai like clothing with a sword with a dragon design, and the other was a girl in clairvoyant clothing.

They were walking down the street when they saw Tetsu practicing on a few digital Heartless. The two only passed by him before the boy and Tetsu looked each other's way.

"Your swords are of many. Are you hoping to collect mine next?" the boy asked.

"That sword...that's the dragon slaying sword, isn't it? The Ryuzaki?" Tetsu asked.

"So what if it is?" asked the samurai. "It's mine...not yours."

"Hey...what's going on over...Oh, Shizaku! Claire! Nice to see you guys." Theo said arriving. "Whats going on here?"

"Just a friendly talk was all." Shizaku said.

"Yes...just a talk." Tetsu said.

"Good. For a second, I thought you two were about to duel." Theo said. "And before you say anything…Ow!" Theo said being hit by a wooden sword.

"Talk is cheap. For your actions...you must be disciplined with 1000 strikes!" Shizaku said chasing Theo as he ran.

"You're overreacting, Shizaku, c'mon!" Theo said passing by Gogo as he used flowmotion to run up a building wall to get away from Shizaku, but Gogo noticed.

"Interesting… gravity, not binding." Gogo thought aloud.

Shizaku chased Theo up the building as Theo passed by Wasabi. He saw Theo summon his Aquarius blasters and fire at his guildmate as Shizaku evaded.

"Hey, wait a second…" Wasabi noticed. "My laser hands… can be projectiles!"

Fred noticed Omnimon in the street as he is circled by Heartless.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omnimon said as he slashed, coating some of the Heartless in flames. "Supreme Cannon!" he said as he blasted another group of Heartless with ice.

"Whoa… a freeze attack!" Fred noticed. "Fire and ice. Diametrically opposed… or so we thought!"

Honey Lemon noticed Ace in front of another group of Heartless as his Keyblade glowed.

"Keyblade Form 5: Megaflare BFG!" He called firing a stardust laser through them.

"I see now… Change the weapon, change the attack!" Honey Lemon noticed.

"Hey Hiro, how are things looking from yours and Mari's end?" X asked through the comms.

"Really great. You guys are getting a lot of data from our observation points. That should probably be enough for now, let's meet back up at the Garage. I think you guys might've sparked some new ideas." Hiro said.

Back at the garage, Shizaku enjoyed some calming tea. "All is forgiven." he said to the badly beaten Theo.

"A little much don't you think?" Estelle asked as she healed Theo's wounds.

"Fool! A samurai is a warrior of honor. If you run from your responsibility from one party to another, that is a grounds for punishment...punishment a warrior must take respectfully." Shizaku said.

"Uh, sure…" Connie said looking to David. "This guy's a hardcore samurai way of the warrior type."

"I noticed. But yeesh… I'm glad I'm not this extreme about it." David said.

"I can see it." Claire said to David. "A meeting with someone you have been longing to meet with."

"Hm? Someone I'm longing to meet?" David asked.

"Claire's a clairvoyant from the recently created Psychic Universe. She can see into the future." Ivy said.

"From what we've seen, her insights are never wrong." Cobalt said.

"Yes...a long time enemy. You will find him very soon in the not so far off future." Claire said.

"I have a feeling I know who…" David said.

"Who is she talking about?" Gallantmon asked.

"Normal. A member of the Elements. When Dragon was defeated, I spared him and the others so they could live new lives for themselves."

"And it seems to look like Normal made good use of his if he keeps going at it." Leopardmon said.

"So it would seem. Probably should've taken him down when I had the chance." David said.

"It isn't your fault. We didn't know what he was capable of." Jesse said. "Still...I can't shake the feeling he's planning something big."

"Whatever it is, we'll stop him for sure." David said.

"After what he did sending those Robot Masters into Cyberspace. Count on it." Ace added.

"Yeah…But about Normal...there is something bothering me about him for awhile. Didn't he seem a little...too loyal to Dragon?" Jexi asked.

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Out of all of the Elements that stayed with Dragon, he was the only one that wasn't appalled by his methods." David said.

"And when Dragon went to absorb the remaining ones...Normal could have helped them, yet he chose to do nothing. And when Jesse saw him on that junkyard planet...he said he could have cared less about his feelings for him." Rainbow said.

"Just what're his motives behind all this?" Arnice asked.

"That's not the question. The real question is...was Dragon really pulling strings when the Elements rose...or was there a hidden puppet master?" Rainbow asked.

"Hmm… These kinds of cases usually point towards the latter." Leopardmon said.

"No one knows what really happened when the Elements awoke. All we know is that they appeared and tried to wipe out the Enhanced, even when doing so was useless." Rainbow said. "And then the destruction of that planet...I saw what happened. Normal was leaving the reactor core of that base and headed to the docking bay...without going to his teammates first."

"So, Normal had an agenda of his own the whole time. I was a fool for not realizing it sooner." David said.

"Then there was the stuff Connor showed us during the aftermath of the battle with Galeem and Dharkon. His secret meetings, the samplings from many different people...I'm starting to think Normal was a bit more than his namesake." Hope said.

"Whatever the case, there's nothing we can do about him until he actually makes a move." Jexi said.

"Yeah, we'll run into him soon. I can feel it." Hope said as they went into the garage to meet up with the others.

"Thanks again for helping us with this data, guys. I really can see that these upgrades are gonna do wonders against these heartless things." Hiro said.

"Our pleasure." Theo said. "It was kinda cool to do some Shugyo."

"I told ya it would be awesome!" Fred said. "Now, what say we get working on those upgrades?"

They were about to start working when Baymax's scanners picked something up. "Hiro, I am detecting three DNA signatures that do not match the entirety of this complex."

"You mean there's people in here with us?" Hope asked.

"Are they friend or foe?" Kendo asked.

"Not that I can detect… I do detect however…. Spider DNA." Baymax answered.

"Spider?" Miu asked.

Everyone then looked around as they were anticipating an attack.

"Guys… maybe we're not the only people who thought to come here." Hope said.

When Hope said that, everyone heard a noise like someone was throwing and catching a cube of some sort. They turned to see someone walking out of the shadows tossing a rubix cube up and down. He wore all black and white with a trenchcoat and hat over a suit that fully covered his body and also wore goggles that shined white. For some odd reason, his coattails were flowing in the wind, even though they were inside.

The new face put the Rubix cube away and tipped his hat. "Hey, fellas." he greeted.

"Wait...Spiderman?" X asked.

"No. Something's different." David said.

"Is… is he in black and white?" Hope asked.

"Where's that wind coming from, were in a garage." Hagakure said.

"Wherever I go the wind follows. And wind… it smells like rain." the black and white spider man said.

"Hey, don't forget about me!" a voice said as they soon saw a girl with a kind of spider like mech as she wheeled around in Hiro's chair near his desk. "Hi, Guys!" she saluted. "Konichiwa! Hajimemashite yoroshiku!" she said flipping out of the chair as her mech followed, boxing the air with her.

"Wait a sec… Is she actually Japanese?" David asked.

"Looks like it." Hope said. "And judging by their looks, they are like Spider Man, but… something's different about them."

"Lets just say kid that we sorta come from different parts of his story." the black spiderman said.

"So… who are you exactly? You're Peter Parker, right?" Zero asked.

"Sort of." the Noir spider said. "Where I come from, it's 1933, and I'm a private eye. And… let's just say I have a few other quirks, such as staring at matches and watching them burn up in my hands to feel something… anything." he sighed.

"And what about you?" Hope asked.

"My name is Peni Parker, and I'm from a New York in the year 3145." the girl introduced. "I have a psychic link with a spider who lives inside my father's robot, the Sp/dr. And were best friends… heh… forever." she said as she rubbed the mech, its face making a cute expression.

"Man…. Ro, eat your heart out." Theo said to his guildmate as he looked at the 8ft tall red and blue spider-bot.

"That mech is so amazing! I've never seen anything like this!" Miu said.

Shoji then looked at mari, who was geeking out. "You're excited to see this robot too." he said to the scientist.

"Of course I am, I'm a woman of science too. And it has a soul too, just like you Fulgore." Mari said using her Gauntlet to scan it as Mercury popped out and looked at Sp/dr.

"More to the point… I don't think you two… er, three, are supposed to be here exactly. How did you get here?" Aqua asked.

"That's the thing. You were talking about the guy who sent us here when you came in." Noir said. "You said his name was Normal?"

"Not long ago...he and his people...destroyed the worlds we come from." Peni said.

"Ah… Sorry to hear that." David said.

"It gets weirder. I think we should talk this over while your friends upgrade." Noir said. "Let's take this back from the beginning. So, we stopped Kingpin from collapsing our dimensions and returned to our home dimensions before we were gone from existence, right?"

"Yeah, that's right. And we thought it was over, but then something happened. Our worlds merged again, this time with other worlds we didn't even know were out there." Peni said. "We thought it was Kingpin again, because we were in New York like before, but there were vines growing all over the place."

"We also saw news channels going off about a lot of subjects, such as for instance a ninja village showing up, a naval base planted in Tokyo…" Noir started.

"What? Tokyo too?" David asked.

"Nokia… I hope she's okay." Omnimon said.

"Yeah. Rina too…" UlforceVeedramon said.

"Well...not like yours. Apparently we were someplace he called the real world." Noir said.

"What?" Jade said.

"Wait… that world we were dragged into with Nate. He called it the world of pores with…" Hope started.

"It's not just that world...apparently he's dragging several worlds in and merging them with that one." Noir said.

"They're what? How did you find all this out?" Jexi asked.

"We had to infiltrate his base of operations in order to find a way out of there." Peni said as the mech produced a strange device. "He called this a barrier breacher. Apparently it can allow travel between our worlds and that real one."

"Whatever he's planning, its something big. He's gathered up a whos who of villains we don't even know, even a vampire guy who talks like he rules the world or something." Noir said.

"Rules the world? Dio!" Jexi said.

"But how? We saw Jotaro turn him into dust!" Sunset said.

"That's not the strangest part." Peni said. "Normal also somehow turned the citizens into superhumans with powers we couldn't figure out. He calls them Jumpers. From what we counted...only 1,000 of the 100,000 he gave the formula to get powers."

"We knew we had to do something, so while Normal and his band were busy, we snagged the barrier breacher and used it to come here. We figured since the worlds are merging, it's only a matter of time before yours are brought into it too. Probably even the Tokyo you came from." Noir said to David.

"Unbelievable… To think that he would go that far." David said.

"Whatever Normal's up to with this plan of his, it's not good." Hope said. "Especially if villains like Dio are involved."

"So far he's only going for specific worlds. I'm guessing his big plans aren't ready yet. Meaning we have time before he goes through with them." Noir said.

"It's a lot to take in. but for now, we should focus on the here and now. One problem at a time." Hope said.

"Yeah...especially when we have work to do." Ulrich said pointing to the computer showing a heartless attack in the city.

"We should get moving then." Leopardmon said before looking to David, Omnimon and UlforceVeedramon. "Especially you three. Maybe it will help you get your minds off all of the information that's been processed."

"He's right. Try not to think too much about it right now, okay?" Sectonia asked.

"Okay." The three of them said.

"Go time." Hiro said as the groups sprung into action.

Out on the San Fransokyo streets, the heartless were attacking everything in sight as the groups leaped into the fray. They combated the heartless all over the South District as David, Omnimon and UlforceVeedramon attacked with purpose and focus.

"Sorry… but I'm taking out some stress here. No hard feelings… not that you have any." Ulforceveedramon said. "Victory Sword!" he called slashing through a group of heartless with blinding speed.

"Transcendent Sword! And Supreme Cannon!" Omnimon shouted blasting and shooting down the heartless left and right.

"Freeze Lancer!" David shouted shooting crystals at the waves of Heartless in front of him.

"You guys feeling better?" Sero asked wrapping up a few.

"A little. Leops was right. We really needed this." David said.

"Yeah, nothing like a little heartless encounter to take your mind off stuff." Hope said as they continued to fight.

Meanwhile, Big Hero 6 was using their new upgrades in their suits to combat the heartless. Gogo was speeding away from a few of them, or perhaps leading them away.

"Just try and catch me." Gogo taunted as she accelerated and leaped up to a building, her wheels sticking to the wall as she threw her discs and defeated the heartless below her.

Wasabi was firing his laser shots at the flying heartless types, but to no effect as he had trouble aiming..

"I've got an idea!" Honey lemon said running up as she produced a chem ball from her device and threw it at the heartless, covering them in smoke.

"Hey! I can't aim if I can't see!" Wasabi said.

Honey Lemon then switched to another Chem-Ball as she threw it at the fog, hardening it as she sent the heartless crashing to the ground.

"Better?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Much better." Wasabi said. He then fired at the block making it detonate.

Fred then make his way through the smoke and stopped in front of the heartless. "Freeze!" he called freezing the heartless in ice and then using his flame thrower, accidentally melting them out. "Whuh? Oh wait… I get it. It's a combo move!" he said leaping into the air and using both settings to obliterate the group of heartless.

Baymax launched his rocket fist through the remaining few just as Mari, Sora, Donald, Goofy and the others arrived.

"That was awesome, Baymax!" Mari called.

Baymax then held his fist out.

"Uh… what is it buddy?" Hope asked.

"Now we fistbump." Baymax said.

"Fistbump?" Sora asked.

"To display excitement. Hiro taught it to me." Baymax explained.

"I think I get ya." Mari said pounding her fist with Baymax's.

"Bah-la-la-la-la-la." Baymax said moving his fingers as he pulled his arm back.

"Bah-la-la-la-la-la!" Mari cheered, doing the same.

"...I don't get it." Noir said.

Suddenly a large Golem appeared behind them.

"Another one?!" Hope asked.

"Don't worry, we're here!" Honey Lemon said as Big Hero 6 gathered.

"Hold on, can't we battle something our own size?!" Wasabi asked.

"Looks about the right size to me. Right?" Gogo replied.

"No complaints here." David said.

"Let's do this, shall we?" Estelle said.

"Yeah, they picked the wrong day to attack us. Especially with the news we heard." Hope said.

"And they took on the wrong Court Magician." Donald added.

"And the wrong Captain of the Guard!" Goofy said.

"Prepare to face the Hero Alliance...and Keyblade Hero 3!" Sora said.

"Stop calling us that!" Donald said.

"Time to tip the scales everyone!" Reflet called.

"And you guys have the help of the Crime Fighting team of Big Hero 6!" Hiro announced. "Together, we're unstoppable."

"Let's go everyone!" Ace called. They then charged the golem as Sora struck it with his keyblade as the screen suddenly whited out.

Sometime later, the group was on top of the bridge eating fudgepops and talking amongst themselves.

"Was that awesome, or totally awesome?!" Fred asked. "David, you and your two knight buds were on fire!"

"Heh. Thanks. Though, we can't take all the credit." David said.

"All I can say, is that we were victorious. Right, Honey Lemon?" Estelle asked.

"Very." Honey Lemon said. "Donald, your magic is something else. Is it okay if I study it sometime?"

"Aw, why not?" Donald asked.

"You just made his day." Garnet said.

"He did, and I gotta thank Hiro for helping me make this." Mari said holding up a gunshaped device.

"Yeah...you're a little genius Hiro." Jexi said.

"Well my brother wanted to help people and now we try and do the same." Hiro said.

"Your brother?" Ro asked.

"Yeah, Tadashi. There was a fire and now he's gone." Hiro said.

"Ah… Sorry to hear that…" David said.

"It's okay. He always wanted to make a difference. He cared about people. That's why he built Baymax, to do just that." Hiro said.

"I think right now, he's very proud of you." Ace said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, he's always here. In Baymax, all of us." Hiro said.

"Friends in our hearts, right?" Theo asked. "It's probably the same with family."

"Yeah...that's right. He will always be a part of us." Hiro said.

"And when you're not strong enough, he'll make up the difference." Sora said.

"Words to live by." Hope said.

Sora then looked towards Hiro, Gogo and Baymax and suddenly saw Hayner, Pence and Olette for a second.

"Sora, you okay?" Hope asked.

"Yeah...I'm fine." Sora said with a hand over his heart. "Don't worry...I'm with you."

Later in the night, the group walked back from the bridge before they saw a large mass of cube like objects fly by them.

"Huh?" Theo asked.

"Great… they're back." Gogo said.

"Oh, we got this." Wasabi said.

"Time for a lesson." Honey Lemon added.

"Charge!" Fred called as the four chased after the cluster of black cubes.

"Wait, guys! It's not like the others!" Hiro called as they ran out of sight.

"What are those things?" Hope asked.

"They look like some sort of microbot." Peni said as Sp/dr scanned them. "Hiro, do you know about them?"

"They're a sort of minibot I invented a while back. But I thought they were all gone. These enemies are way too similar." Hiro said.

"Well, somehow, they're back." Leopardmon said.

"I'm going back to the garage to investigate. You mind going after them?" Hiro asked.

"We're on it!" David said.

"Baymax, I need to to stay with them and watch their backs, alright?" Hiro asked.

"Alright. I will be your personal healthcare companion, Hero Alliance." Baymax said.

"Hey guys!" a voice called as Team Chronicle ran up. "Sorry we're late," Mark started. "But we ran into a few... problems."

"Did those problems happen to be black and cube related?" Hope asked.

"Yep." Scarlet said. "We tried fighting them, but we couldn't even hurt it."

"Makes sense. It works like a hive. We can't cause any major damage unless we can hit its core." Tails said. "But given the number of cubes, it's difficult to figure out which one the core is."

"I'll see if I can locate that core. You guys focus on chasing it down." Hiro said over Sora's AR device.

"Hmm." Mari said as she looked at the device she and Hiro invented. "Secret Weapon time."

"If you're planning on using that hacking gun thing on the Darkubes, wait for a sec, Mari." Fred piped in. "Hiros gotta analyze em first."

"I'm sorry, Darkubes?" Yumi asked.

"Yeah, they're dark and they cubes. I call em like I see em." Fred said.

"Best name we're probably gonna get." David said.

"Wait...it looks like they're all starting to gather at one location." Tails said. "On top of that building." he said pointing to a far off building.

"Then let's get up there." Eddy said, taking flight towards the building.

Big Hero 6 and the group gathered up on top of the building where the Darkubes came together.

"Now what're they doing?" Okchako asked.

"Don't think we wanna find out." Wasabi said.

"I say we destroy the things!" Fred suggested.

"When we figure out how, we can do that." ZS said.

"He's right. If we charge in without a strategy, we're just wasting strength." Gohan said.

Mari was about to use her new gadget when suddenly everyone saw a black coated individual walk up.

"The Organization, of course they're behind this." Hope said.

"Aw, what's wrong Hope? You sound disappointed." the figure said.

"That voice…!" Sora said.

"Wait… you know this guy?" Wasabi asked.

"Enter the supervillain." Fred said.

"He definitely has the vibe." Honey Lemon said.

The figure then removed his hood as he was a face everyone knew.

"Riku?" Sora said.

"Keep your wits about you. That is not Riku." Leopardmon said.

"He's right. This one is younger. He's the Riku from when Ansem possessed him back in Hollow Bastion." Yang said.

"But there's something odd about this one." Mari said. "You're a Replica, aren't you?"

"Still needs more." Riku said ignoring her as he took out a card.

"Where did he get that?!" Hiro said in shock.

"Hiro, you know it?" Mari asked.

"Yeah, that's the first chip I made for Baymax. It's full of combat programs." Hiro said.

"Programs?" Noir said.

"Yeah, they tell Baymax how to react." Hiro said.

"So it's like his heart… or a part of it." Hope said.

"Kind of." Donald added.

"More then." Riku said tossing the chip into the Darkubes as they fully incorporated the programs.

"Heads up, guys!" Hagakure said.

Leopardmon used Extinction Wave before the Darkubes started to reform. "Damn… No matter how many are cut down, more take their place."

"Leops. The scan shows that the core is at the very center of the cluster." David said. "The problem however, is getting to it. But...I know that you are capable of exposing it."

"You are certain? After all, no matter how many are cut down, more reappear in its place." Leopardmon said.

"Then strike faster than they can regenerate. We've trusted you a lot with our strategies over the course of our operations. This is no different." Omnimon said.

"He's right, Leops. You do trust us, do you?" David asked.

"...Yes. Of course I do." Leopardmon said as he started to glow. When that glow fades, his armor was much more bulky, his rapier is now a laser sword and he now has a cape on his back.

"The X-Antibody." Hope said.

The Darkubes then struck at Lepoardmon, seeing him as the primary threat.

"Bad move." Lepoardmon said. "Eine Billion!" he said as a good chunk of Darkubes were cut down in a mere instant.

"Whoa!" Rainbow said.

"So fast… faster than even Veevee." Connie said.

At the end of his attack, the Darkubes surrounding the core were cut down.

"Everyone, the core!" Leopardmon said.

"Right!" David said firing several shots at the core. "Now, Leops!"

"Right away! Black Aura Blast!" Leopardmon said firing a beam that merges with David's striking the core.

"That takes care of that…" Hope said as he saw the combat chip on the ground. "Hiro, the chip!"

"I got it!" Hiro said going for it before Riku snachted it up.

"Oh this isn't for you...at least not until we're done." Riku said.

"What are you trying to do?" Dynasmon asked.

"He's obviously up to no good." Hope said.

"But… Mari said he's a replica. So, is that really Riku?" Sora asked. "If he is, why does he look like that?"

"I think the answer is obvious." Leopardmon said.

"Yeah, to Mari's point, that's actually a copy of Riku. One of the Replicas that we're trying to use to bring Roxas back. Created by Vexen." Hope said.

"Yes, the replica program was a success. We are as real as people. And to answer the knight's question...we're trying to recreate a heart from data." Riku said.

"Recreating a heart from data? Is that even possible?" Hope asked.

"Of course it is. Some of us here are already proof of that." Fulgore said.

"And even that walking balloon over there has a heart, at least that's the nonsense I'm supposed to believe." Riku said.

"Just what are you trying to say, replica?" Corona asked.

"I'm saying the experiment is only just beginning." Riku said. "I think I'll get back to work now." he said disappearing.

"Just what the heck is he up to?" Gemini asked.

"It's hard to say, but he's going to regret what he said." Tsuki said.

Back at the Garage…

"So, that guy's name is Riku. And you know him?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah… well, we know the real one, he's part of my team. The other one's just a fake." Hope said.

"A Replica, a sort of doppelganger that looks the same as the original." Luke said hanging his head.

"Okay, but how did he get Hiro's chip?" Wasabi asked.

"And what did he mean by experiment?" Honey Lemon added.

"He said he was trying to recreate a heart from data." Sora said.

"But, we still don't know what they really want. None of us do." Hope said. "All the organization does is show up, talk to us with things that go directly to the heart, getting under our skin, and leave. They're cowards, all of them."

"Now they're doing it to you guys. We're sorry we dragged you into this." Flamberge said.

"No, it's okay. This is actually good." Hiro said. "That chip might finally get me some answers."

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Simon asked as he pulled out another Heartbinder that was yellow and had a blaster on it.

"Well, I think it's best if we ask about that chip." Hope said. "Hiro, you said you made it for Baymax, right?"

"Yeah...see this one...its the second model. The first Baymax was lost within another dimension." Hiro said.

"Another dimension… Hmm…" UlforceVeedramon muttered.

"Is he okay?" Wasabi asked.

"Yeah. It's a little hard to explain." David said.

"A little while ago, we were placed under mind control and forced to launch an attack on Tokyo. But…" Crusadermon started.

"Our UlforceVeedramon...didn't make it past the rift." Omnimon said.

"Wait, if he didn't get through the rift, then who's the one with you?" Wasabi asked.

"To completely free all the Royal Knights, we were…forced to find an UlforceVeedramon from another dimension to take his place." David said.

"Wait… another one? So you're saying the one we know is…?" Sonic asked. "Well guess that would explain some things."

"Sorry Sonic. We had a feeling you'd figure it out sooner or later, so we thought we may as well get it out now." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Honestly, there were a few hints that you weren't the original. The fact you went by Veevee for one. And you're a lot faster than the original one." Sonic said. "But...it doesn't matter to me if you were the original or a copy...you're still a rival of speed in my book."

"Seems he's okay with it, Veevee." Simon said before handing the Heartbinder to Sora. "Here."

"Thanks." Sora said taking it.

"So...mind control...you were there when it happened? The Digital Weaponization project?" Ro asked.

"That's right. It was supposed to be a period of respite for the Hero License Exam, but…" David started.

"It turned out to be a warzone of Digimon, didn't it?" Ro asked.

"Yeah, Tokyo was about to be digitized, so we had to convince the Royal Knights to help us put a stop to the Eaters." Ace said.

"It wasn't easy, though. Some of them were really hard to convince in that state." Sachiko said. "You...you know something about it."

"Unfortunately yes. The project was a way to weaponize data in order to better protect data systems. But the scientist in charge...he took it to another level. Recently, we had discovered the Royal Knight's data through what remained of their armor in Ylisse. We revived their bodies and hoped they would follow us but...I couldn't stand seeing them used as weapons seeing as how they were perfect digital beings. So...in secrecy...I hired someone to try and steal their data along with backup data of two of the Olympos XII recovered from a failed energy experiment." Ro said.

"Lucas…" David said.

"That explains it then." Ace said.

"You brought them back, and that got me thinking…" Hiro said. "The first Baymax that my brother built… he may be still alive too."

Suddenly an explosion was felt as the ground shook.

"What was that?" Hope asked as Hiro went to his desk and pulled up a news article.

"Its the Darkubes, they're attacking the city." Hiro said.

"Then that's our cue, let's go." Mari said.

The heroes went out into the city as they faced the Darkubes high up on a skyscraper.

"This time, I know we can take it down." Gogo said. "Hope it learned some new tricks."

"Hard part for it now is, its gotta face all of us." Wasabi said.

"With our current numbers, our probability of success is…" Baymax started to calculate.

"You don't need to crunch the numbers, Baymax." Hiro said. "It's not the sum of our parts, but the sum of our hearts."

"That's right, Hiro. Together, we can make a difference." Mari said.

"Which adds up to what?" Repliku said standing on a fan. "Show me." he said jumping down as he slashed apart the core forcing the cubes to fall. "Almost there."

"What did you do that for, wasn't that creation of yours on your side?" Hope asked.

"Yes, but I only used that pile of junk to collect the data we needed." Repliku said. "The terror of being attacked without warning, the despair of having nowhere to go, the longing it for revenge. That's why I made sure our creation fought all of you. Now we have a complete heart." Repliku said.

"A heart made from conflict? That can't be real." Crusadermon said.

"What was it that Sora said? 'I only have to see it for it to become real.'?" Repliku asked. "I want to see it for myself. And for that… we need a vessel."

Repliku then thrusted his hand to the sky as a dark portal appeared. The Darkubes then rose up into the air and brought something out of it, something Hiro recognized.

"Baymax…" Hiro realized.

Hiro was right, as the Darkubes collectively formed into Baymax, only with dark armor, horns and a visor over its helmet. Its left arm was also replaced with a massive fist made of Darkubes.

"That's the first Baymax… what did you do to it?!" Hope asked.

"I did say I would return this to where I found it." Repliku said inserting the chip into Baymax, this causing the visor to turn completely red. "All of you...are going to complete this heart...by destroying Hiro's friend right in front of him."

"No, we're gonna save him no matter what." Mari said.

Mari was about to pull out her new weapon again before Dark Baymax charged.

"Mari, look out!" Hope said as Big Hero 6, Donald, and Goofy went to hold him back. Dark Baymax knocked the heroes aside, but Baymax knocked it off the building.

"Whatever that gun does, I think that Baymax doesn't want you using it." Noir said.

"Yeah… what even IS it anyway?" Ochako asked.

"An EMF-Visualizer." Mari said.

"What does it do? Tell me it can stop Dark Baymax." Connie said.

"It's capable of controlling and hacking machines, if I can get a good enough angle, I can hack and disable him without any major damage." Mari said.

"We have to slow him down first." Hope said as Dark Baymax rose up. "Hiro… you leave Dark Baymax to us. I know he means everything to you, and Tadashi. So let us be the ones to bring him back."

"Baymax, me and Sora will need your help with this one." Mari said.

"Yeah, you'll need his help." Hiro said. "I already made this mistake once before. Tadashi wouldn't want there to be a Baymax that hurts people. Everyone, I'm counting on you to stop him."

"Don't worry, we'll get him back." Mari assured. "You two ready?"

"I am ready, Mari, Sora." Baymax said as he took flight, Sora and Mari getting on his back.

"The rest of us will cut Dark Baymax off in the city and give Mari a good shot with the Visualizer. Veevee, can you get ahead of Dark Baymax and cut him off?" Hope said.

"Leave it to me!" UlforceVeedramon said.

(Cue- Boss Battle 2- Kingdom Hearts 3)

"Split up across the streets! Peni, Noir, you go high with the flyers, the rest of us will go ground level." Hope said.

"You got it!" Peni said as she and Noir swung through the city as the others broke off.

Dark Baymax led Baymax, Sora and Mari on a wild chase through San Fransokyo, but just as he was getting a lead, UlforceVeedramon appeared in front of him.

"Where do you think you're going?" UlforceVeedramon asked. "Victory Sword!" he said as he struck with his saber.

Dark Baymax turned the other way as he ran right into a tackle from Baymax, Sora shooting at his Dark Copy with his keyblade. Dark Baymax tried to flee again, but he was caught by webbing shot at his jet boots, making him fumble in the air.

"We're not gonna let you leave!" Peni called inside Sp/dr.

"I don't let anyone go." Noir said as the two Spider-Warriors webbed up Dark Baymax. "Mari, now!"

"Alright, here goes!" Mari said as the EMF-V shined a spectral light that showed Dark Baymax's core as she hacked into it before Dark Baymax shut down and fell to the ground and his armor disappeared. "Did it work?"

"It did. I don't see any more of that faker's corruption in this Baymax's systems. And the darkube armor is gone." Peni said.

"Not quite. Safety mode kicks in if he's put under too much stress so he's possibly just in stasis. We'll have to destroy the chip to be sure." Hiro said.

"Dude, you don't have to go that far." Fred said.

"Fred's right. There's gotta be another way. Even if that chip is full of dark programs… that's still his heart." Hope said.

"No...this is the right thing to do." Hiro said removing the chip from the first Baymax. "Tadashi...would have probably done the same thing. But it's okay either way. Baymax...is here." he said pointing to his heart. "I should be the one." he said before breaking the chip in half.

Some unknown amount of time later…

"Ow?" Hiro said as the first Baymax's eyes opened to the group.

"Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion." it said.

"It worked!" Hiro said.

"Who would've thought we could copy Baymax's healthcare programs into a new chip and reprogram the first one so easy?" Flamberge said.

"Well, Hiro did have Mari and myself helping." Peni said. "I may be on the younger side, but I'm quite the genius."

"Well now that both Baymax's and San Fransokyo are safe, why don't you, Sp/dr and Noir come with us?" Ace asked.

"That might actually be a good idea. After all, they're got nowhere else to go." Hope said.

"That's mighty generous of you. We'll gladly come along." Noir said.

"Welcome aboard. And as for our next destination...it's The Caribbean." Mari said.

At the mention of this, Sora smiled.

"We know that world well. We actually have an ally there." Jexi said.

"Looks like it's time to get our Pirate on." Theo said looking at Limestone. "You'll fit right in there, Limestone."

"I'm not a pirate. I'm a thief who steals from bad guys." Limestone said.

"I bet Patty would've enjoyed that world. She is the incarnation of Aifread after all." Estelle said.

"Yeah… Eizen, too." David said.

"Well then, I think you'll have to take a long hard look at everything you see there, and tell Patty all about it." Hope said. "It's time to go pirating."


	10. The Caribbean

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. The Kraken leapt from the ocean brine, look out me hearties, yo ho. And to the Locker the Sparrow confined, look out me hearties yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. A goddess thought she'd a sparrow save, look out me hearties, yo ho. And brought a blackguard back from the grave, look out me hearties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. The Flying Dutchman is on the hunt, look out me hearties, Yo ho. To punish a Sparrow for his affront, look out me hearties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me. Within the chest his secret sleeps, look out me hearties, yo ho. The heart of Davy Jones still beats, look out me hearties, yo ho._

_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…_

On the open sea of the Caribbean, everyone was on the Sunny as Sora was humming the cheerful tune. True to the world, minus the Straw Hat pirates, everyone was dressed pirate like.

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…." Sora sang.

"Why do you keep singing that?" Donald asked.

"Because we get to be pirates again!" Sora cheered.

"You have to excuse him, he always did like this world." Hope said to Noir and Peni.

"Noted. Still, it's amazing you had this ship on board just for the occasion." Noir said.

"It actually belongs to us. We can't just leave it on our world for someone to steal." Nami said.

"Yeah, it'd be a real shame if we didn't have the Sunny everywhere we went. This baby's been our pride and true second ship home for a lot of adventures, right Jexi?" Hope asked.

"Agreed. Our number one travel for the sea." Jexi said.

"Blech!" Hisui coughed as he was throwing up on the side of the ship.

"Oh right, I forgot Hisui and Chal got seasick." Ace said.

"Plus there's Raine. But those three think they have problems?" David asked pointing to the Dragon Slayers.

"Yup. Sickness at its finest." Hope said.

"Speaking of travelling, does anyone know where we're' going?" Peni asked as Sp/dr raised a digital eye brow in curiosity.

"Where else Peni?" Sora said. "The edge of the world!"

"Oh! Captain!" Goofy said.

"What ails ya, Mr. Goofy?" Sora asked.

"The edge of the world! We're running out of sea, sir!" Goofy said.

"Aye. Hear that? We're running out of sea." Sora said.

"RUNNING OUT?!" the group said as they saw the sea ended in a large waterfall.

"Uh oh." Al said.

"Don't tell me, we're about to go over a huge waterfall." Hagakure said.

"And we don't have enough time to turn around either." Franky said.

"Bring it on." Saki said.

"Hold on to something…!" Hope called as they went over the edge. "AAAAAARGH!"

"Let's sing a song!" Ed yelled.

"Not the time, Ed…!" Hope called as they descended to who knows where.

Some amount of time later, the group awoke on what appeared to be salt flats.

"Is this the bottom of the ocean?" Moltar said. "I mean, there is a bunch of salt…"

"Well, I guess you could say we're in the sea version of Hell." Spade said.

"Wait...you mean...we're in Davy Jones' Locker?!" Usopp said.

"Are we dead?" Mineta asked.

"Possibly." Noir nodded.

"Or we just found the back way in." Peni said.

"The Sunny's gone!" Stoj said.

"What?!" Franky said. "How can it…"

"Wait...I see it!" Jimbei said as they saw the ship being taken by many white crabs.

"Are those...crabs?!" Papelne said.

"They appear to be carrying the Sunny. How odd." Robin said.

"They're carrying more than one ship. Look." Noir said seeing another ship beside the Sunny.

"The Black Pearl!" Estelle said. "After those crabs!"

"On it!" David said as he darted after the ships.

The rest of the group followed as they tried to run after the ships. But then suddenly, a familiar face came up behind them.

"Hail, Sora and company." the man greeted as he passed them.

"Ah! Jack Sparrow!" Luffy recognized.

The pirate then stopped. "It's Captain Jack Sparrow." he said.

"We'll continue this reunion later, right now we have two ships to catch!" Al said. "Hastega!" she called as everyone's movements sped up.

"The girls got a point. Help me catch the Pearl and your lion ship before they get away!" Jack said.

"That's what we were doing." Hope said as everyone continued running after the ships.

As soon as they were close enough, they boarded the Black Pearl and Sunny as they rode the wave of crabs all the way out of the salt flats ant onto the sea, where a few familiar faces and two new ones awaited them in pure awe and shock.

"Mr. Gibbs." Jack approached the rounded man with a white beard. "I expect you to be accountable for your actions?"

"Sir?" Gibbs asked.

"There's been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel. Why is that?" Jack asked.

"Sir, you're… you're in Davy Jones Locker." Gibbs said.

"What? Um...of course. I knew that. I know where I am. I'm in Davy Jones Locker. Assuredly." Jack said.

"Jack Sparrow." Barbossa said stepping up.

"What?! How is this possible?" Estelle asked.

"Barbossa?! But… how?! We all saw Jack shoot you in the stomach at Isla Del Muerta!" Rainbow said in shock.

"I was resurrected lass. But be assured...I've not forgotten all of your parts in it." Barbossa said to the heroes.

"Sora, everyone. We meet again." a familiar voice said as Will and Elizabeth stepped up.

"Will, Elizabeth! Great to see you two again!" Gemini said tipping her hat.

"Lovely to see you all again as well." Elizabeth said.

"Hey, there's something about you that's different, Elizabeth." Luffy said. "You look more… like a pirate." he smiled.

"I've...seen my share of adventures." Elizabeth said. "We never thought we'd find you here, though."

"Yeah, in Davy Jones locker of all places." Hope said.

"How did Jack end up here?" Estelle asked.

"Perhaps she can explain." Will said as everyone saw a brown haired woman in ragged clothing.

"Who's that?" Pit asked.

"That would be Tia Dalma." Jack said. "She adds a certain sense of macabre to any delirium."

"Is it just me, or is Jack not in his right mind?" Hope asked.

"He thinks we're hallucinations." Will said.

"Yep. Along with that group of pretenders." Jack said pointing to the heroes.

"Is he...normally like this?" David asked.

"From what I've seen in the movies back in Cross-World…" ZS said. "... Just a little."

"Jack, this is real, we've come to rescue you." Elizabeth said.

"Fine job you're doing of it." Jack said.

"We need you, Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones, he controls the Flying Dutchman." Will said.

"And he must be stopped. The Brethren Court is called." Tia Dalma added.

"Well, it's official. I'm lost." Hope said.

"Sounds like we missed a whole bunch." Rainbow said.

"It sounds to me like this Beckett fella they're talking about is trying to conquer the ocean." Goofy said.

"NO WAY! The ocean belongs to everyone!" Luffy shouted.

"Yeah, no conquerors!" Sora agreed.

"The world needs you back something fierce, Jack." Barbossa said.

"And you need a crew." Will said.

"Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you tried to annihilate me." Jack said.

"Not all of us, Jack. We're on your side." Rainbow said.

"Point taken. Hero pirates, you're hired." Jack said. "As for the rest of you… Tia Dalma, you're in. As are you, Mr. Gibbs. Weigh Anchor, all hands! Prepare to make sail!"

"As much as I'm excited to be sailing with Jack again…. I have this feeling we might run into a familiar face." Hope said. "Knowing this is a world of pirates, she has to be here."

"Oh...we were trying not to think of her!" ZS said. "I mean, she nearly blew us to kingdom come last time."

"She attacked Hydra with ease." Simon said.

"Then again, it's a big ocean. I mean, it's not like we're gonna meet up with her right when we get back to the land of the living." Hope said.

"He's right. If we're lucky, we might not run into her at all." David said.

"Wait...you're talking about that lady pirate from TV? Captain Sharkfang?" Naomi asked.

"Yep. That's the one." David said.

"We got off to a rough start with her in Republic City, and she's been wanting to blow us up ever since." Hope said.

"Why do you ask, Naomi? Is something up?" David asked.

"Well, before the tournament began...I did a little research on her. Apparently she comes from a large family of pirates." Naomi said.

"Oh yeah. Bluefin mentioned something about that." David said.

"Yeah...She's the youngest of the father's 7 siblings. He was an amazing pirate known only as Captain Ocean. It was said he was the founder of piracy in the Ocean Universe in his younger years." Naomi said. "But...about a few years back...he fought with another legend and was killed by him...Davy Jones."

"A-are you serious?!" Magnamon asked.

"Davy Jones...you don't mean THE Davy Jones do you?" Rainbow said. "Captain of the Flying Dutchman, scourge of all pirates?"

"The very same. Ocean went to fight him in order to keep him from crossing over into the Ocean Universe since apparently all oceans have at least one portal into it." Naomi said.

"But let me guess… He was killed in battle, and now that Sharkfang is here, she wants revenge." Sachiko said.

"Seems like it. Guess we'll have to do the job for her then. And stop this guy ourselves." Luffy said.

"To do that, we may need someone on the inside. As long as this Cutler Beckett has Jones's heart, he controls him. We'll need to attack Jones from the outside, and someone to catch Beckett off guard on the inside." Hope said.

"I… I'll do it." Sectonia said.

"Sectonia? You sure?" Hope asked.

"Of course. I don't know why, but I feel I have to do this. Besides, my normal attire makes me pass as a naval officer, would it?" Sectonia asked.

"It would. You would be perfect for infiltrating Beckett's ranks. And maybe qualify for the finals yourself while you're at it." Zoro said.

"Assuming that I'll find some challengers while I'm off-duty." Sectonia said.

"Regardless, we're counting on you Sectonia. And to be honest, there's no one we trust for this job more than you." Hope said.

"Yeah, you've got this!" Rainbow said.

"I'll even loan you the shark submerge so you can get close." Franky said.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Sectonia said.

"Also, that woman, Tia Dalma. Something about her seems...different. Besides being a Voodoo Priestess." Simon said. "It feels godlike."

"Well, Jack did mention that there's an unnatural sense about her." Sachiko said.

"I'm sure we'll find out eventually. For now, let's find a way out of this underwater hell." Guy said.

As soon as the crews were situated, the Sunny and Black Pearl set sail, Sectonia breaking off in Shark Submerge 3 to infiltrate Cutler Beckett's fleet.

"Blech! That was a rough ride. Are you and the other Devil Fruit users okay, Luffy?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, were fine. Glad we're on our ship again." Luffy said.

"It's also a good thing you guys aren't in the water too. Or that would've sucked." Kagura said.

"So...we do have a destination right?" Sora asked.

"Well, what about Port Royal?" Estelle asked.

"That's not even where we're going. Look at Jack." Hope said as Jack was at the helm with his Compass out. "That's not the Jack we know. It feels like he's just running."

"Cast your fate with Jack Sparrow, and you all shall share in the wrath of Davy Jones." Tia said.

"Tia Dalma, why does Davy Jones hate Jack Sparrow so much?" Simon asked.

"Why who does he think he is?" Lloyd asked.

"Truly...you don't know who Davy Jones be?" Tia said. "And you say you be men of the sea."

"Let's just say were from another sea." Zoro said.

"Are ya now? Jack and Davy Jones fate be intertwined. Jones, him raised Jack's precious pearl from the depths and make Jack captain for 13 years. In exchange, Jack promised to give Jones him soul as payment. But 13 years passed, and Jack fail to return." Tia said.

"So Jones is out for revenge and to fulfill their agreement." Simon theorized.

"Actually, I think Jones thinks he's already achieved it. We saw Jack and the Pearl in Davy Jones Locker, so that only means he sent the Kraken to send him and his ship there. But we helped him escape." Theo said before Ivy whacked him.

"TMI, Theo." Ivy said.

"Him not that far off. If Jones learn that Witty Jack escaped his fate, him wanna punish Jack even worse." Tia said. "And Jack's friends too."

"Do you know of a way that might help Jack Sparrow?" Simon asked.

"Well, I'm not afraid of some undead pirate with a giant octopus." Hope said.

"Not scared? That be rare. Most men, they run for land at the mention of the Kraken. Jack be scared, him want to be free of him debt. That why Jack need the box." Tia said.

"Box?" Simon asked.

"...The box that contains Davy Jones' heart." Naomi said. "I remember reading about pirate lore in the past. Jones used a chest and locked away the part of him that hurt the most. The only part that can kill him."

"But doesn't Beckett have it? Well it's a good thing Sectonia went to infiltrate his fleet." Simon said before he saw something flying towards them. "Giant Heartless incoming!"

"Not just that, Ship incoming!" Gibbs said seeing a ship accompanied by flying heartless sailed to them.

"Have you aligned yourself with those fiends again, Barbossa?" Jack asked.

"I have not." Barbossa said.

"Everyone, Me and Sora will handle the giant heartless, you guys focus on the pirate ship." Simon said before Tia Dalma approached the two and whispered something into their ears as she backed away and gave them her creepy smile.

(Cue- One of a Kind- Bayonetta)

"Ready, Sora?" Simon asked as he summoned Malphas's wings.

"Almost." Sora said as he jumped on a passing flying heartless, hitching a ride on it. "Now I'm ready."

"Alright, let's rock baby!" Simon called as he took flight and pulled out guns similar to Bayonetta's.

"Let's try this!" Sora said forcing his ride to fire bullets and torpedoes at the Raging Vulture.

"Flock off!" Simon called as he unleashed a flurry of rapid fire punches before finishing with a heel stomp from Madama Butterfly. "Smashing!"

"This is it!" Sora said finishing it with a strike as the heartless faded away as a heart was released. "There….wait…" he said before seeing nothing below him as he fell into the sea.

"Sora!" Simon called before something knocked him out of the sky as his vision blacked out.

Sora then awoke on the beach with the group beside him.

"What...what happened?" Sora asked.

"You blacked out and washed up here. We had to break up from the others to find you." Jexi said.

"Wait, where's Simon?" Emiya asked.

"Good question. I saw him dive after Sora. I would have thought he'd end up here too." Nami said.

"I hope he's okay." Ace said.

"I'm sure Simon is fine. He can handle himself just fine. For now we should board the Sunny and get back to sea." Brook said.

"But there could be hidden treasure on this island, maybe even another Pirate ship that Sora could commandeer." Eleanor said.

"Why would we need another pirate ship? Isn't one enough?" Usopp asked.

"Lads got a point." Jack said coming up. "Any ship is a very good one when you're sailing with Captain Jack Sparrow."

"Since we already have the Sunny, we can try to find Will and the others. Let's get back out to sea." Hope said.

"Yeah." Ace said before spotting an ocean blue Heartbinder with a seashell on it. "Sora."

"Thanks." Sora said taking it.

"I think that makes all 5 of them." Azura said.

It wasn't long before they took to sea again on the Sunny.

"Hmm? We have a ship approaching us." Jimbei said as a ship with the Nobodies emblem sailed towards them.

"The Organization." Hope said.

"No worries. We'll open fire on them." Dan said.

But before they could fire, a cloaked figure removed their hood revealing a familiar member, Luxord. "Parley!" he shouted.

"Oh, come on!" Ranma said.

"I figured it would be Luxord who would be here." Hope said as The Gambler of Fate came aboard the sunny. "So, guess you're back in the Organization as well, huh?"

"Surprisingly yes. Just goes to show to never count all your cards before they've all been dealt." Luxord said.

"A Gambling Man huh?" Sachiko asked.

"Ah yes, my fellow heroes and I have met many people like him back home." CP added.

"Jack, don't give this creep the time of day." Theo said.

"Come now. Are all of you so unsophisticated that you'd decline a gentlemanly conversation?" Luxord asked.

"Sorry but it's the code. One who calls Parley must not be harmed until all negotiations are done." Jack said.

"Ah yes. And how could I love games and contests without honoring the rules? Because only by winning fairly that the victory can be savored even more." Luxord said.

"I know he's from the Organization, but… He seems like a swell guy to me." David said.

"Yeah, he's gotta be the nicest guy in the whole organization I've ever met." Hope said. "But…. I know you're here for something. And it's not just for a conversation. What do you want from us, Luxord?" Hope asked.

"Hmm. I am looking...for a box." Luxord said. "A chest perhaps."

"What of it?" Jack asked. "I know of it, but what do you require from it? Said object you are looking for is something you don't want to trifle with, mate."

"Really? A wager then. What say we have a little race to that charming port town you all hold so dear. Whoever reaches it first is the victor." Luxord said.

"Hah! You, out race Sunny?!" Franky said.

"And the wager: you tell me all there is about the box...but you win...I will get you whatever it is any of you wish." Luxord said.

"You're challenging us to the wrong contest, buddy." Rainbow said. "Some of us are known to be quite the speed demons."

"We accept!" Luffy said.

"Knew that was coming." Sanji said.

"First one to reach Port Royal, wins." Luxord said before warping back to his ship. "Now we begin." he said as both ships started to sail towards the town.

"He's gotta be joking. We can easily outrace him with the Sunny." Franky said.

"But this is Luxord, he's a master of Games." Hope said. "He wouldn't offer up this challenge if he didn't have something up his sleeve."

"Like Heartless Ships?" Al asked seeing as fog rolled up and out came Pirate Ships.

"The game isn't over until it's over. Fire!" Luxord ordered as the ships began firing at them.

"I knew he'd have something planned!" Hope said.

"Aim for those green orbs, they're most likely the weak spots." Mari said.

"Leave this to us." Nami said. "This is our ship. So we gotta keep you guys and Sunny safe."

"Go for it." Hope said.

"Time to let my weapon go to work. Zeus!" Nami said releasing Zeus from her clima tact. "Have a weather egg!" she said feeding him before he grew into a large black thundercloud. "Strike now!" she ordered as Zeus unleashed a storm of lightning right upon the ships.

"Whoa...now that is power." ZS said.

"Come on...we need to get to port now." Jexi said.

"We're on it. Coup de….BURST!" Franky shouted as the ship shot out of the sea.

"A flying ship?! Amazing!" CP said.

"Now we turn it around…" Franky said as the ship turned around and the figurehead opened its mouth. "Gaon Cannon!" he said as it fired a giant laser at the remaining heartless ships.

"Haha! Take that, you heartless!" Estelle said as they landed right in port.

"Looks like we won." David said.

"Indeed you all have. As a man of my word...what is it you desire?" Luxord asked. "I do owe you your prize."

"Aye...too easy. I want the chest that's aboard the Flying Dutchman." Jack said.

"No Jack! Don't tell him!" Chopper said.

"You just told him where it is, ya genius!" Emo shouted. "You...you tricked him!"

"Actually, I outwitted him." Luxord said.

"You knew he'd tell you where it was." Usopp said.

"I've always been more interested in the long game. I hope to see where it takes us, that is if you stay apace." Luxord said as he vanished.

"Dang it...always one step ahead of us." Jexi said.

"Well...on the bright side, he doesn't know where the Flying Dutchman is." ZS said.

"But he will know where it is because he'll follow us, the Organization always does." Hope said.

"Hmm... what if we split up? Luxord would follow one ship while the other one went where the Dutchman actually was." Mark suggested.

"Not an option. There's only one ship." Jexi said.

"Besides, Luxord is no fool. All he'd have to do is follow Sora." Hope said.

"But that doesn't mean you all should give up." Jack said. "True pirates don't let the odds get to them, and you've all fought many battles. A final inquiry to you mates: is there a particular reason you chose this ship to sail the high seas with?"

"Easy...it's been with us for a long time now. It's gonna be the ship that belongs to the king of the pirates...my ship of dreams." Franky said.

"Good answer. You are pirates, Straw Hats. Same with all of you." Jack said. "I can tell that one of you has the heart of one with him. Am I wrong, Mr. David?"

"That's right." David said.

"So why should you give up now? The seas are yours to sail how you all see fit." Jack said as he glowed. "And I do believe my time is up." he said before breaking apart into several white crabs.

"He was made of crabs? But how...Tia Dalma. She made a duplicate Jack to show us the way." Ivy said.

"Then that means…" Mayumi said.

"The real one is trying to get the chest even as we speak." Zoro said.

"But then why would the fake Jack tell Luxord where it is...unless…" Scarlet started before he started giggling. "Oh, that clever voodoo goddess."

"Uh...Scarlet. I don't think you thought this through. That Jack may have been fake but he still had his memories." Rainbow said.

'Yeah but….she….Ugh. We really should be going now anyway." Scarlet said.

"I think the obvious spot that this will all converge would be Shipwreck Cove." Hope said.

"We should head there right away. A fight for pirates is a fight for us." Alice said.

"Let us set sail everyone!" Estelle called as she walked up to the bow and pointed her sword forward.

"Yeah, what she said!" ZS said, jumping on board.

"Let's go David. Like Jack said, you have Eizen's heart with you. I'm sure you'll make him proud when we do this today." Hope said.

"You're right. Let's go." David said.

The group set sail for Shipwreck cove as they caught up with the Brethren Court's fleet. As they caught sight of the Black Pearl, they saw a bunch of white crabs going over the side.

"Sora, everyone!" Will called as everyone boarded the Pearl.

"Will, what happened? Where's Tia Dalma?" Hope asked.

"I'm afraid you missed quite a lot." Elizabeth said.

"Cutler Beckett has taken Jack, and now he holds all the cards. Davy Jones, The Flying Dutchman… and a bee like shadow monster." Will said.

"Oh crap. Not her again…" David said.

"That's probably what Marluxia meant back in Corona. Sectonia's other self." Hope said. "Her Heartless."

"Wait, do you mean to say they were once the same person?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I think it's best if David explains it." Hope said.

"Essentially, yes. They were once the same person. But, during one of our excursions, the destruction of a particular artifact caused her to split into two separate entities." David said.

"So this Dark Sectonia is like her Shadow?" SE asked.

"Precisely. This Heartless contains the darker emotions that she exhibits. Another thing I'm worried about, is that she may have retained her memories from when they were still one." David said.

"But this is why I trained Lady Sectonia for this. When she faces her darkside, I doubt her Heartless would know the moves I've taught her." Spade assured.

"That's probably not what David is worried about." Mark said. "If this Dark Sectonia is anything like TV World Shadows, it'll try and get into Sectonia's head, play mind games with her."

"And there is also our relationship. It was still budding before the split happened. I have a feeling that her sense of such relationship would be warped by whatever the Organization would be telling her." David said.

"But I believe that Sectonia can face herself. We all can." Hope said.

"Um... returning to the previous topic, what's with the crabs?" Eddy asked.

"Tia Dalma was really the sea goddess Calypso. We freed her to try and help us but...she chose to leave us." Will said.

"Because she was only there to guide us. Her leaving means that she knows we can pave the way forward!" David said.

'Let's go! Hoist the colors!" Elizabeth shouted as they sailed towards an army of ships and with the Flying Dutchman leading them.

"You know I think we would be better if we had more numbers." Hope said before some of the ships started to sink. "What the?"

"Hahaha! How do you like that, squid face?" a voice shouted as they saw a familiar ship.

"Oh god, she's back." ZS said.

"It's Sharkfang." Hope said.

"That's Captain to you! And I am not here for you little minnows. I've come for the head of Davy Jones!" Sharkfang said. "And if there's time, the little mouthy rat."

"At least she's on our side… for the most part." Hope said.

(Cue- Titan- Kingdom Hearts 3)

The battle began as all ships fired on one another, the Kraken creating a mighty whirlpool. The Flying Dutchman, Black Pearl, Thousand Sunny and the King Shark were all sucked in as they fired at one another.

Luxord watched from afar from his ship.

"With four ships in the mix, it's too chaotic to take the chest now." Luxord said. "I must see my opportunity and seize it."

The Kraken then surfaced as its tentacles grabbed onto the Black Pearl.

"That should afford me time." Luxord said vanishing.

Meanwhile on the Flying Dutchman, Sectonia was on board looking for Davy Jones's heart.

"Where is that chest? I know for sure that it's on this ship." Sectonia said.

"Well well...sorry to say this miss...but I've beaten you to the punch." Jack said standing there with chest in hand.

"Oh, Jack. Thank goodness. Listen, Jack. What's in that chest is dangerous. It must be destroyed. It's the only way to beat Davy Jones." Sectonia said.

"On the contrary…" Luxord said appearing. "I would rather you give that to me."

"You must be mistaken mate. We'll not be giving you anything." Jack said.

"Then I invoke the right of…" Luxord started before Jack stopped him.

"No parley this time. As you can see, we're a little busy. And I've already got what I want." Jack said.

"But has she?" a distorted voice said as a dark bee creature appeared.

"That's a face I'd hoped I'd never see again…" Sectonia said.

"She is a part of you. So she will always find you." Luxord said. "I'll let you two be." he said.

"I think you should be the one to leave." Jack said up close to him breathing up close as Luxord stumbled back into the sea. "Hmm?" he said smelling his own breath as he groaned. "Yep. Still works. Now...if you ladies don't mind, I'll leave you to talk." he said.

"I've finally found you. Now I can show you why you shouldn't have casted your beauty aside." Heartless Sectonia said.

"I haven't casted aside anything. I merely regained what I had lost." Sectonia said.

"But you haven't lost me. I am your sullied grace, begging to be released. To be you again, to darken your heart. Deep down, you know everyone won't accept you. So long as I am in your heart." Heartless Sectonia said.

"That's where you're wrong. I've gained a lot more now than I have when we were still one." Sectonia said. "And these people, I'm grateful for the person they have helped me become."

"Those people have made you weak." Heartless Sectonia said summoning her scepters. "And now, I'll sever you from them, and then decimate them!"

Sectonia gritted her teeth and summoned her swords. "I won't let you anywhere near them! We're ending this right now!"

"I couldn't agree more." Heartless Sectonia said as her form shifted into a gigantic queen bee like monster with smaller bee like heartless by her side.

(Cue- I'll Face Myself (Kusumi-no-Okami version)- Persona 4 Golden)

"I am a Heartless, your dark self." Heartless Sectonia said. "I'll show you true beauty… by eliminating yours!"

"This is it… This is what the past year has been for… David, everyone… Lend me your strength!" Sectonia said.

Both Sectonia's clashed with all their might as their battle raged over the whirlpool.

"Wow. Look at em go." ZS said in awe.

"Yeah, Sectonia needs this." Hope said. "I believe she can do this."

"Yep. Looks like she's got her evil counterpart under control." David said.

"Which means while she fights her, we can get the chest." Sunset said.

"Uh...I think I found it." Hope said seeing Jack with the chest and him unintentionally crossing paths with Davy Jones.

"Jack Sparrow...are ya lost? Prisoners don't belong on deck. Your station is in the brig!" Davy Jones said.

Jack then proceeded to run upon hearing that.

"We're here!" Sora shouted as they jumped onto the Dutchman.

"I've come for you, Jones!" Sharkfang said jumping on next.

"Great, now it's a three way." Hope said.

"What part of...I'm not after you minnows do you still not get?" Sharkfang said.

"She's right. Tables have turned on Jones." Jack said.

"Ha. Hardly. Just a few more maggots to join my crew!" Davy Jones said.

"Look, I don't care who. Somebody get this guy, pronto!" David said.

"En Garde, Davy Jones!" Estelle said.

The group along with Jack and Captain Sharkfang battled Davy Jones aboard the dutchman as the whirlpool raged.

"O origin of truth, come forth!" Estelle called as four orbs flew out of her.

"Blazing Flames!" Efreet called unleashing a raging flame.

"It won't matter one bit to damage him physically, we need to strike his heart!" Hope said. "Go for the chest!"

"I'm on it." Naomi said running to get the chest.

"I won't let ya!" Davy Jones said charging at her.

"Raging Gales!" Sylph called sucking him into a vortex.

"You be a fool." Davy Jones said sinking into his ship.

"Naomi, watch out!" Zephyr called as Davy Jones prepared to strike.

Gnome appeared only for Jones to swat him away. "Enough with these games. The chest, girl." l. Unless you don't care about your life." Davy Jones said.

"I'm not afraid of you. Do your worst." Naomi said.

"Have it your way." Jones said swinging his sword only for it to hit something. "What?!"

"I've remembered a lot on this journey. I'm not gonna die in this life. Not until I keep my promise to my friend. He's been waiting for me to come get him out...so I'm not gonna fall to you!" she said holding a keyblade as she knocked Jones back.

"A Keyblade…" Aqua said.

"Not just any keyblade… that's Ava's." Hope said. "At least I think it is. Is it?" he asked Sheer who shook his head yes.

"Naomi, the heart!" Sachiko said.

The chest was flying in the air as the heart fell out. Naomi took this moment to toss her Keyblade straight at it.

"No!" Davy Jones cried.

"Wait...stop!" Sharkfang said blocking the shot as it hit her chest causing an injury.

"What? Why did you…." Naomi said.

"Trust me...killing him like that is not how you want to go." Sharkfang groaned.

"Huh. Scarlet, Senzu!" Emo said.

"Got it!" Scarlet said, throwing the bean to Emo, who took it over to Sharkfang. "Here, this should help."

"I don't...need any charity. Not now." Sharkfang said.

"Why did you do that?" Naomi asked.

"Cause if you kill him...you'll take his place. The Dutchman needs a captain. If you had killed him, you would have become the new captain of this ship." Sharkfang said.

"I get it… a life for a life." Sanji said.

"You have done nothing, Daughter of Ocean, but be a worthless distraction." Jones said knocking her aside. "Now...my heart." he said before seeing Will make a grab for it before a tentacle knocked him against a wall as Elizabeth stood between Jones and the heart before he knocked her back. He then noticed the look she gave Will. "Ah...love. A dreadful bond. Yet one so easily severed."

"Wrong!" Hope said. "Sectonia is fighting for us, because she loves us as friends. And though some of us may not know love well, we do know this. You can't sever the bond between Will and Elizabeth."

"What do whelps like you know about the heart?" Jones asked.

"More than you ever will, that's for sure." David said.

"Trust them. They've seen more of the world than any of us." Jack said.

"Enough!" Davy Jones said. "Well, Mr. Turner...do you fear death?"

"Do you?" Jack shouted holding a broken blade towards Jones Heart.

"You're a cruel man, Jack Sparrow." Jones growled.

"Cruel is only a matter of perspective." Jack said.

"Is it now?" Jones said before thrusting his sword into Will.

"WILL!" Rainbow cried as everyone dog piled on Davy Jones. After a few moments of struggling, Davy Jones looked at them.

"You will not forestall my judgment!" Davy Jones said before he felt a sharp pain before looking back to see Jack with Will who was holding the blade plunged into Jones's heart. "Uh….uh…" he said before falling overboard into the whirlpool.

"So long, Captain Cthulhu!" ZS shouted. "...Man, I was waiting to say that since we got here!"

"We gotta go. This whirlpools gonna suck us in!" Noir said.

"But what about Will? We can't leave him here!" Elizabeth said.

"Part of the ship...part of the crew. The dutchman needs a captain." Jack said taking her.

Sectonia on the other hand continued her fight as she saw Jones body fall overboard. "Would you look at that? Seems you've lost your backup." Sectonia said.

"I don't need it to kill you!" Heartless Sectonia said going for a critical strike.

"Hm. This move you should remember all too well." Sectonia said as a magic circle appeared. "I, who stand in the full light of the heavens, command thee who open the gates of hell, come forth divine lightning!" she chanted.

"That… That technique is..." Heartless Sectonia trembled.

"This ends now...Indignation!" Sectonia shouted as a giant lightning bolt struck the Heartless.

"Im… Impossible… How could I have…" Heartless Sectonia stuttered.

"Do you really want to know? It's like Jack said about cruelty. Beauty is a matter of perspective. It took me a while to realize this." Sectonia said. "Deep down, you know this. I mean, you are me after all, right?"

"Heh. You always have been...my better half." Heartless Sectonia said. "Your friends have gave you quite the life. Don't...waste it." she said before fading away as a heart flew out.

"I won't. I promise you that." Sectonia said as she flew back to the Pearl and Sunny.

"Nice job, we knew you could do it." Hope said.

"It's not over yet though… look!" Peni said as they saw Beckett's ship coming abound with cannons at the ready.

"Oh boy…" Ochako said.

"Nothing personal Jack… it's just good business." Beckett smiled.

Just when it seemed like Beckett would blow them out of the water, the Flying Dutchman suddenly surfaced with Will at the helm, alive and well.

"Fire the cannons!" Will shouted.

"Fire the Cannons!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Fire the Cannons!" they all shouted as the ships began to open fire on Beckett's forces before causing massive damage e to the Endeavor.

"It's...just...good business." Beckett said shocked as he sank along with his ship.

"Yeah. Pleasure doing business with you." Noir said.

Everyone then turned to Sharkfang as she got up. "So...I suppose this be the part where I say thank you." she said.

"Normally yes… but we should be the one thanking you. You helped us defeat Jones and save Will. We're sorry we angered you before." Hope said.

"And uh, sorry about the black hole comment." Emo said.

"I hope we meet again in the finals." Hope said.

"Before I go...a little reward for the lass." Sharkfang said dropping three tokens in Naomi's hands.

"What? But...I don't understand." Naomi said.

"I've sailed the seas for many years but bravery like yours, even misplaced, is very rare. I think bravery should be rewarded now and then." Sharkfang said.

"I… wow… thank you." Naomi said.

"It's true what they say." Jack said. "There's always enough time for hearts to say what's true. You all know better than anyone. It only takes a moment to connect with your mates… with your hearties."

"There's always enough time." Sora said. "And now… were going to find ours."


	11. Interval 1: The Other Aqua

After departing from Jack Sparrow and the others, the group left with Sora, Donald and Goofy back out into the universal highway.

"So, where do you guys think we should go now?" Theo asked.

"Not sure, and with Simon being MIA who knows where he could've wounded up." Ace said.

"I'm sure he's fine, Ace. Cmon, he's an Umbra Warlock. Don't you have faith your brother's okay?" Hope asked.

"I do, don't tell me none of you don't tend to worry about your siblings too." Ace said.

"All the time. Even Jack." Hope said. "You worry for Harumi sometimes, David?

"Very much. But I know she's in good hands." David said.

"I never had to worry for my brothers because they're a lot stronger than me." Jexi said. "But if something ever does happen, I will come running every time."

"You just need to have a little…." Sora said before his gummiphone started ringing. "Uh...I better take that." he said pulling his phone out and answering. "Hello?"

"Sora! It's horrible! Terrible!" Dale said.

"Whoa, Dale, slow down! What's going on?" Hope asked.

Chip ripped Dale from the screen and piped in. "It's the King, Riku, Bartolomeo and Cavendish! They're in the realm of darkness, and we've lost contact with them!"

"In short….they gotta be in trouble!" Dale shouted.

"That's bad news." Hope said. "And we can't even get to them the normal way because we closed the Door to Darkness after we beat Ansem."

"And without Simon, no portal to there either." Ace added.

"Let your heart...be your guiding key." Sora said as he pointed his Keyblade out as a portal opened in the ship's path.

"A portal!" Goofy said.

"But to where?" Sora asked.

"Doesn't matter! Just go!" Donald said.

The Galaxy King raced through the Gate as they traveled all the way… to Destiny Islands.

"What the? The Destiny Islands? Why did it take us here?" Pit asked.

"Wait...I think I saw something...shining in the sands." Ace said.

"Touch down. We need a closer look." Hope said.

As soon as the ship landed, the group exited as they saw a keyblade lying in the sands.

"Wait...I know this blade. It's Master Eraqus's!" Aqua said in shock.

"So this is where it ended up." Hope said. "But why is it here?"

"Could it…" Aqua said as she picked it up. She pointed it to the island as a ray of light shined out and made a door appear over the entrance to the hidden place.

"Do you think that leads to…" Jesse started.

"The Realm of Darkness? I couldn't think of a reason why it wouldn't." Theo said.

"Aqua, lend the Master's Defender to Sora for a moment." Ace said.

"Guys...I'm sorry to have to do this….Barrier!" she said as a barrier separated them from her.

"Aqua? What're you doing?" Hope asked.

"Hope...you and I have shared a lot of memories together...all of you have. But I can feel it. The other me in there...her heart screaming for help. I'm sorry...but for now...I need to go in alone." Aqua said.

"You don't need to apologize. We all need to face our darkness someday. Sectonia conquered hers alone. It should be the same with you, right Sectonia?" Hope asked.

"That's right. I know better than anyone, this is something she has to do on her own." Sectonia said.

"And don't worry. I'll make it back out. With all of them by my side. I won't end up lost." Aqua smiled as the door opened for her as she went inside.

In the Realm of Darkness…

Riku, Mickey, Bartolomeo and Cavendish were battling against a Demon Tower that was beating them at every turn.

"Riku, Look out!" Mickey called as the Demon Tower knocked him down before capturing him.

"Mickey!" Riku shouted.

"Not good. We're surrounded on all sides." Bartolomeo said.

"Seems we're not going to be able to make a clean escape from this." Cavendish said.

"Uh… what's going on with the heartless?" Bartolomeo asked as a humanoid figure emerged from the tower and landed on the ground, collecting Mickey's keyblade.

"This Keyblade." the figure said in a familiar voice.

"That voice...can it?" Mickey groaned as the figure was revealed to be the other Aqua, now turned to darkness.

"Mickey...you're too late." she said.

"Aqua?" Cavendish asked.

"No, it's the other one. The One hoopa summoned with us." Bartolomeo said crying. "Our Aqua-senpai!"

"Save it, traitors." She said to them. "You know as well as I do that Hoopa didn't intend to keep us at his side. So… he tossed us into this realm. And you abandoned me."

"We didn't abandon you. We got summoned by some poser umbra witch guy...whatever that is. I still don't understand it." Bartolomeo said.

"But...what happened to you? You did not look like this when we got pulled away." Cavendish said.

"Loneliness...the feeling of being alone...I was left here for far too long with no one to be with...this is all the fault of Hoopa...and Mickey." Aqua said.

"I know. I'm sorry." Mickey said.

"I reached this shore after endless wandering. Waited forever for help to arrive. But no one came." Aqua said. "I lost my keyblade. Had no way of fighting against the endless hordes of heartless. You all should've known I was stranded. Do you have any idea how lonely it is here? How it feels to have no one? All that's left in my heart is misery and despair… and now, I'm aiming to share it with all of you!"

"Aqua…" Cavendish said.

"Aqua-senpai…" Bartolomeo said before the two looked at each other before blocking off Riku.

"If you want them, you'll have to go through us first." Cavendish said.

"We're sorry we left you behind...but no matter what…" Bartolomeo said.

"We're going to make sure you come back with us!" both said at once.

"You'll have to get past this first." Aqua said as the Demon Tower resurfaced.

"Damn it…." both said before something jumped by their side. "Huh?"

"So...there was someone else with you two...I didn't realize." the voice said as Simon stood up.

"You? But...what are…" Cavendish said.

"Save it, you guys could use some help, and Bartolomeo." Simon said. "Watch what you say next time."

"Don't go talking to me like you're my senpai." Bartolomeo said.

"We can settle this later. Mickey is inside that tower." Cavendish said.

"That's right...he needs us all." Riku said joining them.

"But...can the four of us really take down that mass?" Bartolomeo asked.

"What this Aqua said, about her sharing the misery and despair she amassed? There's no need for that." Riku said. "We got our own." he said as his dark self appeared by him.

"Yeah… I have Hakuba to contend with every day." Cavendish said.

"And I was a mob boss." Bartolomeo said.

"I've lost my parents to the Titans, so it's just me and my brothers, so we have to look out for each other from now on." Simon said.

"Let's kick this tower's ass!" Bartolomeo said as the four assumed their fighting poses. But just as they were about to fight, a door opened in the sky as descending from it was the current Aqua.

"What?" Anti-Aqua asked.

"I made it…" Aqua breathed.

"Aqua… OUR Aqua." Riku smiled.

"Whoa….it's like looking in a mirror...a twisted one." Simon said.

"You…" Anti-Aqua growled. "You took away my life."

"I didn't. All I did was escape the darkness with a friend. You just fell for Hoopa's tricks." Aqua said.

"The same thing would've happened to you, after all, you're me. I've waited for so long, but nobody came, and now that you're here...I will do what I should've done a long time ago!" Anti-Aqua said as she got into a fighting stance with Mickey's keyblade.

"You four save the King. I have to Save myself." Aqua said.

"Alright, be careful." Simon said as the four charged at the Demon Tower.

(Cue- Anti-Aqua- Kingdom Hearts 3)

"Feel the pain that I've endured for 10 years!" Anti-Aqua said as she activated Spellweaver and warped.

"I won't fall the same way you did." Aqua said activating Ghost Drive as she warped as well, the two entering a clash against one another as large sparks surged each time their keyblades clashed with one another.

"Go!" Anti-Aqua called as she and two clones fired three magic spheres before disappearing again.

"She's warping all over the place. In which case…" Aqua said.

"Oh man this is getting intense." Bartolomeo said as the four watched after having taken down the Demon Tower.

"They're both so...equally matched." Riku said.

"Hello? Hel...lo?" a staticy voice said on the comm.

"Wait...is that...Ro?" Simon asked while getting blank looks. "I'll explain later. Ro, it's Simon, are you there?"

"Yes. The signals' weak but we can still communicate. Look...this may be a long shot...but there may be a way to resolve the paradox that was created." Ro said.

"What do you have in mind?" Simon asked.

"This started cause of Hoopa and Hope messing with their Aquas, one having been trapped and the other being in the light. I think that a collaboration should…" Ro started.

"Look not all of us are rocket scientists so give us the simple version." Simon said.

"You need to have them touch physically. That should merge the timelines back into one, resolving the paradox." Ro said.

"But how do we do that? I mean one of my Infernal Demons could help, but which one?" Simon asked.

"Wait...we don't need any Infernal Demons." Bartolomeo said. "Aqua-senpai! Use Bind on the other one!"

"Okay. Bind!" Aqua said binding her anti opposite.

"Now...Barrier Ball!" Bartolomeo said entrapping the two of them in a large sphere.

"No!" Anti Aqua said trying to break out.

"Nothing can break my barriers. Not only that, but I can control their size." Bartolomeo said as the sphere started to shrink.

"What? Let me out! You all must pay!" Anti Aqua said.

"Aqua...you know...we can't live apart...we need to be...together." Aqua said grabbing Anti Aqua's hand as a bright light shined within the sphere.

"Whoa!" Riku said.

The light faded, there inside was only one Aqua as the sphere vanished as she fell onto the coast.

"It worked." Simon said.

It wasn't until later back on the Destiny Islands that Aqua began to awake being surrounded by everyone. "Where am I? In...the realm of Darkness?" Aqua asked.

"Nope. Back among the living. And in one piece, if I may add." Jesse said.

"I'm so glad… you're back." Hope sobbed.

"It seems my theory was right on the money. No more paradoxes...only one single Aqua." Ro said.

"That's right. Me and her...we joined together." Aqua said.

"This is so heartwarming." Hagakure said.

"It's gonna feel even more amazing when we bring Terra and Ven back." Rainbow said.

"Speaking of...we have everything we need now right?" Hope asked.

"With Master's Keyblade back in my possession...we can finally wake Ven." Aqua said.

"So...where do we go then?" Dan asked.

"Castle Oblivion." Hope said.


	12. Interval 2: Ventus's Awakening

"After so long, it's finally time. Time to wake Ven up." Hope said. "You've been waiting for this for years, Jexi."

"It only feels like years cause of that one time travel thing we did." Jexi said.

They walked the dark path before approaching Castle Oblivion. "Man I was really hoping we'd never come back here." Dan said. "You sure you wanna do this Aqua? We can come back tomorrow."

"No...Ven's been waiting long enough." Aqua said raising her keyblade. She pulled back as she thrusted forward as light surrounded the castle as its form started to shift and change as well as the landscape surrounding it as once was a castle lost in darkness now stood as a fortress for would be keyblade wielders...the return of the Land of Departure.

"Incredible." Ace said.

"Wow…" Hope said. "So Castle Oblivion was actually the Land of Departure."

"So Ven's inside right?" Aelita asked.

"Yes. Come on." Aqua said as she lead the group inside.

The group then walked through the hallways and up the stairs as they saw Ventus asleep in the middle chair.

"Ah… just the way we left him like last time." Hope said. "Time to wake up, buddy."

"One sec!" Eddy said before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a bugle. "Just in case."

"Such a neat trick you pulled." a voice said as Vanitas appeared in his dark suit. "No wonder no one could find him."

"Oh great…" Hope said.

"Why are you here?" Ace asked.

"Why do you think? I've come for my brother." Vanitas said.

"We're not gonna let that happen." Ace said summoning his Keyblade.

"Heh." Vanitas said as he faded for a moment before he reappeared past Ace as he continued towards Ven.

"Hold it right there!" Jesse said getting in front.

"Tch… You again." Vanitas said. "Shouldn't you be grieving...for that pathetic master of yours?"

"I'm done grieving. It's not going to change what happens now." Jesse said.

"Then I'll just get rid of you now, and then Ventus is mine." Vanitas said as Jesse and Aqua stood side by side.

"Aqua...what?" Jesse said as a barrier appeared keeping the three inside.

"There's no way I'm letting him anywhere near Ven." Aqua said.

"Fine...now I can finish what I started years ago with you." Vanitas said.

"Jesse!" Ross called out.

"Don't worry, we got this!" Jesse said.

"I'll crush you both!" Vanitas said. "Dark Firaga!" he called launching black fireballs.

"Blizzara!" Jesse called as he fired icicles to block the fireballs.

"So the little swordsman's gone and learned how to use magic, huh?" Vanitas said.

"Let's say I have a good teacher." Jesse said.

"Good...then you and her can die together." Vanitas said.

"I'm not talking just about Aqua." Jesse said. "Majestic winds, slice through my enemies...Wind Blade!"

"What the?!" Vanitas gawked blocking the slashes before Jesse appeared behind him.

"I learned from a great warrior too." Jesse said.

"Wait a minute… Jesse could only have learned that from…" Genis said.

"Kratos!" Lloyd said. "He mentioned that he was training under him, so it's no surprise he'd learn some of his techniques."

"And here's another. O din of this modest land...Stone Blast!" Jesse called as stones struck Vanitas from underneath.

"Argh!" Vanitas said.

"Time to finish this." Aqua said. "Ready, Jesse?"

"Heh...guess it's time to go underhanded. Dark Firaga!" he shouted firing at the barrier part that kept Ven away. Once it hit, part of it looked broken. "One more should do it. Dark Firaga!" he said firing.

"No!" Aqua said jumping in the way and taking the shot herself.

"Aqua!" Jesse called out.

"Don't worry...I'll make sure you join her soon enough." Vanitas said standing over her as he slowly rose his keyblade up.

"This is bad… we gotta do something!" Hope said.

"Ven! Wake up! Aqua is in danger! You need to wake up!" Sora shouted having little effect.

"It's no use… we need to use the Power of Waking." Hope said.

"Sora, unlock that power now or I'm getting the mallet!" Eddy said.

"But...but…" Sora said.

"Sora...you can do it." a voice echoed inside his heart.

"Ven…" Sora said as he envisioned himself in his heart. Holding his keyblade tight, he fired a light ray that hit a patch of darkness reconstituting Ven's heart completely.

"Sora...thank you for always keeping me safe." Ven said.

"Ven….I'm returning this to you!" Jesse shouted tossing Wayward Wind into the air before it vanished.

"Aqua!" a voice shouted as something broke through the barrier. The light subsided showing a fully awakened Ventus holding Wayward Wind tight as he forced Vanitas back.

As the barrier shattered, Vanitas found himself surrounded by the heroes.

"Want to continue, Vanitas? We're all for a couple more rounds." Hope said.

"Should we really settle it here though?" Hagakure asked.

"We don't pick a ballroom, we just dance." Noir said.

"Let's dogpile this sucker!" ZS yelled, slamming a fist into his palm.

As the heroes gathered, Vanitas jumped over and landed behind them. "Three guardians and several heroes is more than I care to face. But now that my brother is awake...I'm certain that he'll come to visit." Vanitas said fading.

"Nuts… He got away again." David said.

"We won't make that mistake again next time." Ace said.

"Hey are you okay, Aqua?" Sora asked.

"I'm fine, Sora." Aqua said.

"Wait. You're...Sora?" Ventus asked Sora as he saw a brief vision of Vanitas's true face for a moment.

"Yeah...nice to meet you...Ventus." Sora said as he extended a hand.

"I get it now. You were my second chance." Ven said before taking the hand. "Please...call me Ven."

"Yeah! He's back everybody! Now we just need to find Terra and we've got the whole gang back!" Moltar said.

"Uh… One problem with that, though." Omnimon said.

"Dare I ask?" Double D said. "...And that is?"

"We already told you what. Terra's body is still possessed by Xehanort." Jesse said.

"It's gonna be a real task getting him back." Hope said.

"You just leave that to me." Rainbow said. "I made a promise to bring him back...and I'm going to keep it."

"For now, we should head back to Master Yen Sid's. After all...with Ven awake...we have our seven guardians." Jexi said.

"Good idea." Naomi said.

"Besides...I have the feeling we need all the rest we can." Hope said.


	13. Final Interval: Rest

It was at the mysterious tower that everyone prepared for the final battle against Xehanort and Organization XIII. Everyone was resting up for the eventual confrontation in their own way.

In one of the rooms in the tower, Theo was preparing himself for the confrontation as he looked at Zodiac gate before he guildmates came in.

Theo sighed. "I know why you guys are here. I'm gonna say it again. I'm not going back to the guild, not until this is done."

"Theo...this isn't some game. This is a serious war you're about to run into. You could seriously die." Ivy said.

"I know. I'm not stupid." Theo said. "Ever since I got to this universe, I've been from world to world, and I've seen some great things about it, but it's also threatened by darkness. I know I'm putting my life at risk here, and I'm sorry I left without you guys knowing… but I gotta do this, for the world's… for everyone in them."

"You would risk your life for people you don't know?" Ro asked.

"I'm risking my life for not just them, but all of you." Theo said. "You're my guild, my family. I know I'm not the best leader, but when you all came to the guild it made me happy that I was living my dream I created with Minona. I didn't know you all until you walked in the door, and now… I just feel like you're all giving me the strength to protect everything I hold dear. You guys are my power, and I'm yours."

"Theo...let me be honest and say what most of us are thinking. You're an idiot who completely misunderstands the meaning of the word guild. But...you're unfortunately our idiot and we can't let you face death alone." Ro said.

"You guys would really fight with me? After all I put you through?" Theo asked.

"It's either die in battle with darkness or go home without you to face Minona's wrath." Topaz said. "It's not that hard a choice."

"Guys… thank you." Theo said.

In another place, Estelle was currently at Twilight Town as she was sipping a cup of tea.

"Having a nice period of rest?" Lea asked as he came up.

(Cue- The Full Moon and The Morning Star- Tales of Vesperia)

"Oh, hello Lea. Yes, I am." Estelle said as she set the cup down. "The last time I saw you, we were fighting against Zavok, it feels like such a long time since we've seen each other."

"Yeah...it has." Lea said. "Still...tomorrow's the big day." he said as Estelle noticed something in his hands.

"Why did you get four sea salt ice creams?" Estelle asked.

"Huh? Well...huh...I'm not sure myself. Lately...it feels like there's been someone I've been forgetting but...I can't even think of their names or face." Lea said.

"You have faith that Isa can still be saved right? I know the feeling." Estelle said as she took out a flower shaped accessory. "When I was being used by Alexei, Yuri used my Mother's memento on me and managed to help me break free from Alexei's control a bit. I'm sure there's a way Isa can be saved, you just have to believe."

"You… you know about Isa?" Lea asked. "Of course...how could I forget...we met before 11 years ago in that lone garden." Lea said.

"That's right. And me along with Ven, have seen the friendship you both have, and I know there's a way you can save him." Estelle said as she grabbed Lea's hand. "And here I am on my last journey, but this time, I will help you all fight to my full potential with the Four Spirits at my side."

"I don't know how but...tomorrow...I'm going to get him back. Isa...and Roxas." Lea said.

"And that lost friend you're trying to remember." Estelle said.

Back at the mysterious tower, Rainbow was looking at Earthshaker when Jesse came in.

"Hey Jesse." Rainbow said.

"Still thinking about Terra?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah….I am. I kept thinking about what David said back in the Land of Departure. About Terra still being in Xehanort's clutches. It's got me thinking...what if he's their 13th? That means fighting against the same person I vowed to save." Rainbow said.

"I know how that feels. You and the other Dimensional Heroes missed out on this, but… When the Royal Knights were under the All Science Go Corporation's control when they were in Tokyo, we didn't want to fight them either." Jesse said. "But this is different. This isn't something that happened in an instant, but gradually over time. But even so, if you say your hearts are connected, then I know that somehow you'll be able to reach out to him."

"Yeah...you're right. Even if I have to fight him...I'm going to save him, after all...I do have to return his things." Rainbow said.

On Destiny Islands, Riku was sitting on the beach when Hope approached.

"Hey Riku. Taking some time to think?" Hope asked.

"Yes...and I'd prefer if I had time to myself." Riku said.

"Oh...of...of course." Hope said stepping away.

"Just leave him be, Hope. He said he wanted time to himself anyway." Jexi said.

"Yeah… I can see." Hope said. "Hey Jexi… how are you feeling about the impending fight ahead?"

"Honestly...as long as everyone makes it out, I'll feel like it was a victory." Jexi said.

"I feel the same. I don't want anyone to die." Hope said. "I want to keep traveling with everyone until the end."

Meanwhile, Ace was sitting on the wooden bridge as he looked at his pendant.

"Hey Ace." Mark said walking up. "Something on your mind?"

"Well, kind of. I'm just thinking about what Mom would say if she was here right now." Ace said.

"Oh. Um...if you don't mind me asking, what was she like?" Mark asked. "My own mom is... well, it wasn't easy connecting to her."

"Well, me, Spade, Simon, she loved all of us with all her heart, and to her people along with our Dad, they saw everyone as their own family, she was an angel." Ace said.

"Heh." Mark chuckled. "That's a funny thing, so is mine. Although she hardly acts like one. Guess that's something we have in common."

"It seems so. Now here we are, tomorrow when we face off against the Organization, I will fulfill this person's wish." Ace said.

"Yeah...Ace? Whatever happens tomorrow...do your best to keep everyone safe." Mark said. "... That's what I think she would say."

"Thank you. *Sniff* I will…" Ace said tearing up a bit as he and Mark watched the sunset before he saw Sora and Kairi sitting on a tree. "About time. Good for you, Sora." He smiled.

"What?" Mark said before looking in the same direction. "Oh. OOHHH…"

"Shush! Don't ruin the moment." Ace said covering Mark's mouth.

"Mrph." Mark apologized.

Further down the beach, Naomi and Sectonia were witnessing a sparring session between David, Omnimon, Veevee, Sachiko, Crusadermon and Dynasmon.

"Practicing this hard at this time?" Sectonia asked.

"You got that right. The news we got about Normal's scheme got us thinking, you know?" David asked.

"Yes. What we heard is a bit...disturbing to say the least." Naomi said.

"Especially since we all have people in our Tokyo that could've been swept up. That's why we're training not just for the battle against the Organization, but also for our fight against whatever Normal throws at us." Sachiko said.

"I was planning to head back to Tokyo once this whole thing with the Organization was over. But...if Tokyo is in danger...I need to defend it." Naomi said.

"No complaints here. Heck, we appreciate the help." David said.

"Especially with the opposition we have. We're going to need all the help we can get." UlforceVeedramon said.

"I have a feeling that the crisis that Peni and Noir warned us about could summon more people than just us." Crusadermon said.

"Especially with Normal's ability to copy people's appearances. We'll need to be ready for anything." David said.

"But more than anything, we need to prepare for the fight ahead." Omnimon said. "I'm worried for Jesse though. He has no means of a weapon."

"Ah, that's right. Since Wayward Wind is back with Ven, Jesse doesn't have a weapon anymore." Sectonia said.

"Somehow I wouldn't be too sure of that." Dynasmon said.

Jesse on the other hand looked over the new blade he held in his hand. A new keyblade with a yin-yang sort of design to it and resembled more of a broadsword than an actual keyblade.

"Eternal Balance...the name of this new blade I wield." Jesse said. "Only with this...will I finally end what started between me and Vanitas."

"Sounds like your mind's made up about this." Ross said.

"It is. This is the only chance we have left to settle things with him once and for all. And I don't intend on holding back on him, even for a second." Jesse said. "We can both feel it back at the Land of Departure. His mind games aren't going to work on me anymore. He's going to come at me with everything he has."

"Then you need to strike back with all you have as well." Ross said.

"I intend to do just that. Sure, my time in the Coalition was short, so I don't have a lot of new stuff to show, but Aqua and you guys helped make up the difference and pick up where they left off." Jesse said. "I don't intend on letting any of you down."

"That's our Jesse." Ross said.

In the distance, Naomi was looking across the shoreline.

"Ira… Invi… Aced… Gula…" Naomi muttered. "I can't help but feel responsible for my part in what happened back then. But...maybe through this...things can finally be at peace. I kind of wish we'd fight by side-by-side through this, but I guess after everything that's happened, that's just wishful thinking, is it? I hope you're all watching, wherever you are."

Tomorrow...the final battle begins…


	14. Light of the Past! Facing the Demon Tide

The groups had soon arrived at the entrance to the Keyblade Graveyard as they had all steeled themselves for the battle that is to come.

"The Keyblade Graveyard is on the other side of this cliff." Mickey said.

"Wait...someone's here." Sora said as the desert winds blew as stepping forth from the dark was Master Xehanort himself.

"Xehanort…." Hope said.

"Legend has it that darkness once covered the world. We know so little about the Keyblade War, only that it was the beginning. If ruin brings about creation, then what then would another Keyblade War bring? When the darkness falls, will we be found worthy of the light that will be created?" Xehanort asked as Ansem appeared by his side.

"Or will all of creation instead be returned to the shadows?" Ansem said. "Today we will recreate the legend and see."

"But first...all of your lights shine far to brightly." Xemnas said appearing. "It must be extinguished in order for the truth to be seen."

Then at last, Young Xehanort and Vanitas appeared.

"Only when your hearts have been broken by battle upon battle can the key be claimed to Kingdom Hearts." Vanitas said.

"And break you is what we shall do. It has been etched." Young Xehanort said as darkness filled the sky and raining down from it were armies of Heartless, Nobodies and Unversed.

"Look at how many there are!" Sora said.

"Ready, guys?" Hope asked.

"Hell no, but let's do this anyway!" ZS said.

"Prepare to face the light and darkness!" Ace said as he readied his Keyblade.

The guardians invoked their keyblades as the massive Army of Darkness charged.

The Keyblade War had begun.

"O Origin of truth, come forth!" Estelle called.

Effreet, Gnome, Sylph, and Undine appeared as they unleashed their power.

"A grim blaze!" Efreet called.

Gnome appeared sitting on a boulder as it crushed a group of enemies.

"A heartless storm!" Sylph called.

"Raging Billows!" Undine called as more of them were swept away by a Tidal wave before being trapped in an orb as Estelle floated into the air.

"Boundless emotion unleashed! Ultimate Elements!" Estelle called as she pierced through the orb as it exploded. "These are the principles of the world."

"Sora, Estelle gave you an opening, now's your chance!" Hope called.

"I got it!" Sora said. "Attraction Flow: Mountain Coaster!" Sora summoned the Big Thunder Mountain coaster as he, Donald and Goofy hopped on. Using the chimney flares, the massive armada was blown away as the dust settled.

"Well that wasn't so hard." Mineta said.

"Don't drop your guard yet. The real fight has just begun." Naomi said.

"The others have gone on ahead." Ace said.

"Let's meet up with them." Hope said as the group ran to catch up with the others. As they did so, they saw someone through the dust.

"We're all here now….so let's go and settle this." Theo said.

"Yeah. Huh?" Ven said as the group said a familiar figure stepping through the desert. The figure was none other than Terra. "Terra!" Ven said starting to run before Rainbow stopped him.

"Don't go any closer. That is not Terra." Rainbow said.

"Yeah...that's Xehanort in there. Which means…" Hope said as Terra's hair turned as silver as Xehanort's.

"He's the 13th member." Jexi said.

"Today is the day you all lose. Before you even face the thirteen, you all will be torn heart from body. But fear not...the X-Blade will still be forged." Terranort said.

"That's not gonna happen, we will stop you." Ace said.

Terranort then summoned a grim keyblade and charged at Ventus.

"No Name...but why does he have it?" Naomi pondered before something blocked Terranort's advance.

"What the?" Odd said.

"See...you guys weren't the only ones preparing. While most of us either trained or rested...I went and brought an old friend who wanted in on this." Rainbow said as the dust cleared to show Terra's Armor blocking Terranort.

"Terra's armor!" Hope said.

"More precisely...Terra's lingering will." Rainbow said.

"This is impossible!" Terranort snapped.

"How I've waited for this moment." Terra's lingering will said. "Now….return to me my body and heart!" he said swinging his keyblade as it changed into a whip as it wrapped around Terranort's No Name as he started whipping him around. As Terranort let go, he lunged for the armor. "Now's the time." he said as his keyblade changed into the Ultima Cannon as it unleashed a large blast of light against Terranort.

Terranort resisted the Ultima Cannon as much as he could. He then summoned No Name again as he and Terra's lingering will clashed.

"Terra!" Ven shouted.

"Ven, no. Them first." Aqua said as more enemies came towards them but not before the ground opened as a large combination of heartless emerged.

"A Demon Tide too...somehow I'm not surprised." Jexi said.

"Let's bring it down." Al said.

"David, wanna do the trick we did in Twilight Town?" Hope asked.

"You know it. You all know what to do." David said.

Everyone then held on to David.

"Do it!" Hope said.

"Zone Speed: The World!" David shouted as time stopped.

"Now instead of one Heartbinder… let's do all five of them!" Hope said.

"If it's summoning time, count me in!" Simon said.

"David, Hope, Jexi, Simon, Mark. you all each take one." Sora said.

"Sora, not all of us are summoners." Jexi said.

"Then give them to me." Topaz said as she started chanting something as magic filled the five summons.

"What's going on?" Peridot asked.

"Topaz is a summoner. She used to summon allies." Cobalt said. "Though this is something out of her normal comfort zone."

Soon the five summons appeared and started to attack the demon tide.

"Time has begun to flow again." David said.

Time resumed as the effects of all five summons hammered the Demon Tide as it broke apart.

"Did we get it?" Ivy asked.

"No… it's not done." Theo said.

The Demon tide then began to swirl around like a fierce storm as thousands upon thousands of heartless, nobodies and unversed were being devoured within it.

"It's increasing its strength by assimilating more enemies." Tetsu said.

"That's not a demon tide…" Sci-Twi said as the millions of enemies became a giant tornado of darkness. "It's a Demon Horde!"

"Really? I was going to go with Demon Calamity." Emerald said.

"Whatever you want to call it, it's gonna wipe us all out if we don't stop it!" Theo said.

"Just attacking it won't work anymore. Unless we can get to the core, this won't end. But with all those heartless, it's gonna be hell breaking through." Yang said.

"I'll stop it!" Sora said as he charged right in before seeing a vision of a grey haired boy standing before him. "Huh?"

"Need some help?" he asked before hundreds upon hundred of keyblades flew towards Sora.

"What...what is this?" Lacy asked.

"These...these keyblades…" Naomi said shedding a tear. "Nice to see you all again...my dandelions."

"These are ancient keyblades from the time of the first war. The hearts of their former wielders...they've heard our plight." Sheer said.

"Okay!" Sora said jumping onto the keyblade wave and riding it to the Demon Calamity. "Let's go!"

Sora then struck the demon calamity with Keyblade upon keyblade as the names of all the wielders echoed in his mind.

"You can do it Sora!" Hope called.

"Yeah! Slay that calamity!" Jexi shouted.

"Go Sora, go!" Eddy cheered.

"Gun it, Sora! Straight through!" David said.

"Let's go guys! We're almost finished!" Sora said as he and the other keyblades had whittled down the calamity to a core as they rushed through it, destroying the Demon Calamity for good.

"Oh, yeah!" Hope said.

"So much for breaking us. Was that really Xehanort's best he could do?" Bakugo asked.

"No… he hasn't played all of his pieces just yet. Look." Shoji said as walking up, in his dark suit, was Riku Replica.

"It's the fake." Mari said.

"And it looks like he's got down all the details. The dark suit and the long hair… the exact Riku from when Ansem had control of his heart." Hope said.

"The one from Castle Oblivion." Roy said.

"I'd say that was our finest hour." Riku Replica taunted.

"No...it was my hour of weakness." Riku said.

"Care to prove that?" Repliku asked as a large shadow came from the replica. "Let's have some real fun now!" he said as several Demon Towers rose up. "If you survive...we'll all be waiting up ahead." he said vanishing.

"Ye must desire respite from thy empty existence. Thou shalt have it!" Atro chanted as angel feathers gathered into the sky. "Celestial Star!" he called as beams of light rained down on them only for more to appear. "Damn."

"They keep coming!" Hope said as Atro prepared to attack again. "No, save your strength! We gotta be as fresh as we can for Xehanort!"

"Well then what are we supposed to do?!" Sonata asked.

"We can't keep this up forever!" Lea shouted before a ray of light shined down before them as a dome of light surrounded the group as Yen Sid stood before them.

"Master!" Mickey said.

Yen Sid waved his hands as the light held the enemies back while also creating a path. "Go, my young champions! I shall hold them off for as long as I can!" Yen Sid said.

"What? But we can't just leave you here!" Sci-Twi said.

"We'll stay behind!" Donald assured. "You guys go on ahead!"

"We understand. Catch up to us as soon as you can." David said.

As the group went through the path of light leaving Donald and Goofy behind, the groups hurried to the entrance of a massive labyrinth as Xehanort and his 13 darknesses stood atop the entrance as he smiled.

"It seems you all have come." Xehanort said.

"And we're here to settle this. 7 Lights against your 13 Darknesses." Hope said.

"Yes. I have waited patiently, but together...we shall unlock the Keyblade Wars secrets." Xehanort said.

"Ngh… We're not going to let that happen!" Naomi said.

"She's right. We came here to settle things once and for all." Sunset said.

"Very well." Xehanort said as most of the members of his group removed their hoods leaving only one left hooded as they spread out across the labyrinth. "Now, we forge it, the ultimate key…. The X-Blade!"

The heroes stood still as the final battle began.

"What do we do now, Hope?" Theo asked.

"...We fight." Hope said as the keyblade guardians split up across the labyrinth as the heroes soon did the same in order to start searching for the 13 darknesses.


	15. Battle of Wills and Ideals!

Sachiko and Crusadermon were scouring the labyrinth in search of the enemy.

"Geez, I can't believe how easily we got seperated. Those 13 darknesses sure don't mess around, do they?" Sachiko asked.

"Indeed. Such a clever foe this Xehanort. Knowing him he's likely further in. But for now we should focus on supporting the guardians." Crusadermon said.

"Yet we can't find where we are." Sachiko said. "Can you sense anything?"

"Hmm...no. This huge concentration of darkness and light has thrown off my senses." she said.

"Wait….I think I hear something." Sachiko said as she heard clashing not to far away. "Sounds like a fight's already started." she said running towards the sound as she saw Mickey keeping his own against Luxord, Marluxia and Larxene.

"King Mickey. He's fighting all three of them by himself. We've got to go help him!" Sachiko said.

"I'm coming, your majesty." a voice shouted as Francisca entered the fighting area.

"Mickey, hang on!" Sectonia said entering as well.

"Hang on!" Sachiko said entering with Crusadermon as the entrances sealed themselves off.

"Looks like we've got ourselves some party crashers, boys." Larxene smirked.

"Sectonia… I had hoped you'd come." Marluxia said.

"Marluxia. I had a feeling I'd run into you here." Sectonia said. "That Heartless that I saw in Port Royal, that was what you meant back in Corona, wasn't it?"

"Of course it was. It was the darkness that you kept building up within your heart after all." Marluxia said. "And I would've thought it consumed you. Instead, you conquered it. I can't have that."

"What can I say? Things are different now. I've found people that accept me for who I am, not what I once was." Sectonia said.

"You truly have changed from the queen of vanity you once were. Sadly...this means the organization has no use for you." Marluxia said. "Bloom...Graceful Dahlia!" he said as his scythe appeared in his hands.

"So, Franny right? You're the Ice Boy's protege?" Larxene asked.

"That's right. And you'll find that I'm just as stubborn as he is." Francisca said.

"Its like I said back in Arendelle… ice is so not my style." Larxene said. "I think after I rip you apart, I'll go after him next. Strike, Foudre!" Larxene shouted making her knives appear.

"My...what a game that has begun. But...we have far too many players to make it right." Luxord said as he tossed two cards at Sachiko.

"Look out, Sachiko!" Crusadermon said blocking one of the cards.

"Sachiko!" Mickey said blocking the other. But both cards soon glowed as they sucked Mickey and Crusadermon into each one as they returned to Luxord.

"Crusadermon! Mickey!" Sachiko called out.

"Want them back?" Luxord asked as several larger cards appeared. "One final game girl. To win is simple. You must find me among these cards and strike me down." Luxord said vanishing from sight in a flash.

"Alright. Guess I gotta fight cards with cards." Sachiko said bringing out a Duel Disk.

"A dueling device? How interesting. Though in the end, I shall emerge as the victor." Luxord said.

"We'll see about that." Sachiko said as she drew and summon a monster. "Go, Blade Skater!"

"What? You think a virtual image can…" Luxord said as Blade Skater sliced a card in half. "What...but...that shouldn't even be real."

"You can thank Tails and Mari's tech. The duel disk channels the enhanced power inside me into the cards...meaning...any cards I play while wearing this...are as real as you and me." Sachiko said. "Shame that wasn't the card you're hiding in. But no worries. I have plenty of chances."

"I see. Then this is truly a game now. Find me, if you can." Luxord challenged.

"Gladly. First, I'll add in Quickdraw Synchron." Sachiko said summoning the creature. " But first, I'll use Cost Down to lower its level by 1. Now, I'll tune Quickdraw Synchron onto Blade Skater! Now, I'll Synchro Summon...Fleur de Chevalier!"

"A synchro summon is it? Not sure how much difference that will make." Luxord said.

"Oh it's gonna make a big difference. Your cards act sort of like magic cards. So...using my monsters ability...I'm shutting them all down! Starting...there!" she shouted pointing to the one on the far right as the monster pierced it, revealing Luxord under it.

"(Not good. She found me.)" Luxord thought.

"Luxord...you have a fondness for games and for rules. However...if any of us are gonna make it out of here...this is where it ends for you." Sachiko said as her monster pierced right through Luxord.

"You...you were born for these sorts of games, girl." Luxord said tossing a blank card at her.

"What's this?" Sachiko asked.

"A wild card. Might come in handy someday." Luxord said as he started to fade.

"When you become human again, anytime you want a rematch… Just let me know, I'll be waiting." Sachiko said.

"Heh. I should like that very much...Sachiko." Luxord said as he faded completely and releasing Mickey and Crusadermon.

"Grrr….useless." Larxene growled. "Do I have to do everything around here?" Larxene said as lightning surged around her. "Before I finish off card girl...I gotta slit your throat first, ice witch."

"Just try it." Francisca said. "Hang back, Sachiko. Leave the rest to us."

"Okay." Sachiko said going back.

"I'm done playing nice!" Larxene said as her knives grew into sharp claws of electricity. "This is the end for you, Franny!" she called charging with volts surging.

"Time to play my trump card!" Francisca said. "Awaken the song that speaks of empty sky… Now, harken to thee the voice of the ocean's lord!"

"Wh..what the hell?!" Larxene said as Leviathan appeared out of a portal riding a wave of water. "What...what are you? You're just some no name girl apprenticing that ice brat."

"No name? No...I'm Francisca...of the Three Mage Sisters. Tidal Wave!" Francisca said as the wave came down on Larxene as she was electrocuted when the water and electricity mixed.

"Grr...rotten…" Larxene said as she started to fade. "What? This...again...really?"

"You're gonna be recompleted." Francisca said.

"I didn't ask you for your garbage opinion! I lost to a bunch of losers like you! But… could be worse. Become that geezers heart tank? No thanks." Larxene said.

"Then why do this? Why do any of this?" Francisca asked.

"To be honest, I was really just along for the ride." Larxene said.

"With?" Francisca asked.

"Hehehe. My secret." she said before fading completely.

"Well...it looks as though things are not going our way here." Marluxia said. "So...it's about time I wrapped things up." Marluxia said as the size of his scythe grew larger as he swung it back. "Goodbye… Queen Sectonia."

"No, it's not over yet!" Sectonia said entering Lavender God Mode but with a knight like armor, angel wings and a shield.

"What's this?" Marluxia asked.

"What you're looking at is the newly-reformed Sectonia. When I started this journey, I didn't think anyone was going to accept me. But over the course of it, I've made more friends than I ever thought I'd make. They didn't care who I was, they accepted me for who I am now. And now, I want to return their kindness by protecting them with my life." Sectonia said. "That's why, what you're seeing is Lavender God Mode: The Angelic!"

"It means nothing. You will fall with everyone here!" Marluxia said bringing his scythe down on her, only to be retaliated with a sword slash that knocks the scythe right out of his hands. "That's...impossible."

"Like a good friend of mine said, there's no such thing as impossible." Sectonia said. "Lavender God's Seraphic Elegy!" she said firing a beam of light from her sword.

Marluxia was pierced by the beam as he collapsed on the ground. "So now I begin to remember." Marluxia groaned as he laughed a bit.

"Is that...a real laugh?" Sectonia asked.

"Yes. My heart is remembering how to feel again." Marluxia said.

"That's good to hear." Sectonia said.

"And now, I am on the cusp of reclaiming my identity, my purpose for being. Thanks to you, Sectonia." Marluxia said as he faded completely.

Sectonia soon reverted. "I think that's everyone here."

"You four should rest. I'm going to continue ahead and search for Xemnas." Mickey said.

"Got it. Be careful." Sachiko said.


	16. A Long Vendetta Settled!

"Come on...where are they? They gotta be around here somewhere." Hope thought as he raced through the labyrinth looking for any of the guardians.

He then rounded a corner and saw Riku taking on Repliku and Xigbar all on his own.

"Riku!" Hope said getting into the arena.

"Hope." Riku said as he two grouped up.

"Well well, look who showed up. Little Baby Blue." Xigbar said.

"Somehow I knew I'd end up facing you again Xigbar. Its fate." Hope said as he got into a fighting stance. "I've been waiting a long time for this."

"Well...it's a shame but...I gotta put your lights out. Distort, Sharpshooter!" Xigbar said summoning his arrow guns.

"Lets go, Riku." Hope said.

"Yeah." Riku said as he clashed with his Replica.

Hope and Xigbar then exchanged blows all over the arena, Hope doing his best to dodge Xigbar's shots. He was able to get blows in, but Xigbar kept moving.

"Stop moving around!" Hope called.

"You should know better, blue. It's my specialty!" Xigbar said firing shot after shot.

"Maybe you're right. But I know your tricks. And ever since we met in Radiant Garden, you were the one who always got on my nerves." Hope said as he figured out where Xigbar would appear next and knocked him down. "Well guess what? Little Baby Blue is all grown up!" he declared entering Azure God Mode: The Heroic.

"So, you got a new power. Impressive." Xigbar said. "But it aint everything!" he said charging up and letting loose a powerful shot that rained down dark bolts.

"I'm done with your little shooting games!" Hope called as he punched a path through.

"What?!" Xigbar said.

"Let me show you just how wrong about be you were!" Hope said as he blasted Xigbar with a fist straight to the gut. "Azure Gods...Heroic… Resolute Fist!" he called following up with another punch that sent Xigbar straight to the ground.

"Ugh… so that was your power…" Xigbar said struggling to get to his feet. "Figures. If I had a keyblade, things would be different."

"As if you're worthy." Hope said.

"More worthy than you know. The old coot promised to bequeath me his. Why else do you ever think I would put up with all his nonsense?" Xigbar asked.

"You wanted No Name?" Hope asked. "Just… who are you?"

"Since the other kid is preoccupied...guess it's safe to tell. My name...is Luxu." he said.

Hope gasped in shock. "You're…. The Master of Masters' apprentice?! But...how come Naomi didn't recognize you?"

"You mean Ava? Well I have changed bodies a few times since that past of mine." Xigbar said standing up.

"But Sheer said you left with the Book of Prophecies and No Name. I guess you wanted No Name back." Hope said.

"Book? Oh...I get it. So that's what everyone thinks is inside the chest." Xigbar said laughing a bit.

"What's so funny?" Hope said.

"Kid...if I told you what was inside...it would turn what you thought upside down. Besides...all I've been doing is following the role I was given." Xigbar said.

"But….if the book isn't in the box...then what is inside?" Hope asked.

"Sorry...but that would spoil a lot of things." Xigbar said appearing on the pillar and ledge. "Fraid this is where we part ways. Who knows...maybe we'll meet again in the future. Oh...and if you see Ava...though I guess she goes by Naomi now...tell her this. Me and the others are gonna be waiting for her or rather...I'm gonna pay her back for her help." he said falling off the ledge backwards.

"I hope one day we will meet again…. Luxu The Cloaked." Hope said as he turned to Riku and Repliku. "For right now though…." he said running over to the battle. "Riku, need a hand?"

"Glady, this is getting a little hard…"Riku said as Repliku pushed back.

"Even with you both here, it won't make a difference. I'm unstoppable!" Repliku said.

"I think we can stop you. I helped Riku overcome you before, walk the way to dawn. And now we're both not afraid of the dark." Hope said. "You don't hold my friend down anymore."

"I've heard enough!" Repliku said rushing towards them only for Riku to parry as he laid down a series of strikes against Repliku.

"Time to finish this, Riku!" Hope said.

"Yeah!" Riku said as they both came from opposite directions and slashed and struk from all angles before finishing off with a cross attack that finished Repliku off.

"Agh… no…" Repliku groaned. "You're… not real. I'm...the real one…"

"Aren't you my past self? From when Ansem possessed me?" Riku asked.

"He's not." a voice inside Riku said as the first replica appeared.

"No. You beat Ansem and you're still here. This guy...is me." the replica said as he plunged his fist into Repliku. "I knew it. So did your friends. It's a replica. A soon to be empty vessel. I've been waiting for a chance like this." he said removing Repliku from the body, reverting it to a blank doll.

"What are you doing? Take the vessel!" Riku shouted.

"No. The world already has you. Besides, there's someone else who needs that more than I do." the replica said.

"You're trying to save Namine." Riku said.

"Hmm. Good luck." he said fading away along with Repliku.

"Riku, who were you talking to?" Hope asked.

"Just an old acquaintance." Riku said.

"Is...is that what I think it is?" Hope asked.

"A replica...for Namine." Riku said.

"She can finally be able to have the life she wanted…" Hope said. "When she gets back, I'm gonna thank her personally."

"As for me...I gotta go after Ansem." Riku said. "You should hang back and rest. Maybe watch over the replica."

"You got it. Good luck." Hope said. "Show Ansem your way."


	17. Friendship!

"Argh! Kuso!" Sheath said.

"I agree with you, Sheath. It's difficult navigating through the labyrinth like this. But I feel someone misusing the power of the moon close by, two in fact." Tsuki said.

"Since the Sun is setting that would explain it." Corona added as they heard sounds of fighting taking place nearby.

"I sense trouble desu." Sheath said as they saw Kairi and Lea going against Saix and the hooded fighter.

"They're in trouble, let's go!" Tsuki said as the three hurried to them before the door sealed off behind the three. "Kairi, Lea!"

"Tsuki, Corona, Sheath!" Kairi noticed as Lea was pushed back by Saix.

"Nice to see ya." Lea said.

"Thought you could use some help against moon man and mystery person, yes?" Sheath said as she pulled out her sword case weapon.

"Let's heat things up!" Corona said as the floating orb on his forehead shined.

(Cue- A Fight to the Death- Kingdom Hearts 2)

"Surge, Lunatic." Saix said as he wielded his claymore as it became sharper. "Moon, shinedown!" Saix said entering his berserker state as the moon gave him power.

The hooded figure did the same as they summoned the same weapon and executed the same attacks.

"We gotta deplete his power!" Lea said.

"Time to turn the tables, Crescent Harken!" Tsuki called as she summoned her duel scythe as it had an acidic green hue to it as she struck Saix, instantly nullifying his power.

The hooded figure immediately took action as they rushed the group separating them and giving enough time for Saix to recover.

"I call on the Moon's Pale Light!" Saix said charging up.

"Stop it! Just STOP!" Lea called as he attacked with his chakrams only for it to have no effect as he was knocked to the ground as the hooded figure pointed their keyblade at him.

"Axel...I'm...I'm sorry." they said raising their blade.

"Please...that's enough...Xion." Tsuki said as she stood in front of Lea.

"But...how do you know my name?" she asked.

"Hope told me. You don't have to do this." Tsuki said pulling her Keyblade down. "You, Axel, and Roxas are best friends."

"But… Roxas, he's gone!" Xion said. "It was all my fault…"

"Sheath lost… who girl?" Sheath asked.

(Cue- Vector to the Heavens- Kingdom Hearts 3)

"But Roxas can have a second chance just like you! His heart is inside Sora's! It's alright, you can stop now!" Tsuki said.

"Shut up!" Xion said crying as Saix looked down on her.

"A useless puppet." he said knocking her aside as her hood fell down as she fell to the ground.

"Xion!" Lea called.

"You remember?" Xion asked Lea.

"Yeah, both you and Roxas." Lea said.

"Here." Tsuki said as she helped Xion up only to be knocked aside by Saix.

"Enough." he said raising his claymore once more. But before he could strike, a ray of light shined down as a figure blocked the attack. Standing there was a person wielding two keyblades at once.

"Leave my friends alone." he said.

"Roxas…" Lea said smiling.

"He's here." Tsuki said happily.

"This is... Impossible. How are you here? Where did you find a vessel?" Saix asked.

"Most of the organization...originally came here from the past as hearts. But for me...I had help from people you used to know. And those who worked against you." Roxas said.

"Ansem the Wise, Zexion...Vexen and Demyx." Saix realized.

"Vexen was willing to atone for his misdeeds, so he entrusted Demyx to find a replica vessel." Roxas said.

"That's right… no one suspect Demyx to betray organization." Sheath said.

"Demyx would procure a vessel of a replica for me, and then Zexion…. Or rather Ienzo, worked with Ansem the Wise's research to construct the way to it." Roxas said. "But there was one more thing I needed to return."

"And what was that?" Saix asked.

"Sora." Tsuki said.

"I left his heart...when I felt theirs in pain." Roxas said. "Seems Xemnas isn't as good as winning people's hearts as he thought."

"Then I'll just have to destroy you all in his place!" Saix said.

"Kairi, Lea, let Roxas and Xion fight in your place, we'll handle things from here." Corona said.

"Right. When it comes to Keyblades, Roxas and Xion are the old hands." Lea said.

"Corona, I think it's time we used, 'that'." Tsuki said.

"Right… it's finally time." Corona said. "Apollomon!"

"Dianamon!" Tsuki said.

"DNA Digivolve to…!" they called as they fused together into the entity from the New Republic. "Grace Novamon!"

"It doesn't matter what form you take, the end result will still be the same." Saix said.

"It will change, since Xion and I are here." Roxas said. "Brighten and Blacken! Oathkeeper and Oblivion!"

"Shine bright! Kingdom Key!" Xion called.

"Fall, All of you!" Saix said as he summoned multiple claymores in berserk state and attacked.

"The Moon falls...and the Sun rises!" Grace Novamon called as the sun shined bright in the sky.

"What?! Impossible!" Saix said as his power faded.

"Whoa… didn't know they could do that." Lea said.

"We are the God and Goddess of the Sun and Moon, we are capable of controlling and changing the power of the Celestial Stars." Grace Novamon said.

"That's.. Not possible." Saix struggled.

"Xion, now!" Roxas said as he struck with Oathkeeper and Oblivion, cross slashing Saix.

"Haaaaah, yah!" Xion said following up with a quick strike.

"With this attack, this battle's over." Grace Novamon said. "Calydon Arcus!" They called as they fired the eight Meleagros blades on their back flew towards Saix and slashed through him multiple times.

"Gh…" Saix said collapsing as his claymore disappeared.

"Isa!" Lea said running over.

"Why… so sad?" Saix asked. "And here I thought you had outgrown those marks under your eyes."

"I thought you were doing this all for her?" Lea asked.

"I...had lost my purpose. You were the one who went off to make new friends. Leaving me and her behind in the dust. It infuriated me how you just exited our lives." Saix said.

"I...I didn't forget you." Lea said.

"I know. I know you wouldn't do that. But...I was jealous." Saix said.

"You admitted it." Lea said surprised.

"If I make it back, you won't get it out of me a second time." Saix said.

"See you, Isa." Lea said.

"See you, Lea." Saix said before fading away completely.

Grace Novamon glowed brightly as they were split back into Tsuki and Corona.

"Why don't you three take a breather while the four of us go on ahead?" Tsuki said. "It feels like you all have a lot of catching up to do." she said as she, Corona, Sheath, and Kairi ran on ahead with the door sealing shut.

Xion was just crying as the two looked over.

"Heh….guess I should have brought some ice cream." Lea said before the three of them joined in a group embrace as tears fell from their faces.

"(You've kept your promise, Sora.)" Tsuki thought.


	18. Fight for Freedom!

"You sure we're going the right way, Rainbow?" Jesse asked.

"No doubt. The Earthshaker feels like it's trying to pull back to its real owner yet not at the same time. It means we're getting close." Rainbow said.

"Well, all we can do is hope we're not too late." Jesse said.

"Same here. Wait...look up ahead!" Rainbow said as the two came to a halt as they saw Aqua and Ven battling against Terranort and Vanitas.

"Yep. That's them, all right. Looks like we made it in time." Jesse said.

"Yeah. Jesse, me and Aqua will handle Terranort. Vanitas is all yours and Ven's." Rainbow said.

"Got it. Leave it to us." Jesse said.

As the two grouped up to face their respective opponents, Rainbow faces Terranort with Aqua.

"I'm here, Aqua!" Rainbow said.

"You made it… thank you for coming." Aqua said.

"So the Element of Loyalty returns to save her friend. But you've come too late. This body is mine." Terranort said.

"I don't believe that, and neither does Aqua." Rainbow said wielding Earthshaker. "One way or the other… I'm getting my friend back!"

"Then come and claim him." Terranort said as Rainbow and Aqua charged.

As that battle commenced, Jesse joined Ven as he was fighting Vanitas.

"Don't worry, Ven. Backup has arrived!" Jesse said. "First Aid!" he shouted as he heals Ven's wounds.

"Jesse!" Ven smiled.

"Well well...look who showed up. This must be fate. I get to reclaim my heart and end you at the same time." Vanitas said.

"Don't count on it just yet. Fate has a way of seesawing between people." Jesse said.

"Enough! It's time for you to burn! Dark Firaga!" Vanitas said firing the dark fire at the two.

"O flickering blaze, burn… Fire Ball!" Jesse said shooting multiple fireballs to counter Vanitas.

"Dark Thundaga!" Vanitas said retaliating with dark lightning.

"Wrath of the heavens… Lightning!" Jesse said as a bolt of lightning struck Vanitas.

"Ahhh!" Vanitas shouted as his mask cracked a bit. "You...I will not sit by and let you make a fool of me like this." Vanitas growled as he charged with keyblade in hand.

"Now is the time for my ultimate technique! Come, O power!" Jesse said as a glyph appeared under him. "Shine like the morning star!"

"What are you doing? Whatever it is, it won't stop me!" Vanitas called charging.

"Uoooooooohhh! Try some of this!" Jesse said raising his keyblade high into the air as light surged upward around him and turned his keyblade into a gigantic blade of light. "Heavenly Bladewing!" he shouted as he swung the blade down, crashing onto Vanitas.

"Ahh!" Vanitas screamed as his mask broke apart. Upon getting back up, his face was clearly visible.

"Your face…" Jesse said. "It's just like Sora's."

"I'm the part of Ventus that was taken away. Sora was who Ventus needed to be completed. So why wouldn't I look like him?" Vanitas said.

"But… Ven didn't…" Jesse started.

"I didn't ask for this." Ventus said.

"Nor did I. We are brothers, who together, make a greater whole." Vanitas said.

"So why fight against us? Why not fight with us?" Jesse asked. "Fight against the darkness."

"Because I...am darkness. And I do stand by your side. I'm the shadow that they cast. How much closer can I be?" Vanitas said.

"But… Xehanort is the type that likes to mess with people's fates. Are you saying you're okay with this?" Jesse asked.

"He's right. We should be free to choose. Not just light, not just darkness. We choose to be who we are." Ven said.

"But...Ventus...I did decide who I am. Don't you see? What I am...is darkness." Vanitas said as he started to fade.

"I see…" Jesse said as he stepped forward. "May we meet again...in a better life." he said as he struck Vanitas, who completely fades away. "You should get going, Ven. Terra needs you."

"Right." Ven said running over to Rainbow and Aqua's sides.

"Give my friend back!" Aqua said as she fired spells at Terranort while Rainbow clashed Earthshaker with Terranort's No Name.

"I am not going to give up until I get him back." Rainbow said.

"Come guardian!" Terranort shouted as the guardian arose from Terranort's shadows and gripped her tight.

"Triple Plasma!" Aqua shouted forcing the guardian back with lightning spheres.

"I'm not going to let you get away with this." Rainbow said furiously striking Terranort again and again.

"Why won't you… give up?" Terranort asked.'

"Because I don't leave my friends in a jam, no matter how tight!" Rainbow said delivering one last shot to Terranort which brought him to the ground.

"Terra!" Aqua and Ven said running over to their fallen friend as they helped him to his knees.

"Terra… please." Aqua said.

"Rah...AAHHHH!" Terranort screamed as darkness surged from him as dark chains wrapped around Rainbow, Ven, Aqua and Jesse and suspending them into the air.

"Terra!" Ven shouted.

"You have to fight the darkness!" Rainbow shouted.

Terranort smirked as he got up. "You'll never be able to break these chains. They're our bonds!" he said as he started to toss Aqua and Ven aside. "You'll never have power over me!"

"I don't believe that, I never will!" Rainbow said before she found herself being tossed against the wall repeatedly.

"It doesn't matter what you think. You are nothing but an annoyance to me." Terranort said. "Now...to bid farewell." he said raising Ven and Aqua high into the air.

"No!" Rainbow cried.

"Terra...I kept my promise." Ven said as he and Aqua fell. But before they could even hit the ground, the guardian rose from Terranort's shadow and caught the two of them.

"Huh?" Rainbow asked.

The guardian, as if it now has a mind of its own, broke the chains, and set everyone free, setting down Ven and Aqua.

"How?! You fell into the…" Terranort began before the guardian gripped his head. And with the other hand, it furiously ripped off the cloth keeping its mouth shut.

"Haa...haaa….One...day...I will...set….things...right." it said.

"Terra?" Rainbow asked.

"Rainbow...I promised you that day… one day… I...will set...this right." it said. "I will return to this land...and protect...my friends!" it yelled as Terra started to emerge in a spirit like form. The heart shape inside the guardian began to glow brightly.

"It IS you!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow...use the keyblade...set things how they should be." Jesse said.

"Right!" Rainbow said pointing Earthshaker at the two. "Now...return his body!" she shouted as a beam of light hit Terranort and Terra. Terra's heart soon left the guardian as it plunged itself back into its own body, purging Xehanort's presence from the body permanently.

Terra, with his hair now returning to his brown color as descending to the ground, he looked over to his friends. "Aqua! Ven!" he shouted running towards them.

"Terra...is it you?" Aqua asked.

"Yeah...it's me. You never stopped lighting my way back." Terra said.

"Terra?" Ven asked.

"I hurt you too, Ven. You found me, just like you promised." Terra cried as the three joined in a group hug. "You all saved me. Thank you."

"They both need the rest. After 10 years apart from you, they earned it." Rainbow said holding Earthshaker out to Terra. "I think this belongs to you."

"Thank you...for looking after it for so long." Terra said reclaiming it.

"Jesse, Terra, look after Aqua and Ven." Rainbow said. "There's still one more thing I gotta do."

"Wait rainbow, I'm coming too." Ven said as he fumbled over himself.

"That's what Xehanort wants us to do. Make one mistake, and it's checkmate." Rainbow said.

"But are you sure? You're worn out too, aren't you?" Jesse asked.

"As far as I'm concerned, what Xehanort did to me there only fired me up. I'm going so I can finally put him down." Rainbow said.

"Well, I've got no energy to stop you. Tell the others that we'll catch up later." Jesse said.

"Right, I got this." Rainbow said reaching for her geode only to collapse on the ground.

"Yep… Shouldn't have overdone it." Jesse said.

"Yeah...but in the end...the length she was going to help her friends...showed how much she cares for them." Terra said.

"I guess you're right that. I guess the rest is up to the others now." Jesse said.


	19. The Three Faces of Xehanort! Theo's Fate

"Haa...haaa….Made it." Theo said reaching a high point.

"Theo!" Sora called.

"Sora, you made it!" Theo said.

"He's not the only one." Ace said as he, Naomi, and Sci-Twi appeared.

"Guess the others are busy dealing with the remaining members." Theo said as Riku and Mickey soon joined them.

"You all made it!" King Mickey said.

"About time." Riku said.

"It seems it's not just us here." Naomi said as Ansem, Xemnas and Young Xehanort stood on the other side as the older Xehanort stood atop a pillar with several versions of No Name.

"We currently have nine. We need 4 more in order to accomplish calling Kingdom Hearts." Master Xehanort said.

"And what makes you think we'll just-" Sora started.

"Sora, wait. Think about it." Naomi said. "These keys are the other members that were defeated."

"Naomi's right, if we defeat those three, he'll have three more keyblades to add." Ace said. "We need to approach this carefully. But since there are only 3 Xehanorts here, we can still stop his plan."

"Do not be so certain. I plan for every eventuality." Master Xehanort said. "As for how I accomplish this...we will just have to see."

"He's bluffing. He's gotta be." Theo said.

"There's no way of telling. For now all we can do is take care of his remaining three selves." Sci-Twi said.

"And if he does summon Kingdom Hearts, we will defeat him." Riku said. "And we will close it again."

"I can handle the Young Xehanort." Theo said.

"I'm guessing you've got Ansem, Riku?" Ace asked.

"Yeah, I've got a score to settle." Riku said.

"That leaves me with Xemnas." Naomi said.

"You're not alone, Master Naomi." Mickey said.

"Me and Sci-Twi will hang back and provide support." Ace said. "What about you Sora?"

"I fight with my friends. So… I'll fight with all of you against them." Sora said.

"Okay...here we go!" Naomi said as they charged into battle.

"Keyblade Form 6: Divine Judgement Staff!" Ace called. "Here's a buff coming at ya, Angel Feather!" he said as a red light and small feathers washed over Naomi and the others.

"Thanks. This will help." Naomi said.

"Begone!" Xemnas said firing laser shots at her as she dodged them.

"Looks like she's gonna need more help than that." Sci-Twi said as she called out Decidueye. "It's time." she said gripping its wing. "Burst!" she called out as light engulfed the two before she stood there in an owl themed archer outfit.

"Nice!" Ace said.

"Naomi shouldn't have any problems now." she said notching an arrow as she fired it at Xemnas who dodged it easily.

"How pathetic. You gained a new power...yet you cannot even wield it properly." Xemnas said.

"That's what you think." Sci-Twi smiled as Xemnas went to slay Naomi only to find himself locked into the spot he floated over.

"What is this?" he said.

"See...why could I have hit you...When I decided to do one better...and lock you in place." Sci-Twi said pointing to the arrow that was launched as it was stuck into Xemnas's shadow. "My arrows do more than hurt...they can lock in place any living thing as long as it hits their shadow."

"That's right. That arrow was never meant for you." Naomi said. "Now, for the finisher!" she said as she fired several disks of light at Xemnas.

"Impossible…" Xemnas said as the disks hit him one after the other. He soon stood there slowly fading away. "Bested...yet again."

"I know you have a heart. What does it feel?" Naomi asked.

"I feel...emptiness...for the companions that once stood with me. I took them for granted. Now...I have nothing. My first surge of emotion in years. For as long as I can remember. And its...loneliness. Do you see? A heart is just pain." Xemnas said.

"It's what it means to be human." Naomi said.

"Really? It must take...incredible strength." Xemnas said fading away completely.

"Ira… Invi… Aced… Gula…" Naomi muttered. "If tensions between us didn't spur the first Keyblade War, do you think that maybe…"

With Riku and the King, both were fighting fiercely against Ansem who fired darkness at them keeping them on guard.

"Laser Beams!" Ace called as small beams of light rained down on Ansem, catching him off guard. "Riku, Mickey!"

"You're done!" Riku called out as he and Mickey cut right through Ansem as he started to fade. "Ansem…"

"What...a journey you and I have had." Ansem said.

"You know...I think I'm gonna miss you." Riku said.

"Your strength is vast. Deeper than darkness. I knew I didn't stand a chance. Part of me wanted to defy my fate, but when the others betrayed us, I found I did not care. And then, nothing else seemed to matter anymore." Ansem said.

"Ansem…" Ace said.

"What? It is time to move on, boy. There is so much more out there. There is more to seek. You must go out...and seek it." Ansem said before fading completely.

"Ansem...Thank you." Ace said before he looked up at Master Xehanort.

With Theo and Young Xehanort, the two clashed fiercely.

"Haaa! Ha! Ha!" Theo called out as he continued to keep up with Young Xehanort.

"Pathetic!" Young Xehanort said knocking him back. "You wield the keyblade, yet you swing it around like a child. What did you hope to gain from this?"

"None of your business! I came to fight! I may not be a guardian...but I will make it out of this!" Theo called out.

"If that's what he thinks." Young Xehanort said to himself as Theo dealt a finishing blow. "Now...it is time I returned to my past and lived out my life. But Theo...you are done here. Your time in this world is…" he said before fading away.

"My time in this world is what?" Theo asked.

"Finished." Master Xehanort said appearing behind him and piercing him through.

"THEO!" Ace cried.

"So...you did follow the dreams I sent you?" Master Xehanort asked.

"You bastard… it was all you…." Theo said. "You sent the dreams… you made me leave my friends…. You separated me from my guild!"

"I needed a 13th vessel. I knew these people would get involved. They would go and protect their friends. So...I decided to go with someone who shared a similar light with Sora...one who was eager to prove himself." Xehanort said.

"Theo!" Ace called.

"With your heart, it is now time… The X-Blade beckons. As does Kingdom Hearts." Xehanort said.

"Heh….guess I was a fool. But...keep this in mind." Theo said. "Just because I'm down...don't think you've won." he smirked.

"Theo...please hang in there." Ace said holding him up.

"Hey...so...I got something to ask. When the rest of the guild comes...I want you to tell Cobalt he's in charge until I get back." Theo said. "I'm only gonna say this once...nothing is gonna break my heart. As long as I have that...I'm gonna come back...don't know when...but I will." he smirked.

"I promise." Ace said as he was crying.

"Also...tell them to call home and tell them...I'm sorry." Theo said as he broke apart into fragments of light.

"...XEHANORT!" Ace yelled.

"Ace, stop!" Naomi called to no avail.

"Stopza!" Xehanort said stopping time. "Now...we have our thirteen..." he said as the X-blade appeared in his hands. "Open...Kingdom Hearts!" he shouted pointing it skyward as light surrounded the area.

A heart shaped moon appeared in the sky as Xehanort rose towards it as he vanished as darkness rained down from the sky above.

"He….he did it. He actually did it." Sci-Twi said.

"No…" Ace said as he pounded his fists on the ground before feeling someone touch his shoulder.

"Everything will be alright…." Cobalt said standing over him as everyone else had converged.

"Cobalt...I'm so sorry." Ace said.

"I can't believe the reason Theo left us was because of Xehanort… and now look what he's done… Theo's gone." Ivy said.

"I know you like messing with people's fates, Xehanort, but this has gone too far." David said.

"Well I say there's still a chance for us to stop him." Limestone said. "The door is still there...we still have a tiny shred of hope left."

"If it's anything to take him down, I'm in." Ace said.

"For Color Gods' sake, Ace, stop acting like it's just you. We're all in this." David said.

"Me too." Naomi said. "The Foretellers and I started all of this, so...for their sakes, I'll play my part in finishing it."

"We're going too." Sora said.

"I'm not sitting this out either." Jexi said.

"We all will fight with you." Lycan said.

"What? But… you guys think Theo's an idiot." Hope said.

"Wrong. He may not be that bright...but he was still an amazing friend. He let us join when many of us were at our lowest. He was a ray of light to all of us. None of us would have even been here without him." Amber said.

"Yeah!" ZS said. "Let's do this for Theo!"

"Is everyone ready? Then let's go." David said.

"Yeah… it's time to end this." Hope said.


	20. For the Heart of All Worlds!

The groups had soon arrived into a large city like area where they saw line upon line of sheltered fortresses with small houses built around them.

"What kind of world is this?" Ace said as he saw Cable Cars going back and forth between the fortresses.

"Wait...could this be...I've read about a place like this." Robin said. "A rumored world that was said to be a seat of power for all keyblade wielders. In our language, it was called the Stairway to Heaven but its true name is...Scala ad Caelum."

"Oh, like the song." Scarlet said. "Although, I guess this place came before that…anyway, where is the old man?"

"Good question...this place seems deserted. Where could he...huh?" Jexi said as he noticed Xehanort walking in the street. "There!"

"Wait… There's one over here too." Leopardmon said.

"Wait...something's wrong." Ace said.

"Take heart, he's setting up an ambush!" Leopardmon said.

"He's attacking us using his other selves!" Hope said as the Xehanorts donned robes and strange masks.

"And they're using the members weapons too." Tsuki said as she clashed with one using Saix's claymore.

"Calm down. We can still take them on. Besides, we know how those weapons function." Tetsu said.

"He's right. No pressure, just read the weapons they're using and counter them." David said.

"Right. Keyblade Form 7: Lunatic Voice Trident!" Ace called.

"C'mon guys, there's 13 of them but we outnumber them by the hundreds!" Hagakure said leaping into the air. "Light Refraction!" she called using her ultimate move to blind the cloaked selves. "Veevee, go!"

"You've got it! Victory Saber!" UlforceVeedramon called as he sliced through the cloaked figures.

"Wait, wait, something's up." Jexi said as the figures vanished soon reappearing in the air with Xehanort leading them.

"Ah...welcome...one and all. Witness as me and my other selves become one here...at Scala ad Caelum." Xehanort said.

The 13 copies of Xehanort then turned into white and black orbs of darkness as all of them phased into the real one. Then erupting with that same blackness, Xehanort became donned in a demonic suit of armor.

"Now he gets serious. So I suppose we should too." Jexi said entering Golden God Mode.

"Yeah. Let's get him." Hope said entering Azure God Mode.

"Heh. Why settle with just that?" David asked as he and Sectonia entered their second stages while Francisca simply entered Sapphire God Mode and the Royal Knights with X-Antibody forms entered them.

"Alright, for Theo and everyone in the Multiverse!" Ace said activating Celestial Force.

"It's over, Xehanort." Mark said as he activated his Angel Form. "No backup plans, no other bodies. This is where your story ends."

"We are just getting started." Xehanort said raising his hands as the land of the fortress was changing to his whim as it tilted.

"It'll take more than that to stop us." Jexi said charging in as Xehanort blocked the incoming punch.

"Over here!" Hope said as he came from behind and blasted Xehanort in the back. "Mark, show him what you can do!"

"You got it." Mark said as he summoned a Cross Pistol. "Faith Bullet!"

Mark fired the gun as the bullet hit Xehanort in the knee.

"Golden God's….Shining Fist!" Jexi shouted, sending Xehanort flying into the air. "David! Ace!"

"Roger!" David said forming two energy rifles as energy was building up. "Sapphire God's...Judgment Blaster!" he shouted as he fires a huge blast of energy from his energy rifles.

"This is it, everyone, lend me your strength!" Ace said as all of his Keyblade's forms appeared and charged at Xehanort. "Celestial Force's Divine Assault…" He said as he teleported into the into the air and formed a massive orb of light and darkness. "Ether Strike!" He called firing it down on Xehanort as the light engulfed him.

The armor shattered as Xehanort knelt there before he retreated to the large castle overlooking the small island.

"After him!" Jexi said as they gave chase.

They soon caught up with him inside the building as Xehanort stood there with the X-Blade in his hand.

"You think you can contain me here...all of you knowing well about connections?" Xehanort asked smirking. "I'm afraid it all ends here. Only one sky, one destiny."

"Well, unfortunately for you. There's one thing I like to say: Screw Destiny!" David said.

"He's right. We decide our own fate!" Sectonia said.

"It's time we ended your scheme… here and now!" Hope said.

"Light and Darkness will still go hand in hand, your reign is over!" Ace said.

"Come Kingdom Hearts!" Xehanort shouted as a large platform rose high into the sky under the moon that was Kingdom Hearts as Xehanort prepared a final strike against them.

"No...it ends for you." Sora said aiming his keyblade at him.

"Together!" Donald said linking his staff with Sora's blade.

"We got your back, Sora." Goofy said linking his shield with it.

"We all do." Jexi said as one by one the heroes joined their power with Sora's.

"You've lost!" they all shouted as a ray of light emerged from the keyblade and pierced right through Xehanort.

"No...how…." Xehanort groaned as he lied there on the ground.

"Because you were alone, with no one else by your side." Ace said.

"And we had someone else helping us out. His name was...no...his name IS Theo." Mark said.

"No...the world...it has to be purged. Someone has to lead, to be strong so the weak cannot pollute the world with their darkness. Someone to dictate their destiny." Xehanort said.

"Don't you understand, Xehanort?" David asked as everyone reverted. "A true leader knows that destiny is something beyond their control. Someone to know there are things even they cannot change."

"Hmm. You remind me...of an old friend." Xehanort said.

"Look!" Goofy said as lights shined down as the rest of the group from the other side joined them.

"You guys made it!" Hope said.

Terra soon approached Xehanort. "There's more to light than meets the eye...as I have told you." Terra said.

"Heh….you sly fox." Xehanort said as the spirit of Eraqus emerged from Terra's body.

"Now hand over the X Blade...Xehanort." Eraqus said.

"No. It is too late." Xehanort said.

"For us perhaps...but not for them." Eraqus said.

"No...I can do this." Xehanort said as Eraqus held the blade.

"Enough. Checkmate." Eraqus said.

Flashback….

"Checkmate." a younger Eraqus said. They were playing chess with the same rules of the light and darkness battle, and Eraqus had won. "I told you that you'd might be surprised."

"Yeah...congrats." Xehanort said.

"Huh? You...you never admit it when you lose." Eraqus said.

"Because I never lose." Xehanort said.

Both of them laughed for awhile.

"Good game today." Xehanort said.

"Heh...I try." Eraqus said.

"Maybe I won't go as far as you. When the world needs a defender, they'll pick you, Eraqus. But that doesn't mean I won't be there for you." Xehanort said.

"And I'll be there for you." Eraqus said.

End Flashback…

"Very well done." Xehanort said handing the X-blade off to Sora.

"Wait... that's it?" ZS said in disbelief. "Dude, you killed Theo and you expect us to let you walk away?"

"ZS, it's okay." Hope said. "He's played all his moves, and lost."

"Ven, Terra, Aqua...forgive your foolish teacher." Eraqus said as the three ran up to him. "Ven, I tried to use you selfishly. Aqua, I left you with such a heavy burden. Terra….look after them for me...please."

Terra shook his head yes as Eraqus and Xehanort approached one another. The two slowly beginning to fade as they took on their younger appearances before completely fading away into light.

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but… I'm happy for those two." David said.

"They became enemies at some point, but through much hardship, they finally leave this life behind...as friends." Jexi said.

"But… This did come at a cost." Sectonia said.

"That's right. Theo. Poor guy didn't deserve this." David said.

"Actually... I think he may not be as dead as you think." Mark said.

"He's right. He may be gone from this world...but even that wouldn't stop him." Cobalt said. "He'll find a way back to all of us...I know he will."

"He's right. The kid is stubborn...but even death won't stop him. He's gonna come back to us all. I guarantee it." Lycan said.

"Yeah...I feel it too." Sunset said. "He will return. Count on it."

"And when he does...we'll all be waiting for him." Cobalt said. "He might not even recognize how wonderful his dream guild had gotten when he comes back."

"I'm sure he will." SE said.

At that moment, David received a phone call from Emi. "Sorry. I gotta take this." He said answering it. "Hello?"

"Hey, David...I know you're busy with this Perfect Link Tournament thing but...think you can spare some time to travel to someplace...say this real world I keep hearing of?" Emi asked.

"Huh? Why?" David asked.

"Because some strange vortex is merging OUR Tokyo with it! And more than that, these strange green skinned guys have started attacking and some weird white and purple guy is leading them." Emi said.

"Frieza!" Eddy said.

"I've heard a bit about that. Alright. We're on our way." David said.

"I've sent the coordinates to the Galaxy King. I'll meet you at the base. Just hurry!" Emi said as she hung up.

"If you guys are going, we'll come too." Kairi said.

"Uh, are you guys certain you wanna…" Lacy said.

"You just heard that woman, a lot of worlds are in danger. That could mean ours too." Lea said.

"He's right. This is our fight too." Xion said.

"We can't just let this happen." Ven said.

"I just came back...and where Aqua and Ven go, I go." Terra said.

"Same with Xion and Axel." Roxas said.

"Looks like we have some allies coming with us." Jexi said. "We'll need all the help we can get if we're dealing with Normal."

"I suppose this is where my journey ends, unless you want me to help as well." Estelle said.

"Estelle...I think you should return home...and protect your home. They need a leader after all." Jexi said.

"You're right. Yuri, Flynn, and the rest of Brave Vesperia need me. Would you drop me off at Terca Lumeris on the way to Tokyo?" Estelle asked.

"No worries. Cause right now...a major fight is about to begin." Jexi said.

In a far off location, Normal sat in a makeshift throne surrounded by his men as he smiled. "The time has finally come. The game has begun." he smiled.

To be continued...


End file.
